Rise from the Ashes
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: Voldemort has risen once more! Harry Potter and his friends must battle the forces of Darkness, a corrupt Ministry and a Headmaster who has plans of his own. Starts during summer before 5th year, and features proactive Marauding/Slytherin Harry. Rated M to be safe as there will be violence, language and suggestive themes. Title needs work and am accepting suggestions for new one.
1. Flight of the Order

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe isn't mine, it all belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just having some fun with her masterpiece.**

In the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, a scrawny black haired teenager lay on his decrepit bed with his eyes closed. Harry Potter was bored, and being bored was not a good thing for the son of James David Potter and Lily Annabeth Potter nee Evans. When Harry was bored, things seemed to happen, unexpected things. And unexpected things were most unwelcome when it came to living with the Dursleys, it was one of those unexpected things that had landed Harry locked in his bedroom on a warm summer's night while the rest of the household was away. Vernon Dursley, a most corpulent man, had received an invitation to attend the award presentation of the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn competition.

Harry chortled at the thought of Uncle Vernon's face when the man realized that there was no such this as 'the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn' competition. It had been Sirius' little contribution to the plan to get the Dursleys out of the house so that Harry could be rescued and brought to Sirius' childhood home. The communications blackout that Albus Dumbledore had enforced on Harry only covered owls or letters, it did nothing to stop the charmed journals that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus all had. The idea had sprung up the previous year when Hermione made a comment about how sending letters to each other was too slow. Harry suggested some type of parchment, much like the Marauder's Map, that could transmit messages to the others. And thus the Marauder's Messaging Method, the title still needed work, was born.

Suddenly Harry heard movement coming from downstairs. It sounded like a plate crashing to the floor. Even though Harry knew it was most likely the Order of the Phoenix, he wasn't going to take any chances, not with the Darkest Wizard or Witch since Morgana le Fey after him. Harry quickly shut off his bedside light, arranged his pillows under the threadbare quilt and slipped behind the door to his closet. From his hiding spot, Harry could hear several pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"_**Alohomora!**_" a female voice whispered from the other side of the door. It opened with a click and in the doorframe, there were several people Harry recognized, including the shabbily dressed brown-haired flecked with gray man known as Remus Lupin, werewolf and Moony of the Marauders. However he was flanked by two people that Harry didn't know; the other was a grizzled older man with steel gray hair and a face that looked like weather beaten stone, this man also had a pair of mismatched eyes; one was beady and brown, while the other was electric blue and seemed to move with a mind of its own. The other person was a young woman with a heart-shaped face and bright pink hair.

The three people entered Harry's room, well only the pink haired woman did, Moony and Mad Eye stayed just inside the doorway. The woman approached the bed and quickly flipped off the covers.

"What in Merlin's…" the woman began but she was cut off as Harry made his appearance.

"Next one that moves toward their wands, loses their heads," Harry growled. "Now let me see your hands, raise them nice and slow."

"Harry, its us," Remus said, trying to placate the teen.

"Perhaps or you could be imposters using Polyjuice," Harry said, his wand trained on Moody.

"Well done lad," Moody laughed darkly.

"Choose your next words carefully," Harry growled. "How do I know that any of you are who you claim to be?"

"Constant Vigilance indeed," Moody said with what looked like a smile. "What would you have us do laddie?"

"Remus, what did my parents and Sirius call your condition?"

"A furry little problem, or as Sirius would say, the world's worst case of male PMS in existence. Remind me to hex him when we get back," Moony answered with a wry chuckle. Harry nodded.

"Now onto Moody, where were you at Hogwarts last year?"

"Stuck in that bastard, Barty Crouch Jr.'s, trunk," Moody snarled. "Come on boy, you can do better than that!"

"All right, what did Albus Dumbledore tell you about the Dementors during the trial of Igor Karkaroff?"

Moody laughed once more. "Very good lad," he grunted. "Albus told me that the Ministry was wrong to ally themselves with such creatures."

Harry nodded and turned his wand on the woman. "Now I don't know who you are so…"

"Name's Tonks," Tonks eagerly said.

"That's nice, but it doesn't answer the question of how to ensure that you are who you say you are," Harry said.

"Harry, Tonks is telling the truth," Moony said.

"I believe that you think that's the truth but if I'm going to go with you, I need to be sure. Now you could give me an oath that you are not a Death Eater nor a supporter of Voldemort, and that will do until we can get to know each other more."

"Is that your flirting technique? Because if it is, you need some more work," Tonks said.

"No, that's not my technique, now either give me an oath or I'll drop you," Harry growled.

"Fine, I, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, hereby swear on my life and magic that I am not a Death Eater nor have I ever been, as well as I have never supported the Dark Lord V. , so I swear, so mote it be!" A golden swirl of magic circled around Tonks signaling the oath taking effect, and when she didn't drop dead, Harry lowered his wand.

"All right, now what are you all doing here?" he asked sharply.

"We've come to spring you," Tonks said.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why' Potter?" Moody snapped.

"Why now? I've been sending letters to you all for a bloody month and yet none of you deemed me worthy of responding to those letters," Harry snarled. "And now, after a month of being ignored, you all show up without so much as a by your leave."

"I'm sorry we couldn't answer your letters Harry but we couldn't run the risk of them being intercepted," Remus said.

"And what about those guards out front?"

Tonks and Moody looked shocked at this.

"On come on, Mrs. Figg told me that Dumbledore has had me tailed all summer, so of course I know, but that doesn't answer my question!"

"You'll have to ask Albus," Remus said.

"I will do so. Now you said that you were getting me out of here," Harry said. "Where exactly am I being taken?"

"Headquarters," grunted Moody.

"Headquarters of what?" Harry asked.

"Not here Harry, now hurry up, we're on a tight schedule," Remus said.

"Perhaps you could help me?" Harry asked. "As you can see my belongings are a bit scattered. Surely there's a charm or spell?"

Remus sighed and waved his wand. Harry's belongings quickly rose into the air and soared into his trunk. With a tap, both Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage had been shrunk and stowed in Harry's trouser pocket. The quartet made their way downstairs where Harry was introduced to the rest of the group.

"How are we getting to this Headquarters?" Harry asked.

"We're flying," Moody said.

"Are you bloody mental!" Harry shouted, causing several people to jump. "Why the hell would we fly when we could go by Floo or Apparate or use a Portkey?"

"They all could be tracked," Remus said. "And we're trying to keep a low profile here."

"You're doing a brilliant job of it," Harry snarled. "What about the Tube?"

"The what?" several people asked.

"Merlin give me strength," Harry muttered. "The Underground, its not like Headquarters is out of the country, or something."

"Too risky, could be tracked as well," Moody growled.

"By who? I'd pay to see bloody Death Eaters try and follow the Tube," Harry snapped. "And it's got to be faster than flying halfway across the country."

"We don't have time," Moody began but Remus cut him off.

"No Alastor, Harry's right," Remus said. "Change of plans, we're doing this Harry's way. Tonks and I will provide close proximity protection. Alastor, Kingsley, you two will follow Disillusioned. The rest of you head back and let the others know.

"It's nice to see that the brains of the Marauders hasn't lost all of his common sense," Harry quipped. Remus gave Harry a quick glare before grabbing his arm and leading Harry out of the house.

"I'm never coming back to this place," Harry growled. "It's not my home, as if it ever was to begin with."

Hundreds of miles away, in an office high up in a Scottish castle tower, several odd looking trinkets sputtered and stilled.

It took two hours, three transfers and a ten-minute cab ride before Tonka and Remus pulled Harry into a downtrodden looking square where damper looking townhomes lined the streets.

"Read this," Moody growled, thrusting a piece of parchment into Harry's hands.

Harry looked down at the parchment. It read '_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._'

"Think about what you've just memorized," Remus said.

Harry thought the message, and soon a townhouse appeared out of thin air. Moody shoved Harry forward, up the steps before unlocking the door. Once it was open, Harry was pushed inside and the door locked behind them. A few seconds later, Mrs. Weasley appeared and began fusing over his appearance.

"Now then Harry dear, Ron and Hermione are upstairs waiting for you," Molly said. "The meeting is about to start, he's just arrived."

"What meeting?" Harry asked.

"Nothing children like you need to worry about," Molly said. "Now up you go, your room is up the stairs and the second door on the left."

"But…"

"Not buts young man, now go," Molly ordered sternly. "Also please keep it down in the hall, I don't want to wake anything up."

Harry frowned as Molly pointed up the rickety stairs. He bit back a growl as he made his way up to the second floor. As he reached the second floor landing, Harry saw something that sickened him. The heads of elderly house elves were mounted on plaques on the wall. To his left, Harry heard voices coming from the door in front of him. Harry gripped the handle and pushed open the door.

"Harry!" a female voice cried. Harry's view of the bedroom was cut short by a large amount of bushy brown-hair that Harry was very familiar with, and his nose was assaulted by the fragrance combination that symbolized his best friend; vanilla, cinnamon and parchment.

"Hey Hermione," Harry whispered as he returned the tight hug. "Ron," Harry said with a curt nod to the tall redhead.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked, still wrapped in Harry's arms.

"Just now," Harry said. "So when did you get here?"

"The Headmaster brought me here three days after term ended," Hermione said. Harry could hear the undercurrent of anger in her voice when talking about Dumbledore, though Harry was sure that only he and maybe Ron could hear it.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore 'convinced' them that it would be safer for everyone involved if I was brought here," Hermione said. "When I asked what protections that my parents would get, all he did was smile at me and told me not to worry about it. They're my parents for Merlin's sake, is it really that difficult to put up some wards on my house or give them emergency Portkeys?"

"You know what Hermione, I'm sure that if we speak to Remus or Sirius about it, they could do it," Harry said. Hermione smiled and gave Harry another hug, burying her head in his chest. "So then, shall we get this over with?" The other two nodded.

"SO WHAT IF YOU TWO HAVEN'T BEEN ALLOWED IN THE MEETINGS?" Harry roared. "I'VE BEEN STUCK AT PRIVET DRIVE FOR A MONTH WITHOUT AS MUCH AS A SCRAP OF NEWS, AND YOU TWO ARE SORRY BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO SEND ME A LETTER!"

"WE TRIED!" Hermione screamed. "But Dumbledore said we couldn't."

"OH SO ALL BECAUSE ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE SAID SO, THAT MAKES IT ALL RIGHT, IS THAT IT?" Harry shouted back. "WHY IS HE SO KEEN ON KEEPING ME IN THE DARK ANYWAY, I'M GUESSING THAT YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO ASK!"

"Of course we did," Ron growled. "But he would never give us a straight answer. He would just say that it was for the best. We're really sorry mate we wanted to tell you what was going on but Dumbledore had Mum proofread out letters to you."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Ron's admission. It was another strike against the Weasley matriarch.

A pair of CRACKS rent the silent air as two bodies wrapped into existence.

"Hello Harry," Fred said jovially as he and George settled on the edge of Ron's bed.

"Hello you two," Harry said. "So you two passed then?"

"But of course," George said. Harry nodded at the door, and the twins raised their wands and cast several charms and wards on the bedroom door.

"So, how has everything been coming along?" Harry asked.

"Pretty well," Hermione said. "The Marauder's Parchment has been a great help. Sirius and Remus have been passing along notes about the meetings ever since we got here. Though those notes don't paint a pretty picture."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Order is pathetic," Ron said. "They think that they are the front line of defense against the Death Eaters. Barely any of the members have any combat experience. There are several Aurors who are members, but only Moody, Sirius, Remus and Kingsley Shacklebolt have experience in fighting Death Eaters. And the rest of the members just follow Dumbledore much too blindly. From looking back at the First War, they were losing badly until that Halloween, and I don't think that anything has changed."

The twins and Hermione nodded.

"I see," Harry said. "Fred, George, how goes our supplies program?"

"We've had quite a bit of success there," Fred said.

"The Triwizard money that you gave us got our foot in the door and with Sirius bankrolling us too, we are well on our way to having a steady supply of the materials that we need. Sirius was really interested in helping, said that it would be the ultimate prank for the Black family fortune to fund the destruction of the very society that built it."

"That's brilliant to hear," Harry said. "Sirius has told me that quite a few of the younger members of the Order are getting annoyed with the restrictions that Dumbledore has placed on how the Order can combat the Death Eaters. If he doesn't change his tune soon, he's going to lose a lot of his muscle in the Order. Forgiveness must be tempered by both caution and common sense. But for now we'll let Sirius and Remus deal with Dumbledore and the Order, we are going to focus on weeding out the garden that is Hogwarts. Our main objective this year is to gain as many allies as we can while thinning out Riddle's possible recruits. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"No sir," the room chorused.

"Good, now I think that it is time we head down, I believe we are about to be called down for dinner," Harry said. Fred and George released the charms and wards on the door.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as Harry opened the door. The tiny redhead quickly gave Harry a tight hug.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said with a lopsided grin. "What were you doing out in the hall?"

"I was just coming to get you all, Mum says that the meeting is over and dinner is about to start."

"Oh ok, thanks Ginny," Harry said. The tiny redhead blushed and gave Harry a brilliant smile. "Um where do we go?"

"The kitchen is in the basement," Hermione said. "Follow us."

The group left the bedroom, passed the mounted elf heads and made their way down to the kitchen. Harry noticed that several of his guards were leaving the kitchen.

"Harry Potter," a familiar voice said warmly.

"Sirius!" Harry cried happily, before rushing over and giving his godfather a tight hug.

"Hey there pup," Sirius said. "See that you made it. Heard as well that you shot down Dumbledore's escort plan."

"So it was Dumbledore's hair-brained scheme that nearly would have gotten us all killed," Harry said.

"HARRY POTTER!" Molly scolded. "You shouldn't disrespect the Headmaster like that."

"Mrs. Weasley, did you know what Dumbledore's plan was?" She shook her head. "He would have had us fly on brooms from Surrey to London. The plan that I suggested had us take advantage of the Death Eaters bigotry and wouldn't have used any magic for us to be tracked by. So yes, I will disrespect Dumbledore when his plans put me and my friends in danger."

Sirius and Remus grinned at how easily Harry shot down Molly Weasley, who thought that the sun shone out of Dumbledore's ass it seemed.

"I think we should have dinner now, this type of talk is better suited for another time," Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to continue the argument but the speaking up of her husband made her take pause.

"Let's eat," Bill said.

Dinner was as usual with anything cooked by Molly Weasley was delicious. As dinner wore down, Harry noticed that the atmosphere had been slowly building more and more tense. Once the pudding had been finished off, Harry saw Sirius and Remus exchange a glance.

"So Harry, I'm surprised that you haven't started an interrogation about Voldemort?" Sirius said.

"I tried but Ron and Hermione said that they couldn't tell me anything," Harry said.

"That's right, you are all much too young to be worried about this sort of thing," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now you children, off to bed with you, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Mrs. Weasley, have you ever faced off against Voldemort…judging from by that flinch, you haven't," Harry said. "Well I have, four times in fact. That's more than anyone in this room, let alone in the Order. I was the one who saw Voldemort return, I was the one who told Dumbledore that he had returned allowing Dumbledore to recall the Order almost instantly. I think I deserve to know what the Order has been doing to prepare for the War."

"War?"

"Surely you realize that the Blood War has started again," Harry said. "Voldemort has risen and this War will be just as bloody as the last one. And I wouldn't count on a mother's sacrifice as a suitable way to win the war once more."

Molly flinched at Harry's cold tone. "Harry dear, I understand why you think…"

"Think! I don't think, I know," Harry snapped. "Do you realize that Voldemort will come after me, my age won't stop him? He tried to kill me when I was ONE! He killed my parents just because they were there! I don't think he'll have any qualms about coming after me now that I'm fifteen."

"So Harry, what do you want to know?" Sirius asked, quickly cutting into the conversation.

"Everything."

"Well, you probably realize that the Order is in direct contrast to Voldemort's Death Eaters," Sirius said. "Ever since Dumbledore recalled the Order, we've been attempting to inform people about it, as well as recruit new members, and stop Death Eaters."

"Stop Death Eaters, like how? Arrest them, what?"

"No, more like observe their movements and such," Remus said. "We're not part of the Ministry and we have no legal authority so we can't go around arresting people."

Harry nodded. "Are people believing you? Do they believe that Voldemort has returned?" The faces of Remus, Sirius and the others told Harry everything he needed to know. "I'll take that as a no."

"It's not that they don't believe it," Sirius said.

"They don't want too," Remus finished. "The last War nearly brought about the end of our world, everyone was terrified. No one knew if the next day was going to be their last, no one wants to relive that."

"But surely people have to realize that neither me nor Dumbledore would lie about something like this," Harry said.

"You saw Fudge in the Hospital Wing, well that's the jist of it," Remus said. "The Ministry is doing all it can to keep their heads down and ignoring the problem, hoping it will go away."

"Which plays right into Voldemort's hands," Harry said. "If no one wants to believe he's back, it allows him to move about unseen. What's his endgame aside from wanting to kill me and take over the world?"

"We think he's trying to build up his forces again, Dark Creatures, Death Eaters, and such," Sirius said.

"Is that all?" Harry pressed.

"No," Remus said slowly. "We believe he's attempting to get something, something he didn't have last time."

"Like what, a weapon or something?"

"That's enough," Molly snapped. "Harry dear, I understand that you fell that you are entitled to this information but you are all still too young to understand what is happening. Now off to bed with all of you."

Harry looked to Sirius and Remus for help but found none. Signaling defeat to his friends, Harry and the others left the kitchen. Sirius and Remus watched the group go, with hidden grins.

Later that night, two doors opened and two figures made their way down a flight of stairs and into the library.

"I missed you so much, a male voice whispered as the two figures embraced.

"Me too, me too," a female voice echoed.

Emerald green eyes met chocolate brown as two pairs of lips touched lightly. The kiss quickly went from loving and soft to fierce and passionate. Soft moans and exclamations filled the library, tongues danced together and hands roamed over their clothed bodies.

"We need to go to bed," Hermione gasped as Harry's lips sucked on her pulse point. "Oh Harry, please stop, we're going to get caught."

Harry growled but withdrew his lips from Hermione's neck. "Fine but I haven't seen you in over a month and couldn't help myself," Harry said. "Why do we have to keep hiding our relationship?"

"You know as well as I do that Molly has been trying to set me and Ron up, as well as you and Ginny," Hermione said. "But soon, we'll tell everyone soon."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Harry said. "It just hurts that I can't hold you hand or kiss you in public, why can't my life let me enjoy the one thing that had kept me sane and brings me happiness." Hermione gave Harry a sad smile.

"I know Harry, its hurting me too," Hermione said. "How about after you hearing, we'll come out then."

"Ok," Harry said before sneaking a quick kiss. Hermione tried to resist but once Harry's tongue touched her lips, her resistance shattered and she gave in. She buried her hands in his hair and her own tongue met his. After five more minutes of furious and frantic snogging, the disheveled couple reluctantly parted, each sporting identical mused looks. The pair left the library and returned to their rooms, each falling asleep with broad grins.

"Harry! Wake up!" a very familiar voice shouted in Harry's ear. In a flash, Harry was awake and had his wand in hand, its tip glowing red. "Whoa there Harry, it's just me Sirius."

Blinking, the room came into focus, and Harry saw Sirius standing over him. "Sorry Sirius," Harry said putting his wand back in the arm holster that Sirius had given him the previous Christmas. He then grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"Merlin pup, you've got your father's draw," Sirius chuckled. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

Harry nodded and grabbed a towel. "I'll meet you all down there in fifteen, I'm going to catch a shower."

"Right then," Sirius said. "I'll save you a plate."

Freshly washed, Harry entered the kitchen running a hand through his still damp hair. He heard a soft sigh and spotted Ginny sneaking glances at him from her place at the table. Harry hid a frown when he saw that the only open seat was next to Ginny. Ron and Hermione were seated across from one another opposite Ginny.

"Morning Harry dear, take a seat," Molly said with a smile. Harry nodded and sat down next to Ginny, who tried to keep her blush under control, and failed. Molly slid an over loaded plate in front of Harry. Harry caught eyes with both Hermione and Ron, who looked uncomfortable in his own right.

"Once you are all done, we'll go up to the drawing room and start there," Molly said. "So eat up."

"Why? What's in the drawing room?" Harry asked.

"We're cleaning," Ron groaned through a mouthful of food. "By hand!"

"What! Why? Can't people use magic," Harry exclaimed.

"You four can't use magic outside of Hogwarts," Molly snapped. "You should know that Harry."

"I do Mrs. Weasley," Harry said coolly. "But there are several of-age wizards who could do it."

"Well yes but you need something to occupy yourselves."

"Yes that's a great distraction from fighting for our lives," Ron muttered. "Cleaning out a decrepit old house."

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted. "You will do as you are told."

Ron bristled. "You know what, NO!" he shouted. "I've had it with your overbearing attitude mum. You never listen to any of us, you constantly baby us and if we try and do something you don't like, you yell and scream until you browbeat us into just giving up. Why the hell do you think that Bill, Charlie, and even Percy moved out as soon as they could? They did it, to get away from YOU!"

The kitchen was deathly quiet at Ron's rant. Molly was starring slack jawed at her youngest son.

"You constantly compare me and the twins to Bill, Charlie or Percy, not once asking what we'd want," Ron continued. "If you had it your way, we'd all stay in nappies for our entire lives. We are not children anymore, hell not even Ginny after her first year. You constantly try and fit everyone into your perfect little world; well it won't work. The world doesn't revolve around what you want! Bill wanted to become a cursebreaker and he's a damn good one. Charlie followed his heart and went to study dragons. Percy while being a Ministerial stooge ran off as soon as he could. I know that you want us to be safe but the only way we can be is once Voldemort is dead and buried and his minions are rotting along side him in the ground," Ron finished, panting slightly.

Molly went volcano red. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! How dare you…" her voice cut off, though her mouth was still moving rapidly.

"I think that's enough," a calm voice said from the kitchen door. It was Mr. Weasley. "Molly, you will stop shouting and calm down or I won't lift the Silencing Charm. Ronald…" Ron barely met his father's gaze, but when he did, he saw something amazing. Shining in Arthur Weasley's eyes was pride. "Well done son, I'm glad you finally stood up for yourself and your beliefs, though I do wish you hadn't inherited your mother's shouting ability."

Ron blushed while Harry, Hermione and Sirius chuckled.

"Now why don't you three take Ginny and find out what mayhem the twins have found themselves in," Arthur said. "I will explain the situation to your mother."

Ron nodded and turned to Harry and Hermione, who rose from the table. The trio left the kitchen with Ginny trailing after. Arthur turned to his wife, who had finally stopped trying to break the Charm that Arthur had placed on her.

"Now Molly, I'm going to take the charm off but you will not speak until I am finished, is that understood?" he asked. Molly noticed the look in her husband's eyes and nodded. Arthur waved his wand and the charm faded away. "Molly, I know that you are bursting at the seams to charge after Ron and scream yourself hoarse but you will not."

"And why not Arthur," Molly snapped. "Ronald is just a boy, they all are. They shouldn't have to worry about this."

"True, they shouldn't," Arthur conceded. "But that's a moot point now. And Ron and his friends while you are certainly not children. Did you not listen to what Harry said last night, how he has faced You-Know-Who four times? No one, not even Dumbledore can match that. We've risen out children to fight for what they believe, for what's right and that is what Ronald is doing now. You babying them doesn't change the fact that war is upon us. And Ron has decided that he will fight in any capacity that he can, and I am damn proud of him for it."

"I am too Arthur," Molly admitted. "But I'm scared, I can't help but think that this War could be the end of us all."

"It won't be Molly, do you know why?" Molly shook her head. "Because of what Ron just did, what Harry did last night? Those young men and women are going to be the shining example of what's to come. Have faith in our children, have faith in Hermione and most of all have faith in Harry. The time is drawing near for the next generation to take control, and it is our job to show them the way."

"Holy hell Ron, I don't think I've ever seen anyone yell at your mum like that," Harry exclaimed. "Good on you mate, that was brilliant!"

Ron suddenly stumbled as his face paled considerably. "I just yelled at Mum, oh Merlin, she's going to kill me," he moaned.

"No she won't Ronald," Hermione chided, stifling a giggle behind her hand. "I bet she's actually very proud of you, I know Harry and I are."

"Yeah Ron, you only did what all of us were to scared to do," Harry said.

"And what's that?" George asked as he and Fred appeared out of thin air besides Hermione.

"Gah!" Hermione cried. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Fred said, not sounding sorry at all. "So what did Ron do to Mum?"

"He gave her a personal, in your face, Howler," Harry grinned. "Really took her to pieces, you should have been there."

"It was truly something special," Hermione added.

"Now that we have some time, I need to talk to you," Harry said. "Ginny, can you give us a minute?"

"Why?"

"It's a secret," Harry said. "It has to do with your birthday coming up, and we want it to be a surprise."

"Fine," Ginny scowled and left the room. As soon as the door closed, Harry cast several charms on the door to ensure that they weren't overheard.

"All right, we need to start thinking about swaying the others to join us," Harry said. "But first we need to find a way to do that, any ideas?"

"Money, we could bribe people," Ron suggested.

"That might work in the short term but we are thinking big picture, and if we did do that, we would have to keep bribing more and more people."

"And besides, if we did that, we'd be no better than Malfoy," Fred said, Ron nodded as his brother's point sunk in.

"We need influence," Hermione said. "Someway to get our message out to the whole school without anyone realizing it."

"Right," Harry said. "And the best way to do that is by using the press."

"But the _Prophet_ is totally in the Ministry's pocket," Ron said. "They'd never print something that went against the Ministry's policies."

"There has to be another paper in England," Hermione said.

"Well there's the _Quibbler_?" Fred suggested.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"You can't be serious," Hermione exclaimed. "No one reads the _Quibbler_. Harry, the _Quibbler_ is like a Muggle tabloid, always printing those crazy stories about alien abductions, wild conspiracy theories and all that rot. You'd be better off doing an interview with _Teen Witch Weekly_."

"Hell no," Harry snapped. "But I'm sure the _Quibbler_'s not all that bad, and besides, aren't I being portrayed as crazy, so this could work to our advantage."

"Still we could need something to draw in the readers," Ron said.

"Like what?" George asked.

"Like Rita Skeeter," Hermione said. "We would need a household name for this to even have a chance at working."

"Are you still in contact with her?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Well then, tell her that I'll give her an exclusive interview with the stipulation that she only reports what I say and how I say it."

"I'll send it tonight," Hermione said.

"Very well then, I believe that's enough for now," Harry said. "We'll keep passing stuff along using the parchment until my hearing."

"Right."

**A/N: Well here you go, the first chapter of my newest story, _Rise From the Ashes_, the title is still in the works. Hope you all enjoyed it, it will be taking the place of _Harry Potter and the Shadow War_ because I have lost interest in _Shadow War. _I hope that this story does well, please let me know if you have any suggestions on where to go from here, reviews or PMs are always welcome.**

**Thanks and enjoy,**

**SRWMO**


	2. Turning Heads at the Ministry

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _is NOT MINE! I'm not making any money off this, _Harry Potter_ and its characters, etc belong to JK Rowling and all that she deemed worthy of owning a piece of it. I am not one of them.**

Harry woke up as suddenly as if someone had upturned a bucket of icy water over his head. Sitting up in bed, Harry looked around his and Ron's bedroom, the light from the square lights of Grimmauld Place barely filtered through the grimy windows of the room. Sliding out of bed, Harry grabbed his glasses and a towel before heading to get washed.

After getting washed up and dressed, Harry made his way down to the kitchen. As he neared the door, Harry heard voices from inside the kitchen. He pushed open the door to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Remus and Tonks seated at the kitchen table.

"Morning," Harry said brightly.

"Morning pup, you're looking sharp," Sirius said.

"Yes Harry dear, why are you dressed like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well I figured that if I'm being summoned for a hearing, I should look the part," Harry said, looking down at his attire. Black shoes peaked out from under charcoal gray slacks; a matching charcoal jacket covered his light purple shirt and emerald tie. Harry's normally unruly hair was combed and lying flat, which was a miracle in of itself. A set of black robes were slung over Harry's shoulder.

"Good idea," Remus said. "You are showing that you understand how serious the situation is."

"Harry dear, would you like anything to eat?"

"Just some toast please."

In a minute, a plate laden with a stack of toast appeared in front of Harry. Taking a piece, Harry spread some marmalade over the toast and took a bite. "Mr. Weasley, where are we going?" Harry asked. "The letter from the Ministry didn't say where my hearing was to be held."

"We'll go up to Director Bones' office, she's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry nodded. He had heard about Director Bones from her niece, Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in Harry's year.

"Bones is fair Harry, she'll hear you out," Sirius said.

"Look I know that you are all worried about me but don't," Harry said. "I have a plan, and I know that things will work out."

"That's the spirit Harry," Tonks chirped.

"Yes well said Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "If you are ready Harry, why don't we set out? It's better that we get there early."

"Sure," Harry said. He grabbed his robes from the back of his chair and stood up. Sirius, Remus and Molly have Harry a hug while Tonks just raised a hand in farewell.

Harry and Mr. Weasley slipped out of the house and made their way to the Tube station. The train was packed with early morning commuters, who were all similarly dressed to Harry.

They got off the Tube deep in the heart of London, and Arthur led Harry back up to the surface and after ten minutes of walking seemingly aimlessly, the eldest Weasley led Harry down a dingy alley.

"Here we are Harry," Arthur said as he opened the door to a beaten up red telephone booth. Harry noticed that when Mr. Weasley dialed the phone, he dialed 6-2-4-4-2.

A female voice filled the phone booth, welcoming them to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry for Magic. After Mr. Weasley gave their names, a badge fell from the coin slot. It read '_Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing_'. Harry pinned the badge to the front of his robes, right under the Potter family crest. If Arthur noticed anything, he didn't mention it.

Arthur led Harry to the far end of the Atrium where Harry handed over his phoenix wand to the security guard.

"Where do we go now?" Harry asked when he got his wand back and the pair had left the awestruck security guard behind.

"We can go to my office until its time."

"Why don't we go to Director Bones' office, I'll bet that she'd rather get this over with," Harry suggested.

Capital idea," Arthur said. "Her office is at the far end of the Auror Headquarters, follow me."

The pair took the lift up to the second floor and made their way through the honeycomb that was the Auror offices. They came around the corner to see a gray haired woman exiting an office.

"Amelia!" Arthur called. The woman turned to see Harry and Arthur walking toward them. Harry instantly got the impression that this was a very formidable witch, on a scale with Professor McGonagall if not exceeding her.

"Arthur, what are you doing up here?" Amelia Bones asked.

"I'm escorting Harry here for his hearing," Arthur said.

"Hello Director Bones," Harry spoke up.

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean Director? I was summoned to a hearing about the events of August 2nd, my use of underage magic and all that."

"I know that but why are you all the way up here? Your hearing was moved to Courtroom 10, and it is scheduled to start in 10 minutes."

"What?" Harry and Arthur exclaimed.

"An owl was sent to your place of residence earlier this morning," Amelia said. "I was just on my way down."

"I smell Fudge's hand in this," Harry growled. "Director Bones would you mind showing Mr. Weasley and I to the courtroom. Unfortunately the owl that I'm sure the Ministry sent, became lost in transit, if it was sent at all."

"Very well, follow me," Bones said, her eyes narrowing.

"Director Bones, do you know why my hearing is being held in a courtroom?" Harry asked. "I'm not being charged with anything, am I?"

"Normally, violations of the Underage Sorcery Act is handled by the Improper Use of Magic Office, however there have been cases if the violation is serious enough that they were handed over to the DMLE."

"So I'm being charged with a crime for saving my cousin and I from being Kissed by Dementors."

"What!" Bones cried, her monocle nearly falling from her eye.

"The reason I used magic was because my cousin Dudley and I were attacked by a pair of Dementors," Harry said. "Surely you don't think I cast a Patronus just for shits and giggles."

"Mr. Potter, I would suggest you watch your language."

"My apologies Director but I believe the sentiment is the same," Harry said. "I am beginning to see a pattern; my hearing being changed without even letting me know, being first expelled from Hogwarts, though I believe that power only resides with the current Headmaster, as well as being charged with a crime even though it was in a life-threatening situation which I believe is allowed by the Underage Sorcery Statue."

"I see your point Mr. Potter, rest assured we will get to the bottom of this," Bones said. "Would you be willing to submit to Veritaserum questioning or the use of a Pensive memory?"

"Of course," Harry said. "Though I want to see the list of questions that would be asked as well as having an advocate there to make sure no one takes advantage of the questioning."

"Quite right," Bones nodded. "You seem very well informed of the court's proceedings."

"My best friend, Hermione Granger, was quite concerned when she heard what had happened and gave me several books about a wizard's court."

"I have heard about Miss Granger from my niece," Bones chuckled. "I was quite surprised to hear from Susan that she was in Gryffindor rather than in Ravenclaw."

Harry chuckled alongside Amelia. "It goes to show you how brave Hermione is," he said with a grin.

"Here we are Mr. Potter, perhaps it would be best if you would enter in a moment or two," Bones said. Harry nodded. "Arthur," Amelia said before entering the courtroom.

"Mr. Weasley, would you mind being my advocate if it comes to it?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry."

"Also, if they ask anything about Sirius or Voldemort, I want you to cast a Silencing Charm on me."

"Whatever for? This could let the world know about his return."

"I don't trust the Ministry, even if it were spoken under the influence of Veritaserum, they wouldn't believe it," Harry said. "Do I have your word sir?"

"Yes Harry."

"Brilliant, then let's get this show on the road." Harry turned and pushed open the door.

"What is this?" a very pompously familiar voice called out.

"Why Minister Fudge, I have arrived for my trial, I mean hearing," Harry said. "You did ask me to appear at Madam Bones' office at 10am this morning, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Funny how when I arrived at her office several minutes ago, she was just leaving," Harry said. "She then informed me that my hearing had been moved in both venue and time. Funnily enough, I never received word about that, care to explain?"

"An owl was sent to your place of residence with plenty of time," Fudge blustered.

"Even if that were true, answer this Minister, how was I supposed to get here in time? I can't Apparate, and I can't make a Portkey," Harry said lightly though there was an edge that was beginning to form in his voice. "Luckily enough, I was staying with friends and was able to get a ride to the Ministry so we can forget about you trying to try me without me even being present."

"Enough of this!" Fudge cried as several members of the gallery began to mutter. "Now that the accused…"

"Excuse me Minister but what am I being accused of, my summons only mentioned a hearing but you are sounding like I am being put on trial?" Harry asked.

"You are, Potter!" Fudge spat. "You are being charged with breaking the Statue of Secrecy, performing magic in front of a Muggle and breaking the Reasonable restriction of Underage Sorcery. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Very well," Fudge sneered. "Prosecutors include myself, Dolores Umbridge, and Percival Weasley…"

"Witness for the defense, Albus Dumbledore," a soothing voice said. Harry sighed as he slowly turned around to see to see the Headmaster stride into the room, without a care in the world.

"Ah Dumbledore, you managed to get our notice that the time and place had changed," Fudge stammered.

"Alas no but by a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry early," Dumbledore said. "Now the charges…"

"Have already been read and I plead not guilty," Harry said. "I request the use of a Pensive memory as evidence."

"I'm afraid that's impossible Potter," Fudge sneered. "How do we know that you haven't tampered with anything?"

"I would gladly submit to Veritaserum questioning to prove my innocence," Harry responded. "As long as I have an advocate ready to protect my interests."

"We don't have time for this!" Fudge shouted. "I want this over today! Potter, did you or did you not cast a Patronus Charm in close proximity of a Muggle on the night of August 2nd?"

"Yes I did."

"He has admitted his guilt," Fudge cried. "Now, onto sentencing…"

"I cast my Patronus due to the presence of a pair of Dementors that attacked my cousin and me."

"What cock-a-mainy story is this? Dementors preposterous!" Fudge cried. "You are lying, boy!"

Harry bristled. "Prove it," he growled. "Give me Veritaserum if you think I'm lying."

"Veritaserum is illegal to be given to minors," a simpering voice said. Harry saw that it was the witch next to Fudge.

"Interesting how I am being treated as a criminal, shouldn't I be allowed to defend myself then?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter is correct, Cornelius, Dolores," Amelia Bones spoke up. "If we could all take a brief recess, I shall have an Auror go get a phial of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to have this _trial_ be declared null and void due to Ministerial tampering?"

Fudge went puce while the witch to his right glowered at Bones.

"Surely Amelia, you don't mean for us to believe that you believe what this boy is saying?" Umbridge simpered.

"I don't believe or disbelieve Mr. Potter's claim," Amelia said. "But he is willing to submit to questioning and we are trying to get to the bottom of this matter. It would be a severe miscarriage of justice if we were to fail to pursue this matter to its fullest extent."

"Fine," Fudge spat. "Weasley, go down to the Auror office and get some Veritaserum."

"Yes sir," Percy said. He leapt from his seat and rushed out of the courtroom.

"Mr. Potter, judging from the presence of Arthur Weasley here, you have chosen him to be your advocate?" Bones asked.

"That is correct Director," Harry said.

"Harry my boy, I am more than happy to act in your stead," Dumbledore said. "Arthur, there is no need for you to remain."

"I asked Mr. Weasley to stay Mr. Dumbledore," Harry said, his voice full of forced politeness. Dumbledore blinked at Harry's way of addressing him. "Why are you here Mr. Dumbledore?"

"I am here to represent you, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Again why, I did not ask you to represent me," Harry said. "I did not think I would need representation in the first place when I arrived at the Ministry this morning to deal with a simple matter of underage magic."

Dumbledore was about to speak when Percy came rushing into the courtroom, carrying a phial in his hand.

"Here you go Minister, one phial of Auror-grade Veritaserum," Percy announced.

"Good," Director Bones said, taking the phial from Percy. "I'm sure that none of you would have a problem with me administrating the potion?"

No one spoke up, though Dumbledore looked slightly nervous.

"Director Bones, do I have your word that you will be asking questions only pertinent to the case at hand? I don't want someone to take advantage of my potion induced state."

"You have my word Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, I'm ready," Harry said. Director Bones first cast a diagnostic spell on Harry to make sure that he hadn't taken anything that might allow Harry to fight off the influence of the Veritaserum. Harry came up clean.

Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, Bones tipped three drops of the serum on Harry's tongue and stepped back. Harry felt his brain go hazy as the Veritaserum went to work.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me?" Bones asked.

"Yes," Harry answered in a monotone.

"Now for some baseline questions, you are Mr. Harry James Potter, son of James David Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, currently residing at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey under the care of your Muggle Aunt and Uncle, correct?"

"Yes, though 'care' is a term used in the loosest possible way."

"You are currently about to begin your fifth year at Hogwarts as a member of Gryffindor House, correct?"

"Yes."

"All right, you cast the Patronus Charm at just after 9pm on the night of August 2nd, did you not?"

"Yes."

"He admits it!" Fudge shouted. "He's guilty!"

"Silence Cornelius! One more word and I will have you thrown out of his courtroom," Amelia barked. "Now Mr. Potter, why did you cast the Patronus Charm?"

"I cast my Patronus in order to defend my cousin, Dudley, and I from a pair of Dementors that attacked us." Uproar filled the courtroom.

"Lies!" Umbridge screeched. "He must have found a way around the Veritaserum!"

"Madam Umbridge, you know that is not true, Mr. Potter is under the influence of Veritaserum unless you wish to cast aspirations on your own secretary for tampering with it when he retrieved it?"

Umbridge fell silent at Amelia's rebuke.

"So, you cast the Patronus, a post-NEWT level spell, because of Dementors?"

"Yes."

"Quite impressive Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Director, I've been able to cast a Patronus since the end of my third year after finding out that the Ministry-controlled Dementors seemed to have a vested interest in me. I was attacked three times during that year alone."

"Lies!" Fudge screamed, though his face was losing color rapidly.

"Explain?"

"The first was when the Dementors searched the Hogwarts Express, if it hadn't been for Professor Remus Lupin, I would have been Kissed probably several others as well," Harry said. "Professor Lupin was the one who taught me the Patronus Charm, the second attack was during the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Quidditch match. I fell from my broom when the Dementors that had come onto the grounds surrounded me. And the third was the night my godfather Sirius Black managed to escape Hogwarts, that night was the first time I cast a full Patronus in the presence of Dementors."

"The Veritaserum seems to be wearing off," Dumbledore said. "As it is too dangerous to re-administer the potion on such a young mind, I think that there is time to ask two more questions."

"Did you help Sirius Black escape Hogwarts?" Fudge asked quickly.

Harry opened his mouth and it began moving but no sound was coming out. Arthur had his wand out and pointed at Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" Amelia cried.

"I am protecting Harry," Arthur said. "He asked me, that if anyone tried to sneak in a question that wasn't about this event, to put a Silencing Charm on him to prevent him from blurting out things."

"I see, Mr. Potter, is this true?" she asked Harry.

Harry nodded. Mr. Weasley lifted the charm, and Harry spoke, "Yes Director Bones, I don't have many allies in this room and I felt it was a smart idea to have this contingency plan ready."

Bones nodded. "You are quite right there Mr. Potter," she said with a wry smile as she glanced around the chamber.

"I do have a question for the court though," Harry said. "My cousin Dudley was the muggle in question that saw me perform magic but I have lived with the Dursleys since my parents were murdered, so he knows about magic and thus knows about our world. So doesn't that mean I didn't break the Statue of Secrecy?"

"You are correct Mr. Potter," Director Bones said. "The charge of breaking the Statue of Secrecy against Mr. Potter has been dropped due to the muggle in question is already informed about our world. Also with the presence of Dementors confirmed, the use of magic to defend him and Dudley Dursley is allowed under Article 7 of the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, so that charge must be dropped. As all charges have been dropped, I call this case to be dismissed in the interests of justice. Mr. Potter, you are free to go with the apologies of the court."

"Thank you Director Bones," Harry said with a bow.

"Now see here!" Fudge cried. "You are not dismissed! I want to know if you had anything to do with the escape of the mass murdering criminal Sirius Black!"

"Minster Fudge, you yourself said that I had been under the influence of a Confundus Charm by Sirius Black that night, so if I did help him escape Hogwarts, I wasn't in my right mind," Harry said. "Oh and that reminds me, Director Bones, I request copies of the transcripts of the trial of Sirius Black."

"What?" Fudge cried. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Dumbledore's face pale behind his beard.

"I wand to know why Black betrayed my parents to Voldemort," Harry said. "I found out that Sirius Black was named my godfather, and I researched it and found that being a godparent means swearing an oath to take care of their godchild. So Black must have found a way around the oath, as the oath would have killed him when he betrayed my parents. I want to know how he did it, so it doesn't happen again."

"Of course Mr. Potter, I shall personally find the transcripts and get them to you," Amelia promised.

"Thank you Director, if that is all, I'll be going," Harry said. "Mr. Weasley, do you mind giving me an escort home."

"Of course Harry," Arthur said.

The Wizengamont and Dumbledore watched as Harry and Arthur exited the chamber and vanished.

"Mr. Potter, a moment please?" A stern voice called out, as Harry and Mr. Weasley were about to reach the Floo. Turning around, they saw that it was Director Bones. "Mr. Potter, I would like to have a few words with you."

"Of course Director," Harry said.

"That was quite a performance Mr. Potter, quite Slytherin like," she said. Harry chuckled.

"The Sorting Hat did say I would do well there," Harry said. "I know that Fudge wouldn't be able to resist trying to make this situation into a spectacle so I used that to my advantage. And it worked." Harry held up his right hand showing a golden ring on his fourth finger.

"Lord Potter, my apologies for…"

"No apologies necessary Lady Bones," Harry chuckled. "It only just happened, I guess that charging me like an adult as well as me being fifteen, caused the Potter family magic to recognize me as the Head of House Potter. But I would appreciate it if you would keep this under wraps for now, I get enough attention as it is."

Both Arthur and Amelia nodded saying Harry's point.

"Director, when you find those transcripts, just send them to the Potter family account manager at Gringotts and he'll make sure I get them," Harry said.

"Of course Lord Potter," Amelia said. "Have a good rest of the day."

"You as well Lady Bones," Harry said with a small bow.

"Harry, Sirius never got a trial, you know that," Arthur said when he and Harry reached the surface.

"I know," Harry responded with a smirk.

"So why did you ask Amelia to get transcripts that don't exist?"

"Because then I will have cause to make sure that Sirius gets a trial," Harry answered. "And there won't be anything Fudge can do about it."

Arthur began laughing uproariously. "You are truly are a mix of your parents," he said. "While they were both Lions, they each had the cunning that would have made them excellent Slytherins."

"I'll take that as a compliment Mr. Weasley," Harry chuckled. "As I said, please don't tell anyone about the Lord Potter, or the possibility of Sirius getting a trial, I don't want to get his hopes up."

"I understand Harry," Arthur said. "I give you my word that I will not speak of this until you allow me."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/

"HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!" Fred, George and Ginny chanted, dancing around the kitchen table.

"All right you three, that's enough," Molly shouted even though she was smiling broadly.

"So mate, you were really brought before a full court?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chicken wing.

"Charming Ron, but yes I was," Harry answered.

"I can't believe they would do such a thing," Hermione groused. "It was just a simple matter of underage magic."

"True but this is Fudge Hermione. He hates me, you remember how he refused to believe that there was even a chance of Voldemort being alive," Harry said. "He doesn't want to believe because it would destroy his perfect little world."

"Harry's right Hermione," Sirius said. "Fudge is a stooge of Malfoy, he doesn't want anything to break up his world where he sits back and does nothing while Malfoy lines his pockets with gold."

"Tonight we need to meet," Harry said. "There are things we need to discuss, and I don't want people to overhear."

The others nodded and turned back to the party. Harry caught Hermione's eye and she nodded.

"Everyone," Harry announced. "There's something I'd like to say, well actually its about me and Hermione. We want to announce that we've decided to give having a relationship a try."

Fred, George, Ron, Sirius and Remus all already knew but kept up appearances and congratulated the happy couple. Ginny seemed crestfallen but saw that the pair was happy and after a second, added her congratulations. Molly however looked stricken.

"You two are much too young to be in a relationship," Molly cried. "Surely Sirius, you can't let this go. And Hermione, what about your parents?"

"Mrs. Weasley, my parents are very supportive of me and they think the world of Harry," Hermione said. "And I don't see how it is any of your business, neither Harry nor I are your children."

"And Molly, Harry is mature enough to make his own decisions," Sirius said. "And I think it's a great idea, Hermione is just like Lily when she was younger. They are both brilliant young women who always stand up for what they believe in, neither are afraid to fight for what's right."

"Molly, it is Harry and Hermione's decision to make," Arthur told his wife.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Ginny asked.

"Since after the Third Task," Harry said. "But it was that article by Rita Skeeter that opened my eyes to what an amazing person Hermione is, how she's always been there for me and has never doubted me."

Ron flinched slightly at the jab about his decision to not believe Harry's claim that he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire the previous year.

"As long as you are both happy," Molly said.

"We are," Hermione said.

"Then I'm happy for you both."

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins and the surviving Marauders were meeting in the library.

"So Harry, what's this all about?" Sirius asked.

"Well you guys know about the outcome of the trial," Harry said. "But there are some other things that I didn't mention that happened."

"Like what?" Remus asked. Harry gave the werewolf a feral-looking smile.

"Oh I know that look, James always had it when he pulled something over on a Slytherin during school," Sirius laughed. "What did you do pup?"

"Oh just gained my Lordship and got Amelia Bones on our side," Harry said.

"What?" the others exclaimed. Harry spent the next twenty minutes retelling the happenings of the trial, only leaving out the fact that Director Bones was now looking up Sirius' non-existent trial results.

"I think that Dumbledore wanted to act like he was the hero, swooping in at the last minute," Harry said. "He didn't say a word to me aside from telling me that he was there to represent me. He has either set up or allowed events to flourish each year that has put the whole school and myself in great danger. And he tried to completely isolate me this summer, so what's his plan for this year?"

"I wouldn't worry about Dumbledore right now Harry," Sirius said. "Just worry about what you can control."

"When are our letters supposed to arrive?" Hermione asked. "Shouldn't they be coming soon?"

"We've been hearing some rumbles that Dumbledore hasn't been able to find a Defense Professor and that's why they haven't come yet," Remus said.

"I don't think that's what Hermione's worried about," Fred teased.

"Fifth year is Prefect year," George said.

"Oh come on Hermione, you are guaranteed to get the badge," Harry said. "What are you so worried about?" Hermione blushed heavily at being read so easily.

"But the question is who will be the male prefect?" Hermione asked.

"Harry!" Ron, Fred and George said in unison.

"Are you kidding?" Harry exclaimed. "Why would McGonagall give me the badge?"

"Who else would she pick?" Hermione asked. "Neville is too soft spoken, though he's gotten better, Dean sand Seamus are both too immature and Ron is well…" she trailed off.

"Relax Hermione, I know," Ron said with a grin. "I'm no way prefect material. I don't study enough and I let my temper control my actions too easily."

"Don't sell yourself short mate," Harry said. "You've come a long way since first term last year."

"I think that's enough serious talk tonight," Remus said. "We should call it a night before Molly finds us all and makes the wrong conclusion."

The group quickly dispersed, Harry giving Hermione a sweet kiss before she entered her room.

The next ten days passed relatively quickly as the group spent their time either helping Mrs. Weasley clean or researching spells in the Black Library. It wasn't until a week before they were set to leave for Hogwarts that their letters finally arrived. As expected, Hermione was named the female prefect for Gryffindor; the big surprise was that Ron was named the male prefect alongside Hermione. Moly was ecstatic about her 'little Ronnikens' being named prefect, and made sure that everyone knew it. That night she threw a part for the Order, complete with a large banner that read '_To Ron and Hermione: New Gryffindor Prefects_.'

Harry had congratulated Hermione about becoming prefect privately before the party, and they had returned sporting mused hair, red lips and disheveled clothing, causing Sirius, the twins, Ron and Remus to chuckle at the couple's faces. Molly noticed as well and had to hide her frown.

Harry made his way over to the kitchen table to grab another butterbeer and was passing Remus, Moody and Shacklebolt when he heard his name being said.

"Why didn't McGonagall name Potter prefect, she's the one who chooses them right?" Shacklebolt asked.

"That's not entirely true," Remus said. "Dumbledore can overrule the Head of House's decision if he feels it warrants changing."

"So you think that Dumbledore overruled McGonagall, why would he do that?" Kingsley asked.

"Now we don't know what happened," Remus said, though it was obvious that Remus believe that it was Dumbledore.

"I would have named Potter prefect, showed some faith in the lad," Moody growled. "The _Prophet_ has been going off on him every few days, it would show the world that Potter wasn't' alone."

"I'm sure Albus had his reasons for not naming Harry being prefect," Remus said. "If he was the one to make that decision."

"Aye, Albus always has a reason for what he does, even if we don't understand them," Moody growled.

Harry rolled his eyes at the conversation and turned back to the party. In the corner, Harry spotter Sirius, nursing a glass of what seemed to be Firewhiskey, judging from the smoke rising from the glass. Harry made his way over to his godfather.

"Hey Sirius, can we talk somewhere a little quieter?" he asked.

"Sure pup, lets go up to the drawing room," Sirius said. He placed his glass on the counter and the pair left the kitchen unseen.

"So pup, what did you want to talk about?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sirius," Harry said sharply. "You are acting like a Dementor, sucking all the fun out of the room down there." Sirius flinched.

"Sorry pup, its just hard," Sirius said. "After having this placed filled with you all summer, which has been brilliant, it's going to be empty after you all leave for Hogwarts."

"Sirius, were you hoping that I would be expelled?" Harry asked softly.

"Of course not!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Look Sirius, I know that you've been alone for a long time, and in a place that would make hell look like a day spa but you're not alone anymore," Harry said. "We are all here for you. And besides, soon you won't even be a wanted man."

"What?"

Harry gave his godfather a mischievous smile before explaining his maneuvering of Director Bones and the Wizengamont into looking into Sirius' case, and how Bones would be the one to deliver thee 'transcripts' herself. The difference in Sirius' attitude was immediate. It was as if someone had lit a fire behind the dead gray eyes of the Marauder.

Sirius engulfed his godson in a tight hug. "That's brilliant pup," he cried. "If this works, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to get your hopes up," Harry said. "But seeing you looking so down, I felt that you needed a pick me up. But Sirius, you have to promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks until we can get a trial. You know how Fudge is, he will try and stall this as long as possible, and if Malfoy catches wind of it, you know that Voldemort will hear of it immediately."

"I promise Harry, I'll be careful," Sirius said. "Marauder's honor."

Harry nodded. "Come on, lets7 get back to the party," he said. "We've probably been missed."

There was a marketed change in Sirius' mood the last week of the summer holidays. He spent time either helping Hermione research, giving Harry useful tips from his time as a Hit Wizard or simply pranking with the twins. When Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley with the groups' books, Sirius and Remus scoffed at the assigned Defense textbook. So the Marauders gave Harry copies of their Defense texts from their time at Hogwarts, as well as Sirius' old Auror/Hit Wizard manuals.

Too quickly, it was September 1st and the group was leaving for King's Cross and the Hogwarts Express. There was the now normal Weasley rush in the morning as they tried to find all their belongings. They arrived at the platform with just five minutes to spare. After many hurried goodbyes, the group of Hogwarts students made their way onto the train. The twins left quickly to find their friend Lee Jordan, while Ron and Hermione had to go to the front of the train for the prefects' meeting.

"Here we go Harry," Ginny said as she and Harry reached the end of the train to find an empty compartment, well sort of. The only person in the compartment was a silvery blonde girl who was reading a magazine upside down, and had her wand tucked behind her ear.

"Hey Luna," Ginny said opening the door. "Do you mind if we sit here?" The blonde looked up and after a moment nodded.

"Are you Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you're Harry Potter," Luna answered.

Harry grinned. "I hear that your father is the editor and owner of the _Quibbler_," he said. Luna nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you could contact him about a contract between myself and the _Quibbler_."

"What kind of contract?" Luna asked.

"An exclusivity contract," Harry said. "I'm tired of my name being dragged through the mud by the _Prophet_. And no, I'm not making fun. I want to take control of my life and this is only the first step. So what do you say?"

"I will contact my father but I don't foresee a problem," Luna said. "It is good to see that you've taken steps to get rid of the Nargles that have followed you around."

"Thank you," Harry said. "How soon do you think it will take for your father to make his decision?"

"I should know by the weekend."

"Excellent, oh hey there, Neville, why don't you join us?" Harry asked, as the brown haired, pudgy boy appeared in the doorway.

"Oh thanks Harry, hey Ginny," Neville said as he dragged his trunk into the compartment. "Oh hello miss, I don't know you I'm afraid."

"Luna Lovegood," Luna said. "Fourth year Ravenclaw."

"Ah, Neville Longbottom, fifth year Gryffindor." Luna nodded before turning back to her magazine.

The snack cart had already passed them by when Ron and Hermione had reached their compartment, and instantly Harry knew that Ron was in a foul mood, Hermione didn't seem to be much better.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy," Ron growled.

"He's one of the new Slytherin prefects," Hermione elaborated. "Along with Pansy Parkinson."

"I see," Harry said. "Well it's not surprising, Malfoy is Snape's favorite. What about the others?"

"Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan are the Hufflepuffs," Hermione said. "And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil are the Ravenclaw prefects."

"All right, when the patrol schedules come out, let me know," Harry said. "I don't want wither of you going out alone if you are partnered with either Malfoy or Parkinson."

"Harry, they can't take us," Ron argued. "It's only Malfoy and Parkinson."

"I don't care, they could set up an ambush for you," Harry shot back.

"Fine Harry," Ron said. "We'll be careful."

"And what would you need to be careful about Weasel?" a mocking voice scoffed. The group turned to see Malfoy, Parkinson and the bookends, Crabbe and Goyle, in the doorway. "So Potter, I heard that you somehow managed to wriggle out of getting expelled?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," Harry drawled. "Just ask your father about how good at escaping I am. Now what do you want Malfoy?"

"I just came to see how you were handling being second best to Weasley," Malfoy sneered.

"Oh I'm sure you know all about being second best," Harry said. "I mean have you ever caught the Snitch without it flying up your sleeve, or having your daddy do it for you."

The compartment burst into laughter while Malfoy's face turned pink.

"Watch your step this year Potter," Malfoy snarled. "You never know when you'll get tripped up."

"Is that a threat Malfoy?" Harry softly, though it filled the entire compartment. "Because I don't make threats, I make promises and I always keep my promises." Harry rose to his feet, his robes covering his frame. Draco's eyes widened as underneath the Gryffindor symbol, another crest was seen. It was the Potter crest. A glint of gold caught Draco's gaze as well.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed before he spun on his heel and stalked out of the compartment, Pansy hanging off him like a leech, and Crabbe and Goyle lumbering after them.

"Well that was interesting to say the least," Neville said. "I see that you have your family's crest on your robes now Harry. You do realize what that symbolizes don't you?"

Harry nodded. "I do Nev," he said. "But I would appreciate it if you kept it under wraps for now. I want people to think I don't know about it, just that I'm trying to get closer to my family and all that."

"What's so wrong about people knowing that you have your family's crest on your robes?" Ginny asked. "And how did you manage that anyway, I don't see any others with their family crests on their robes."

"Well only Noble and Ancient Houses are able to, and that's only if they are the Head of House," Neville explained. "Harry is the only person at Hogwarts that qualifies."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Look, I hate to ask of you this but I'm going to need a vow of silence from each of you," Harry said. "I don't want anyone to know about this, Malfoy won't talk. He'll think that I just found it and it looked good. He thinks I don't know anything about my family, and I aim to keep it that way."

Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna instantly gave their oaths; Ginny looked a little scared but in the end gave her word.

"Thank you, I am sorry it came to this but I don't want even more attention," Harry said.

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable company as the group talked about their summers. They were uninterrupted due to Hermione casting a Notice-Me-Not charm on the door.

The Gryffindor gang said goodbye to Luna as they reached the Great Hall. As the airy blonde went to join her housemates, Harry narrowed his eyes at the Claws table, as several Claws stood up and moved away from Luna when she sat down.

Harry turned his attention to the staff table, looking for new faces. Hermione and Ron felt a spike of magic coming from Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"So that's Fudge's plan," Harry growled. "The woman in pink works for Fudge, and I think she's our new Defense Professor."

"You can't be serious," Hermione exclaimed. "She was the one who assigned that worthless book."

"She's most likely a plant by Fudge," Harry assumed. "You know someone that is supposed to figure out what's going on for the Ministry."

After the Sorting, in which Harry noted that Slytherin got only three new members, and the Welcoming Feast, Harry saw Dumbledore get to his feet. The noise level that had been building throughout the Feast instantly dropped to zero. Harry rolled his eyes at the smug little grin that Dumbledore tried to hide behind his beard, and tuned out the speech.

"Harry, aren't you coming?" Hermione's voice cut through Harry's mental fog. Blinking, he turned to see that everyone was getting up from their tables. The Headmaster had obviously dismissed them. "Weren't you listening at all?"

"You know I wasn't Hermione," Harry said with a sheepish grin. "But does Dumbledore's speech really ever change?"

"That's not the point, Umbridge interrupted him and gave a speech of her own," Hermione said.

"Let me guess, she pretty much said that the Ministry is going to take over Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Well not so bluntly, but yes."

Harry grinned at his girlfriend. Then his expression turned serious. "We're going to have a meeting tomorrow night," he said. "There's something about Umbridge that gives me a weird feeling."

Hermione nodded and the couple walked out of the Great Hall and up to the common room.

**A/N: Well there's the newest chapter of '_Rise from the Ashes_'. It's a little fast paced but that's mainly because during the summer there's not much to write about. The title needs work and I am looking for suggestions, if you have any, either leave them in a review or PM me. Also, always looking for ways to make this story better, so my ears (review, PM box) are always open. Read and enjoy,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	3. Removing Fangs

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ ****universe does NOT belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling and all who she deems worthy. Unfortunately I am not one of those lucky few. I'm just just borrowing bits and pieces of the _Potter_ universe together and making a cake. **

Harry awoke suddenly as he felt his wand vibrate in its holster. Groaning, Harry stopped the Alarm Charm that he had placed on the wand and holster, and sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry slung his legs over the side of his four-poster and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. Harry threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hooded sweater that he had pulled from his trunk, and crept out of the dormitory. Harry made his way down to the entrance hall and out to the Quidditch Stadium, and went through the Gryffindor locker room to the gymnasium that was hidden under the stadium. Only Quidditch players were normally allowed in the gym but over the years, those who wanted to improve their bodies had found ways to bypass the locking charms, these rule breakers were usually either muggleborn or those who wanted to become Aurors.

After an hour of exercising, Harry made his way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had to slip down a secret passage to avoid Filch on the third floor, and soon enough Harry found himself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Pig Snout." The portrait swung open and Harry climbed into the common room. It was still deserted, and Harry liked it that way. He made his way back up to his dormitory. Neville and Dean were slowly getting out of bed when Harry entered the dormitory.

"What the! Harry, why are you all wet?" Neville asked.

"Went for a run," Harry answered simply.

"Why?"

"I got into the habit last year and it carried over through this past summer, it also helps me wake up," Harry said. Neville nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I reek and am looking forward to having a nice hot shower."

Harry saw a wondrous sight when he returned to the common room. Hermione was sitting in their favorite chair, her legs folded underneath her and a book was in her lap. Harry walked over, grinning. Hermione looked up as Harry's shadow fell over her.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said with a bright smile.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione responded. She put her book away and took Harry's offered hand, allowing Harry to pull her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and their lips met in a light kiss.

"Blimey!" a voice exclaimed behind them. It was Neville; the shy boy was blushing heavily and looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's all right Neville," Harry chuckled. "Why don't we head down to the Great Hall for some breakfast?" Neville nodded, and followed the couple out of the common room.

"So when did this happen?" he asked Harry and Hermione as the trio made their way down to the Great Hall.

"After the Third Task," Harry said. "Though it was Skeeter's article that made me open my eyes to what wonderful person Hermione is." The girl in question blushed and smiled, looking down at her and Harry's intertwined hands.

"Harry, I want you to know that I believe you about You-Know-Who returning," Neville said. Harry blinked before smiling at the Longbottom boy.

"Thank you Neville, that means a lot," Harry said. "But you can't keep hiding behind calling Voldemort," Neville flinched, "by that stupid anagram of a name. If you aren't comfortable with calling him by his made-up name, call him by his true name, Tom Riddle."

"What?" Neville asked.

"Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said. "He was a student here around fifty years ago, and he was a prefect and Head Boy during his time here. He ended up being consumed with proving himself superior to everyone and delved into the Darkest of magics. And enter the monster known as Lord Voldemort."

Neville's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Know thy enemy Neville," Harry said. "Also he's quite the motor mouth, he pretty much won't shut up when you get him talking."

The trio made it to the Great Hall in short order; the Hall was quite empty, only a handful of students were there as well as only two professors. Harry, Hermione and Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table and began pulling food toward them. Slowly the Great Hall began to fill as students began to wake up and make their way down for breakfast. Ron came stumbling in about twenty minutes after Harry, Hermione and Neville had sat down.

"Morning Ron," Harry said, pushing a cup of coffee toward the redhead.

"Thanks mate," Ron yawned as he raised the cup and took a deep breath. "That's so much better. Has McGonagall been by yet?"

'Not yet," Harry said. "Shouldn't be much longer though."

"Correct Mr. Potter," McGonagall's voice said from behind Harry. Turning around, Harry and Hermione saw their Head of House standing behind them.

"Good morning Professor," Harry said. "I'm guessing you have our schedules?"

"Correct once again Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Here you are Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom."

"Thanks Professor," the four Lions said.

Harry opened the envelope and pulled out his schedule. As he read it, Harry's eyes grew more and more narrow. With a frustrated sigh, he tossed the parchment on the table and bit back a growl.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"They didn't change my schedule," Harry said.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Neville asked.

"Last year, I decided to drop Divination and start taking Arithmancy," Harry said. "I'll be right back." Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and made his way to the Head table.

"Professor, I have a question about my schedule."

"Yes Potter, what seems to be the problem?" McGonagall asked.

"I had asked to drop Divination from my classes and replace it with Arithmancy. I took a placement exam given by the Ministry last term and was given permission from the Wizarding Education Agency to join the 4th year class this term but Arithmancy was not listed on my class schedule."

"Ah yes, Professor Dumbledore told me that you had changed your mind," McGonagall said.

"I assure you Professor, he did no such thing," Harry said. "I haven't spoken more than a sentence to the Headmaster since last term. The only time I have even seen the Headmaster was at my trial at the Ministry last month. And also, shouldn't you have asked me for confirmation instead of believing in everything Dumbledore tells you."

"Mr. Potter, I will not have you disrespect the Headmaster like that, I understand you are frustrated and so I will not be taking points but I am afraid that you will not be able to join the 4th year Arithmancy class, it is too late to change it."

"But Professor surely there's something you can do, I mean, classes haven't even started yet," Harry said.

"I'm sorry Potter but the class has been filled."

"But…"

"Potter, that's enough," McGonagall snapped. "The decision has been made!"

"Yes, I see that it has been," Harry said. "Much like the decision to leave me at the Dursleys in the middle of the night, you didn't fight what Dumbledore said then, and I don't expect you to do so now." Harry spun on his heel and stormed back to the Gryffindor table, McGonagall gaping at his back.

"So what are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked when Harry sat back down.

"I'm going to do what Dumbledore and McGonagall always do," Harry said. "Ignore it. I'll just keep doing Arithmancy self-study, I think Divination is a perfect time for a study hall period."

"Wait, you're going to skive off Divination all year!" Hermione gasped. Harry nodded. "Oh ok then."

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" asked Ron. Hermione and Harry both laughed at the redhead.

"What? I've just sorted out my priorities," Hermione said with a teasing grin. Ron gave the brunette a tip of an imaginary hat.

"Are you really going to skive off Divination? I know that you don't like the class but to just not go…" Neville said.

"Neville you are there, Trelawney is a terrible teacher," Harry said. "She just _predicts_ my death every class. Divination isn't something that can be truly taught, at least prediction wise it can't. You can study previous methods of fortune telling but her Inner Eye can't be taught and I'm sick of wasting my time in that class."

"I guess I can see your point," Neville said.

"I would appreciate it if you all kept this quiet," Harry said. "I have a feeling that once McGonagall finds out that I didn't go to class, she won't be very happy."

"I understand Harry, I won't tell anyone."

"Cheers Neville."

"Hello Harry Potter," a dreamy voice came from behind the Gryffindors.

"Oh hello Luna, what brings you to the Lions' Den this morning?" Harry asked.

"I have come to inform you that my father would be ecstatic to write up a contract between House Potter and the _Quibbler_," Luna said. "He told me to tell you that he has written to the goblins' legal department to have them write up a contract. I presume that you should receive it within the next few days."

"That's great to hear Luna, I look forward to the beginning of a very profitable relationship," Harry said.

Luna nodded before skipping back to her seat at the Ravenclaw table. Once more, Harry noticed that several Ravenclaws moved away from Luna when she sat down.

"Hey Ginny, what can you tell me about Luna?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how is she treated in Ravenclaw? What is she like and stuff like that?"

"Luna is…well she's Luna," Ginny said. "Luna is quite eccentric, even by our own standards. She believes in these creatures that no one can see or that she is the only one who believes that they even exist. And I think because of that, Luna is bullied or treated badly."

"I see."

"Come on Harry, I know that look," Hermione said. "Sure Luna seems like a very sweet girl but some of the things she believes in can't possibly exist."

"Why not?" Harry asked, frowning at his girlfriend.

"There's no evidence showing that they do exist."

"Did you think magic truly existed before McGonagall showed up at your house with your letter?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. "There you go, just because you can't see something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. Look at all the things that can't be explained even with magic. Don't you think the first people that discovered a dinosaur had people thinking he was crazy before he showed his findings."

Hermione opened her mouth to refute Harry's point but found that she couldn't.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," a kind voice said from behind the table. It was Dumbledore.

"Good morning Headmaster, what brings you down among the little people this morning?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore ignored the slight verbal jab. "I couldn't help but noticed that Ms. Lovegood came over and you two have a brief conversation."

"We did."

"May I inquire to what the contents of that conversation was?"

"You may," Harry said.

After a moment's pause, Dumbledore spoke up. "Well Mr. Potter…"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, you only inquired what the conversation was about, that doesn't mean I will tell you about it," Harry said. "That conversation was between myself and Ms. Lovegood, as a representative of the _Quibbler_."

"Come now Harry, why the hostility?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't see how a private conversation between two students is any of your business," Harry said, his tone growing flatter. "And I would appreciate it if you would use my name unless you would like me to call you Albus?"

Dumbledore blinked. "My apologies Mr. Potter," he said. "Sometimes when you reach my age, common courtesy is one of the first things that fall by the wayside."

"Indeed Professor, I'll keep that in mind if I reach your advanced age."

"You said that your conversation with Ms. Lovegood was about her father's paper, are you taking out a subscription?"

"I still don't see how it is any of your business but yes, I have taken out a subscription for the _Quibbler_, I find it refreshing to read some news that isn't just Ministry propaganda," Harry said. "I do find it interesting that there are no libel or slander laws in the wizarding world. Lucky though for the _Prophet_ and Rita Skeeter because they both would have been hearing from me about reparations for their slights against me and my family."

"Do mere words hurt you so Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his grandfatherly tone grating on Harry's nerves.

"Were it just me, I would do nothing," Harry said. "But since they are content to sit back and drag my family's name as well as the names of my friends through the mud, I will not stand for it. I hear in the magical world, family means much more than anything else, and since I am the last of the Potters, I decided it was time to fight back."

"Harry, why didn't you come to me about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't see how it is any of your business what the Potter family does," Harry growled. "And I ask you again, my name is Mr. Potter, if you _forget_ again…" he trailed off leaving the threat hanging.

"I only asked because I was good friends with your parents, and I care for you like a grandson," Dumbledore said.

"If you cared for me so much, why did you abandon me at the Dursleys?"

"I did not abandon you, Harry, I placed you with your only remaining family," Dumbledore said.

"They are no family of mine," Harry snarled. "Rabid werewolves would have been a more loving _family_ than the Dursleys. And you say that they are my only remaining family, then what about Andromeda Tonks nee Black, or better yet my godfather. Both of them had closer claims to me than my adoptive-aunt Petunia."

Dumbledore paled behind his beard, Harry catching it, grinned inwardly.

"I find it interesting that my _magical godfather_, Sirius Black, was the first one of the scene at Godric's Hollow, and yet I was brought to the Dursleys by Hagrid on your orders? Quite curious about that."

The Great Hall broke out into murmurs at the juicy gossip. Dumbledore knew he had to act fast.

"You seem quite informed about the escaped convict Sirius Black, does this mean you are in contact with him?" he asked.

"I am just curious at how Black would have survived breaking his oath," Harry said. "As my godfather, he had to have sworn an oath to make sure I was safe and not to allow any harm to befall me. And I would think that betraying my parents and I to Voldemort would certainly qualify. Oh, and after finding out that Sirius Black was my godfather from Minister Fudge, I decided I wanted to know why he might want to come after me."

"There's no way Black should still be alive if he did swear a godparents' oath," Neville said. "The oath would have killed him if he did lead You-Know-Who to the Potters that night."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Harry," Dumbledore said.

"And that is why I asked Director Bones to get me a copy of the trial transcripts for Black," Harry said. "I know that you know about that, as you were there when I asked for them. Also, I should have taken that advice last year about not believing everything you hear. If I had, I would have realized that Mr. Crouch was lying about me having to compete in the Tournament last year, the Goblet of Fire has a fail safe attached to it, if a Champion decides to withdraw, they have until a week before the First Task to do so. Curious how no one told me of this option, including yourself."

"What!" Hermione screamed. "Harry didn't have to compete in that barbaric mockery of a sport!"

"I felt that it would be wise for Harry to continue competing in the tournament in order to root out the culprit," Dumbledore confessed. "Harry was never in any danger."

"Then how in Merlin's name was Harry nearly killed by the Horntail in the First Task, or was kidnapped after the Third Task!" Ron shouted.

"And what about Cedric?" Harry asked. "You said that I was never in any danger, weren't there precautions to make sure that the other Champions were not in danger, Cedric was killed because of that bloody Tournament."

"Yes Harry, you would know about that wouldn't you?" Dumbledore said gravely. "You were the last person to see Cedric Diggory alive, weren't you?"

The Great Hall fell deathly silent. Everyone in the Hall suddenly couldn't breathe as Harry's magic engulfed him or her.

"Are you accusing me of killing Cedric Diggory, Headmaster?" Harry snarled, his eyes flashing. Dumbledore instantly knew that he had crossed a line. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I did NOT kill Cedric Diggory. Peter Pettigrew murdered him on Lord Voldemort's order. So I swear, so mote it be!" A golden swirl of magic circled around Harry, signaling the oath taking effect.

The Great Hall suddenly exploded into chatter as Harry looked at Dumbledore with a hard gaze. "If you are done casting aspersions upon my character Headmaster, I have to return to my dorm to get ready for my lessons. Good day." Harry rose from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall; Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and the Gryffindor Quidditch team followed suit.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do that, who does he think he is?" Hermione scowled.

"He's Dumbledore, he's been in charge for so long that he has become lost to his own legend," Harry said. "He tried to trick me into reveling that I was in contact with Sirius, then he could make people think that I'm Dark for being in contact with a _supposed_ Dark Wizard."

"So what Harry, you have been in contact with Black?" Neville asked.

"Of course, as I said, he's my godfather," Harry said. "And since he never had a trial, he isn't considered a criminal, no matter what the Ministry thinks."

"So why did you request transcripts that don't…" A look of dawning recognition broke over Neville's face. "Merlin, why aren't you in Slytherin after pulling something like that off?"

"Well the Hat wanted to put me in the Snake Pit but I had already met Malfoy," Harry said. "And besides no self-respecting Slytherin would be caught dead in the Snake Pit."

The group laughed as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

Their first Transfiguration and Charms lessons were quite dull. McGonagall and Flitwick spent the first quarter of the periods stressing the importance of their upcoming OWLs. After putting the fear of Merlin in the students, McGonagall and Flitwick had the fifth years go over the last spells they learned from their fourth year.

After Charms, Hermione went off toward Ancient Runes while Ron and Neville made their way up to the Divination tower. Harry went to the common room to self-study for Arithmancy. After lunch, the fifth year Lions made their way down to the dark, damp dungeons where Snape ruled.

Like McGonagall and Flitwick, Snape stressed the importance of the OWLs.

"Now as you all know, at the end of this year, you will undertake your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations," Snape said. "This time next year many of you will never set foot in these dungeons again," he continued, while glaring at Harry, "but until that happy day, I will expect you all to pay close attention. We will this year be focusing the most complicated Potions any of you have seen thus far at Hogwarts. Today, you will attempt to create an acceptable Strengthening Solution. You have the rest of the period, the ingredients are in the cupboard and the instructions are on the board. Now what are you doing standing around!"

The class scurried into motion as everyone tried to be the first to get the materials. Harry returned to his cauldron and looked up at the blackboard for the first instructions. Soon all that was heard in the classroom was the crackle of the fires, the chopping of ingredients or the bubbling of water in the dozens of cauldrons around the room.

"Five minutes!" Snape snapped. "Your potions should be simmering now and have achieved a light blue shimmer."

Harry looked down at his potion, which was simmering quietly, though it was a regular blue rather than the light blue color that Snape had specified and what Hermione's potion had achieved. Harry ladled about a pint of his potion into a flask, labeled it and took the flask up to Snape's desk.

SMASH!

Harry whirled around to see his flask shattered on the stone floor. He looked up to see Snape sneering at him.

"Oh well Potter, seems to be a zero for you today," Snape said with a feral smile.

"Don't worry about it Professor," Harry said. "Accidents happen, I'll just get another sample of my potion." Harry turned back to his cauldron.

"I don't think so, Potter," Snape snarled. "I know that you cheated, so you will be getting that zero!"

"Prove it," Harry growled without turning around.

"What did you say to me Potter?"

"I said, prove that I cheated. If you can, then I'll accept the zero, but you can't prove it can you? You are just trying to soothe your pathetic misgivings by keeping a grudge against my father, who has been dead for the past 14 years. Get over it!

"What did you say?" Snape repeated in a whisper.

"You heard me Snape. I have had enough of your biased vendetta against me because of what my father apparently did to you during school. You have had it in for me ever since the first Potions class my first year. I won't allow you to sabotage my future because you can't get over your past."

"You arrogant brat," Snape spewed. "I am the Potions master of this school, and if I say you cheated, then you did."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss Snape," Harry said. With a flick of his wand, all of his belongings neatly packed themselves in his bag. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out; Hermione, Ron and Neville followed.

"Harry, do you realize what you've just done?" Neville asked as the group reached the common room.

"Yes Neville, I finally stood up to Snape," Harry said. "He has walked all over me ever since I got here. He has never been able to look past my last name. And I'm done dealing with his immaturity, though you guys shouldn't have followed me. You know that Snape is going to whine to Dumbledore and then Dumbledore is going to use McGonagall as his patsy to try and reassert control over me."

Harry's prediction came true at dinner that evening.

"Mr. Potter, what is this I heard about you walking out of your Potions class?"

"I'm sure that you heard all about it from Snape and the Headmaster earlier," Harry said.

"So it is true then, you did leave Potions without permission?"

"I did leave Potions early, that is correct."

"Very well, in light of that, you will be given 10 nights of detention, starting tonight."

"What for!" Ron shouted.

"Mr. Weasley, calm yourself," McGonagall snapped. "Potter, you will report to Professor Snape's office tonight at 8pm for the…"

"I won't be going."

"What?" McGonagall gaped.

"Professor, I refuse to attend these detentions because a petty, immature man that can't get over a grudge that should have ended when my father died."

"You will do as you are told!" McGonagall snapped.

"I see, do you even want to know what happened in Potions or do you have Dumbledore's hand so far up your arse that you are his puppet?" McGonagall's mouth flapped open, never had a student spoken to her like that. "Snape deliberately sabotaged my potion, in a pathetic attempt to fail me. We created the Strengthening Solution in class, and at the end of the period, I brought a sample of my potion up to his desk. When I turned back to finish cleaning up, there was an _accident_ in which only my flask fell from the desk and shattered. I offered to collect a second sample of my potion but then Snape refused and accused me of cheating. I denied the accusation, words were exchanged and then I left before the situation escalated. I am sick and tired of you and the Headmaster allowing that pathetic excuse of a man and teacher to sabotage students' futures."

"Potter!" Snape roared. "You will do as you are told or I will see you expelled!"

"You've been threatening me with expulsion for years, and yet I am still here," Harry said. "You accused me of cheating and then when I asked you for proof, you called me arrogant and said that as Potions Master, what you say goes." Harry turned back to McGonagall. "Professor, as I said I will not attend these detentions, due to the fact that they have no bearing. I have explained the situation and if you believe I still deserve punishment, then I will accept it. But you once told us that our Houses are like our families, doesn't that you make our Head of House much like the mother or father of the family. As that, we should be allowed to come to you with our problems, however I have learned that you just don't care. You would have just written it off as childish nonsense."

"I would do no such thing!"

"Really, well here's an example," Harry said. "_Professor, someone is trying to steal the Stone!_ And we were right, weren't we Professor? Funny how your so-called secure protections were beaten by three first years!" McGonagall's face paled. "If you are not willing to stand up for your House, then stop masquerading as the Head of the Pride." All around them, students were looked at McGonagall with disenchanted frowns.

"Potter, you will be present for those detentions!" Snape roared, spittle flying from his mouth.

"I don't think so Snape, unless you want me to show the world four years worth memories of your treatment of me and any non-Slytherin student," Harry said. "And I'm sure that I won't be the only one who would love to give memories. I know that everyone will be quite surprised to see a _reformed_ Death Eater slandering one of the heroes of the last War, as well as the Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps I should take you advice and use my fame to my advantage?"

Snape's face turned Uncle Vernon puce. Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Harry, you will respect Professor Snape, he is your Professor."

"Headmaster, do you consider writing instructions on the board teaching and then circling the room glaring or making snide comments to every non-Slytherin, while giving tips to the Slytherins. Have you not questioned why the number of Aurors, Healers and Potions Masters/Mistresses has sharply declined ever since Snape took over as Potions professor here? I refuse to subject myself to that _man's_ unrepentant hatred of my father, who's been dead for over a decade! The Hogwarts' Charter allows me the right to hire a private tutor for a class if the student has a valid grievance against the provided teacher."

"I will not allow this!" Dumbledore shouted. "Professor Snape is the Potions Professor of this school and you will…"

"You can't stop this Headmaster," Harry growled. "As long as the student has the financial means to hire the tutor, there is nothing you can do to stop this. Also, I extend this offer to anyone who wishes to take it, just send a letter to St. Mungo's, to the office of Andromeda Tonks."

Dumbledore paled as a majority of the students (i.e. all students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) began clamoring for parchment and quills.

Dolores Umbridge had been sitting at the Head Table, watching the confrontation between Potter, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. She was conflicted; Potter and Dumbledore's relationship seemed to be falling apart, there had been signs of it at Potter's escape from punishment back at the Ministry. However, agreeing with Potter left a bad taste in her mouth. This was Potter, a lying delinquent, someone who was trying to destabilize the Ministry and the Minister.

After dinner, the Heads of Houses met in the Headmaster's office. As soon as the door shut, Snape began ranting about Harry Potter.

"That arrogant brat!" Snape shouted. "Headmaster, you must do something about this outrageous behavior! He can't be allowed to act this way!"

"Severus, it seems that Mr. Potter has a point," Flitwick said. "For the last four years we've heard nothing but bad things about Mr. Potter from you. But it seems that you are the only one who thinks that. In my classes, Mr. Potter has been nothing less than a model student. We all know that James Potter was a prat and a bully to you during your years at Hogwarts but Harry is not his father, for one he has none of the arrogance that James had when he was younger. And I have heard dozens of complaints against you Severus, your teaching methods and your utter bias toward your Snakes."

Snape sputtered but before he could speak, Professor Sprout spoke first. "Don't try and deny it Severus," she said. "We all know that you are partial to your Slytherins, we are all partial to our own Houses but you take it to a unacceptable level. I have heard stories about you taking points from students for breathing too loudly, for answering questions and even being a know-it-all in the case of Ms. Granger. If I hear that any of these stories are true, then I will my Badgers to take up Mr. Potter's offer of private lessons."

"You can't do that!" Snape whined. "I have to be strict on the students, they are all dunderheads who don't understand the subtlety of brewing potions correctly."

"Perhaps it is not the students that are the dunderheads but the teacher," Flitwick said lightly.

"What was that?" Snape snarled.

"Enough of this pointless squabbling," Dumbledore thundered. "You are all Professors of Hogwarts, not some scared first years, so act like it! Now what are we going to do about Mr. Potter? This confrontational attitude mustn't be allowed to continue!"

"What confrontational attitude?" Flitwick asked. "All I see is that Mr. Potter is finally standing up for himself. It seems to me that you do not like this change in Mr. Potter because he no longer looks upon you with reverence. And after you accused him of murdering Cedric Diggory, in front of the whole school no less, is it any wonder that he doesn't?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I admit I have made some mistakes regarding Mr. Potter but he and I are very similar," he said. "We both have a heavy burden that has been thrust upon us."

"Then why are you so worried about Mr. Potter?" Sprout asked. "If you two are similar then let him be."

"I must be there to guide him, so that he does not falter from his path."

"Who are you trying to convince Albus," a snide voice said. It was Phineas Black.

"Indeed," another new voice said. This one came from the Sorting Hat. "The move to defang Severus by using the tutor clause is quite a Slytherin move. He would have done well there."

"Harry Potter is a Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.

"Yes he is, though I stand by what I said, Potter would have done very well in Slytherin," the Hat said. "And it was interesting that the first people that Potter met who knew about the wizarding world were quite biased against Slytherin. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that Headmaster?"

"I believe that is enough for tonight," Dumbledore said.

**A/N: Well there you have a the third chapter of '_Rise from the Ashes_', hope everyone likes it. It is a little bit shorter than the previous chapters but most of the chapters of this story will be between 5k and 6k words. In case you all haven't read my profile, I don't like Snape. I think Alan Rickman did a brilliant job at portraying Snape in the films but as a character I thought that Snape was irredeemable. He is indirectly responsible for James and Lily's deaths, and never grew up from a schoolboy grudge. And he must have known that Peter was a Death Eater not Sirius, yet I'm sure Snape raised a glass when the news broke that Sirius was sent to Azkaban. But anyway, please review or PM if you have any questions, ****concerns or suggestions on how to make this story better.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	4. The First Move is Played

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe is NOT mine, it all belongs to JK Rowling aside from the few spells that I might create. I am not one of the few who was worthy to garner a piece of _Harry_**_** Potter**_**.**

The next day saw Harry and the others seated at the Gryffindor table having breakfast when the doors to the Great Hall flew open. A tall, statuesque blonde woman walked through the doors and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Harry grinned and rose from the table.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks, and thank you for coming," Harry said. "I thought that you would just send me an owl, not grace us with your presence."

Quite Mr. Potter," Andromeda answered with a soft smile. "I was planning on coming up to Hogwarts this weekend but after my office was inundated with owls from students here, begging me to allow them entry into by class, I decided that a personal visit was more appropriate."

"There shall be no transfers," Dumbledore said, rising from his seat at the staff table. "Severus Snape is the Potions Professor of Hogwarts, and you will all proceed to your classes. Andromeda, if you would please follow me to my office."

"Headmaster, you know that if Mrs. Tonks agrees to teach, you can't bar her," Harry said. "Mrs. Tonks, do you have a schedule in mind for classes?"

"At the moment no Mr. Potter," Andromeda said. "I need to see how many students would be attending, and then I could come up with a schedule. I should know by the end of the week."

"That sounds brilliant, perhaps if you sent that schedule to the Heads and myself when you finalize it, we can post them in the common rooms."

"That would be most acceptable," Flitwick said. Sprout nodded while McGonagall looked timid, she chanced a glance at the Headmaster who was frowning deeply.

"Then I look forward to your letter," Harry said. Andromeda gave Harry a wan smile before walking out of the Great Hall. Harry glanced at the Staff Table and saw Snape looking livid much like Uncle Vernon, the same vein throbbing in his forehead. Dumbledore was frowning down at Harry.

"Come on, we should get going," Harry said to his friends. The other Lions nodded and rose from the table.

The first class of the day for the fifth year Lions was their first Defense class of the year, with the Slytherins. Harry knew that he was going to have some jeers and glares coming his way from the Slytherins. And he was right; the vast majority of the Slytherins who entered the classroom were openly glaring at him, though he did spot three Slytherins watching him with an expression that made Harry feel as if his character and motives were being judged.

Umbridge appeared from her office just as the bell rang signaling the start of the period.

"Good morning class," she said. There was a sporadic. "Now that won't do," Umbridge simpered. "I think we should try again, now, good morning class."

"Good morning Professor," rang through the room, though Harry and the others only answered in whispers.

"There you go," Umbridge said. "Now I have received some notes from your previous Professors and found that aside from Professor Quirrell, that your previous Professors didn't follow the Ministry proscribed syllabus at all. And the fact that you were also taught be a dangerous half-breed…" Umbridge trailed off as she saw Harry stiffen. "Do you have something to say Mr. Potter?"

"No Professor," Harry growled.

"Very good. Now because of your uneven tutelage of this subject, we shall be starting over," Umbridge said. "Open your books to chapter one and read the chapter, there will be no need to talk."

There came a rustling of book bags as the class pulled out their textbooks. Harry glanced up at Umbridge who was now seated at her desk watching him like a hawk. He pulled out one of Sirius' old Hit Wizard manuals from his bag and hit it in the Defense text.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask what you are doing?" Umbridge's voice shattered the silence of the room. Harry looked up and nearly jumped out of his chair when he saw that Umbridge was standing right in front of his desk.

"I was reading Professor," Harry said, palming his wand and quickly casting an Invisibility Charm on the manual.

"I could see that Mr. Potter," Umbridge said. "But it wasn't the assigned reading was it?"

"I don't understand Professor, I haven't been reading any other books during class," Harry said. Umbridge frowned.

"That will be detention this evening Mr. Potter," Umbridge said before turning away.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"For lying to your Professor."

"But Professor I didn't lie, I wasn't reading another book."

"That might be true but you were not reading the assigned book," Umbridge snapped. "Tonight, my office, 7pm."

Harry grit his teeth but kept his mouth shut.

"Professor you can't do that!" Hermione spoke up. "Harry wasn't lying, you can't give him detention just because you feel like it."

"Silence Miss Granger!" Umbridge cried. "I am your Professor and what I say goes. Now another word from any of you, and you'll be joining Potter in detention. Now you are all here to learn, and despite what you might have been told that a certain Dark Lord has somehow returned from the dead. Well I am here to tell you that that is a lie."

"Professor, how do you know that Voldemort is dead?" Hermione asked. "From what was reported, a body was never recovered from Godric's Hollow, aside from James and Lily Potter."

"Ms. Granger…" Umbridge began but Neville cut her off.

"Hermione's right, how can you be sure that You-Know-Who is really dead?" he asked.

"Children, despite what you have been told by Professor Dumbledore and Mr. _Potter_, there is nothing to worry about," Umbridge said, trying to regain control.

"Then why won't you allow us to use magic?" Ron asked. "Your course aims say nothing about using magic. If we can't practice magic, what's the point of even being here? This is a school of magic, if we aren't going to use magic then we are just like muggle students."

Umbridge's eyes bugged out at this.

"What!" Malfoy shouted. "I will not act like a muggle, they are beneath us! We have magic, we should be using it!"

As much as it pains me to agree with Malfoy, he's right," Harry said. "At least about using magic, if I'm not going to learn defensive magic, I might as well study up for my GCSE's or my A levels."

"Isn't there a practical part on our OWLs? If we can't practice the spells, then how will we be able to do them during the Exams?" Padma asked.

"If you have studied the theory enough, you will be fine for your exams," Umbridge said. "Now I will not hear another word, the Ministry has come up with this lesson plan, and you will follow it. Now continue reading, and if I hear another word from anyone, it will be detention for a week."

The rest of the period was spent in silence, as no one wanted to get on Umbridge's bad side. When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the double period, the class quickly gathered up their bags and left the classroom.

"Who does that bitch think she is?" Hermione growled.

"Calm down Hermione, its just a detention," Harry said, trying to soothe his irate girlfriend.

"That's not the point Harry, and you know it!" Hermione snapped. "You didn't lie to her, she's just trying to get you in trouble."

"Harry mate, what was that about agreeing with Malfoy?" Ron asked. "You hate Malfoy."

"I don't hate Malfoy," Harry said. "I do think he's not worth thinking about and is a bigoted, bullying bastard. But I wanted to get the pureblood bigots to our side, sort of. If they write to their folks the Umbridge treating them like muggles, because she isn't allowing them to use magic then…"

"Their parents will put pressure on Umbridge from her biggest supporters," Hermione exclaimed. "That's brilliant Harry!" She pulled him into a heated kiss that caused the others to look away. Harry had a glazed look when Hermione pulled back. Hermione stifled a giggled at the effect she had on Harry. It took Harry a couple of minutes before he had regained enough cognitive function to speak.

"You know what else is interesting, while Umbridge said we can't practice magic in class, she never said anything about practicing outside of it," Harry said. "We just need to find a place to practice."

"I don't think that McGonagall will let you use an empty classroom like she did last year," Ron said.

"You're probably right Ron, we'll just have to find a spot that we won't be interrupted. And I know just the perfect people to ask," Harry said. "Also we shouldn't keep this to ourselves, we should find out who else would be willing to join our practice sessions."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Hey Hermione, what do you know about Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davies and Blaise Zabini?"

"Why do you want to know about them? They're Slytherins!" Ron snapped.

"Well they weren't glaring at me when they entered the DADA classroom unlike their housemates," Harry said. "So Hermione, what can you tell me about them?"

"Not a whole lot," Hermione said. "They' re always together in Runes and Arithmancy. Also, they seem to keep abreast of Malfoy. I think it would be risky to contact them but if we could get them in, we'd have an in with the Slytherins."

Harry nodded. "That's what I thought, try and get them talking during class Hermione," he said. "Sound them out about joining our group."

Hermione nodded before giving Harry a peck on the cheek and heading off to Arithmancy while Harry, Ron and Neville headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So Harry, what were you doing in Defense?" Ron asked.

"I was reading one of the old manuals that Sirius gave me," Harry said. "That Slinkhard book is complete rubbish, Voldemort is back and I'm not going to just stick my head in the sand and ignore it."

"So it is true, You-Know-Who is back?" a thick Irish voice asked. It was Seamus.

"Yes Seamus, he's back," Harry said heavily. "I wish to Merlin that he wasn't but wishes have little bearing on reality. The Ministry is perfectly willing to bury their heads in the sand and ignore the obvious. Voldemort is going to stick to the shadows until he is ready, and we need to do the same thing. If we don't take advantage of this lull and get stronger, Voldemort will just waltz in and take over."

"But we're just kids, what can we do?" Lavender asked.

"We buckle down and learn how to defend ourselves, properly," Harry said. "We also start making people realize that agreeing with Voldemort's philosophy is wrong, and that we won't stand for bigotry and bullying in this school."

"You're talking about taking over the school Harry?" Padma gasped.

"No, I'm talking about enforcing the rules and not standing for those who break them?"

Harry made his way down to Umbridge's office for his detention after dinner; his wand was in its arm holster and his cloak and map were stuffed in his bag. Harry knocked on the office door and heard Umbridge bid him entry.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," Umbridge simpered. "Now I know that you know why you are here?"

"I am here because you believed that I was lying to you but Professor…"

"No buts Potter," Umbridge snapped. "You are a lying boy who is only trying to make trouble for the Ministry and the Minister."

Harry frowned. "I don't see how telling the truth is making trouble," he said. "You were in the Great Hall when Dumbledore accused me of killing Cedric Diggory, my oath should have wiped out any doubt that my story was false, away."

"The Dark Lord is dead, he has been dead for nearly fifteen years and he has not returned," Umbridge screamed. "Now it seems drastic methods must be taken to make sure you stop spreading these vicious and nasty lies. Tonight, you will be writing lines for me, I have already prepared a quill and parchment for you."

Harry noticed the desk facing Umbridge's own desk, a long black quill was laying on a blank piece of parchment. Harry raised a hand to his glasses, and rubbed his brow. As he lowered his hand, Harry brushed a finger along the silver frame of his glasses. The quill and chair began to glow a malevolent red. Harry cancelled the Mage Sight feature on his glasses before looking back at Umbridge.

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm waiting," Umbridge sneered.

Harry sat down at the desk, and instantly felt an effect similar to being near a Dementor.

"What is this?" Harry asked sharply.

"What is what?" Umbridge simpered.

"This chair isn't from Hogwarts isn't it?" Harry growled. "This chair seems like it belongs in a courtroom or a holding cell."

Umbridge snapped her fingers and chains erupted from the chair pinning Harry in place.

"Umbridge, what is this!" Harry shouted as he felt the Dementor effect increase.

"Silence Potter," Umbridge snarled. "You are in no position to demand anything. You don't think I know why you had that bumbling fool Weasley put a Silencing Charm on you last month. You had something to do with Sirius Black's escape from Hogwarts two years ago, and you are going to tell me." Umbridge rose from her desk, pulling something from a drawer. Harry saw that it was a glass phial. "I know you are familiar with this potion Potter. Now it is illegal to use on a minor, as well as without the approval of the Wizengamont, so it will only be my last resort. First, we will try this!"

Umbridge waved her wand at Harry, and the chains holding Harry in place crackled and Harry felt tiny charges of electricity surges through his arm and legs. Harry grit his teeth to keeping from shouting his discomfort.

"So, you still won't talk?" Umbridge asked. "Very well, let's up the voltage." A stronger surge of electricity raced across Harry's nervous system.

"Ah!" Harry cried in pain. The surge ended just as suddenly as it came, causing him to slump in the chair, panting.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Umbridge asked.

"Sod off you bitch," Harry snarled. "I'm not going to tell you shite! You think this hurts; Voldemort hit me with a Cruciatus three months ago, this is nothing compared to that."

Umbridge snarled in return. "So it seems that you can take some pain," she said. "Very well then, then I guess we'll have to use Veritaserum." She walked over to Harry's side, slapped Harry's face and grabbed his hair, wrenching it back.

Suddenly she froze when she felt the tip of a wand poking her neck.

"Drop that phial," Harry growled. The phial slid from Umbridge's stunned grasp and shattered on the ground. Harry rose from the chair, the chains fading into smoke. "Did you really think that you could make me betray my godfather? Did you really think that you would get away with trying to torture me and dose me with Veritaserum? Now sit!"

Umbridge fell into the seat that Harry had vacated. Harry strode around to face Umbridge, chains wrapping around her.

"Now, I could legally kill you," Harry said lightly. "I mean you did just torture a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House." Umbridge's eyes bugged out at Harry's admission. "But that won't do, people will ask too many questions if you just up and vanish, so this is what we are going to do. You are going to help me."

"I will never help you Potter," Umbridge sneered.

"We'll see," Harry said. "Now I could Obliviate the last hour of your memory but you see, I'm not so good at Memory Charms. In fact, I've never tried one, so I would most likely wipe your entire mind clean, and we don't want that, do we? So, it looks like the only remaining option is this. _**Imperio!**_"

Umbridge stiffened as Harry's spell took effect. "Now you will continue on yours and Fudge's plans for Hogwarts but you will keep me abreast of those plans. Every two weeks you will give me a detention, and during those detentions you will tell me those plans. You also will not remember who put you under this spell, and if anyone attempts to find out you will do whatever it takes to stop them."

Harry placed Umbridge back at her desk and put his wand away. "Professor, Professor Umbridge, are you all right?" Harry asked.

Umbridge blinked and looked around the room before seeing Harry sitting at the desk in front of her. "Potter, what the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Professor, but you seemed to zone out as I was leaving and I wanted to make sure that you were ok," Harry said.

"I'm fine Potter, now get out of here," Umbridge said, waving a dismissive hand at Harry. Harry bade Umbridge goodnight and left the office, a feral smile appearing on his face.

The next morning Harry met with Hermione, Ron and the twins.

"So Hermione, did you manage to speak with those three Slytherins?" he asked.

"I tried but Malfoy is in our Arithmancy class, so I couldn't talk to them without tipping him off," Hermione answered. "Malfoy isn't in our Ancient Runes class, so I'll try to speak to them then."

"Very good, now, since Umbridge is going to bar us from practicing spells during class, we will have to do it ourselves."

"You told us this yesterday Harry, and you said that you were going to talk to Sirius and Remus," Ron said.

"I did talk with them last night and they said they would think about places but also told me about another being that probably knows more about the castle than anyone, even the Marauders."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby."

With a CRACK, the ever-excitable house elf appeared, his mismatched clothing nearly gleaming in its colorful intensity.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby cried. "What can Dobby do for you?"

"Hello Dobby," Harry said. "We were just wondering if you or any of the other Hogwarts house elves know of a place where we could practice spells without being spied on?"

"Oh yes Harry Potter sir," Dobby exclaimed. "I know the perfect place. The elves call it 'the Come-and-Go Room'. It is truly a magical room; it is always equipped for the users' needs."

"That sounds perfect Dobby, can you tell us where this room is?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry Potter, you need to walk in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the trolls three times while thinking about what you need."

"Thank you Dobby, you've done brilliantly," Harry said with a warm smile.

"Harry Potter sir is much too kind," Dobby cried, tears welling up in his tennis ball size eyes. With another sharp CRACK, Dobby vanished, leaving an amused Harry and friends.

"So when should we check this room out?" Harry asked.

"Harry, are you sure that you should be trusting Dobby with something like this?" Hermione asked. "I mean, he's nice and all but don't you remember second year, how he tried to save your life by shutting down the portal at King's Cross, and that rogue Bludger at the Quidditch Match?"

"Sure Dobby has been a little overzealous in protecting me but his heart is in the right place," Harry said. "And besides, Dumbledore mentioned it in passing at the Yule Ball."

"All right but I still think we need to be cautious."

"Don't worry Hermione, we will be but we still need to find a time to check this place out."

"Well Ron and I have patrols tonight, if you want to tag along under your cloak, I'm sure we could find ourselves patrolling by there," Hermione said.

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"So how did your detention with Umbridge go?" Ron asked.

"Ok, she just made me do lines the whole time," Harry said.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Fred said. Harry shrugged.

That night, Harry was sitting in a cushy armchair with Ron, who was playing chess against Seamus. Hermione walked down from the dorm and made her way over to the boys.

"Ronald, did you forget that we have patrols tonight?" Hermione snapped when she saw that Ron only in street clothes, not his school uniform.

"Oh sorry Hermione, I'll be right there," Ron said as he put Seamus in checkmate. The redhead rushed past Hermione, up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"I'm going to head up as well, I'm knackered," Harry said. He rose from the armchair, gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and headed up to the boys' dormitory as well.

"Hey Ron, you better hurry up mate, Hermione doesn't look happy that you are making her wait," Harry said. Ron cringed as he clasped his robes around his neck. "Night mate," Harry said as he climbed into his four-poster.

"Right Harry," Ron called back as he left the dorm.

Once the dorm was empty, Harry quickly left the confines of his four-poster, pulled his Invisibility Cloak from his bag and flung it around him. Harry's wand flashed as he cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on the bed. He then snuck back down the stairs to the common room and quickly walked through to catch Ron and Hermione as they exited the portrait hole.

"You were cutting it pretty close there, Harry," Hermione whispered as she, Ron and an invisible Harry turned the corner from the corridor leading to the Fat Lady.

"Sorry but I made it, so what do we do now?" Harry asked. "What do you guys do on prefect patrols anyway?"

"No clue," Ron said. "This is our first one remember Harry."

"Well we're supposed to just go around the castle, making sure that students aren't out after curfew and such," Hermione said.

"Ok, any idea what type of route you two should take?" Harry asked. "Because I do have the Map."

"Oh the Marauders would be rolling over in their graves if they heard that the Map was being used to root out troublemakers," Hermione giggled.

"Probably but also if we go to the seventh floor, I can use it to keep an eye out for others."

"All right, why don't we go up there at the end of the night, we can say that we were on our way back to the common room," Ron said.

"That should work," Harry said. "Hey, are you two the only prefects patrolling tonight?"

"Well, the seventh year Ravenclaws are patrolling as well," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Because Malfoy and his goons just left the Slytherin common room," Harry said.

"What?" Ron and Hermione shouted.

"What is he doing out of their common room?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, it looks like he's headed toward Snape's office," Harry said watching the tiny black dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy' make its way toward Snape's office.

"Keep an eye on them Harry," Ron said. "As much as it pains me, Malfoy could have a legitimate reason to visit Snape." Harry and Hermione nodded, somewhat stunned at how Ron acted when Malfoy's name came up.

The Trio spent the next two hours wandering the castle, and with the aid of the Marauders' Map, sent happy couples sulking back to their common rooms. As the trio made their way back toward the Gryffindor Common Room, they took a detour to the seventh floor corridor where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy hung.

"Ok, here we are," Harry said. "Why don't I try it first while you two keep an eye on the Map." Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry handed over the Map and turned to face the empty wall.

'_We need a place to practice magic, a place where no one can find us,_' Harry thought as he paced in front of the wall three times. When he turned back on his third pass, a door appeared in the wall. Harry drew his wand and cautiously opened the door. What was inside stunned and amazed Harry, the room had several large bookcases filled with books, there were several training dummies leaning against the opposite wall and there were dozens of cushions or large bean bags that were littered around the room.

"This is amazing!" Hermione gasped as she and Ron followed Harry into the room. "Look at all this stuff, there are training manuals, dueling edict books and even books by muggles on war. How is this possible?"

"Magic," Harry chuckled. Ron laughed at the adorable pout that Hermione gave Harry at his response.

"All right, I think its time that we head back to the common room," Ron said. "Our patrol is about to end."

Hermione huffed as she put down an Auror manual from France. Harry chuckled at his girlfriend's absolute thirst for knowledge. The Trio left the room and the door vanished into the wall as they left.

"What do we have here?" drawled a hated voice as Ron, Hermione and a hidden Harry came around the corner. It was Malfoy, flanked by Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You are out after curfew Malfoy, you all are," Hermione said sharply. "If you leave now, Ron and I will leave this little night-time wandering out of our report."

Malfoy chuckled darkly and snapped his fingers. Four more Slytherins appeared from the shadows behind Ron and Hermione. "Please Mudblood, you are in no position to be making threats," Malfoy sneered. "Now drop your wands and kick them aside, or we will take them from you."

Suddenly three red bolts of magic spat from thin air, causing three of the older Slytherins to slump to the floor.

"What the!" Malfoy cried as Hermione's and Ron's Stunner impacted Crabbe and Goyle. The remaining older Slytherin dropped from another Stunner.

"I believe that the tables have turned Malfoy," Ron growled. "Now you can drop them."

"What is going on here?" a silky, hated voice asked from the shadows. Snape appeared. Ron and Hermione scowled. "What is this, two prefects attacking students?" he said with a feral sneer. "Well, well, well, this is quite a predicament. I think two hundred points from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of term will do as punishment."

"And what about Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "He and these Slytherins are our after curfew, and they tried to ambush us."

"Mr. Malfoy and his friends had my permission Ms. Granger," Snape said easily, his black eyes shining malevolently. "And all I saw was two prefects attacking unarmed students without warning."

"And what may I ask was the permission for Severus?" a sharp voice from behind the group asked. It was McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout flanked her. Snape's face flickered in surprise but he quickly mashed it.

"They were returning from the library, I assume," Snape answered.

"Then why were they all the way up here?" Flitwick asked. "The library is on the second floor, and the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons."

"I am counteracting your punishment Severus, it seems that your students' ambush failed," McGonagall snarled. "And each of you Slytherins have just lost twenty-five points EACH from your house, and you all will be serving two weeks detention with either Professor Hagrid or Mr. Filch. Now get out of my sight!"

The Slytherins looked to Snape but McGonagall caught it. "And don't look to Severus for help, Pomona, Filius, would you mind escorting these students back to their dormitories, so that they don't get _lost_ once more."

"Of course Minerva," Filius said. "Come along, now!"

The Slytherins slouched and followed Professor Sprout down the hallway, Flitwick trailing behind, his wand out. Once they had vanished around the corner, McGonagall slowly turned to Severus, looking much like her Animagus form.

"Never in all my life have I seen such a blatant display of unprofessionalism," she hissed. "If it were up to me Severus, you would be out on your arse tonight, and the Aurors would be waiting at the gates. However, since that pleasure only resides with the Headmaster, I am limited in what I can do to you. But don't look so relieved Severus, I am still your superior and from this day on, you no longer have the ability to add or deduct points from any student, and while you may give detentions, the cause and duration will be monitored and agreed upon by the other three Heads."

"What!" Snape shouted. "You go too far!"

"Silence," McGonagall roared. "If you have any common sense, you will be silent and gracious that is it only just that. Now back to your quarters Severus!"

Snape looked livid and his eye twitched rapidly but he spun on his heel, and stalked off, his cloak billowing behind him. McGonagall turned to Ron and Hermione, both who looked relieved to see the Potions professor leave.

"You may come out now Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. Ron and Hermione looked stunned at the fact that their Head of House knew that Harry was there. But Harry didn't look surprised. "Well done in alerting us to the situation Mr. Potter, and I must apologize for ever doubting that Severus would stoop that low. I hope that in future, you will see that I am worthy of your trust."

"What you just did has gone a long way Professor," Harry said. "Just continue doing what is right, and you'll get no problems from me."

McGonagall nodded. "Now while you were helping Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, you were out after curfew and therefore I must take ten points from Gryffindor. However, due to your calm reactions in the face of overwhelming adversity, I award twenty points each to Mr. Weasley and you, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said.

"Now you three should get inside before someone else comes along," McGonagall said. "Goodnight you three."

"Goodnight Professor," the trio chorused.

"Harry, how did you get McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout to get here so quickly?" Ron asked when the trio had settled into three armchairs by the common room fire.

"After we left the Room of Requirement, I noticed that Malfoy, his goons and Snape were around the seventh floor corridor," Harry said. "So I sent a Patronus to each of the other Heads of House to ask them to come to the Gryffindor corridor for prefects' assistance."

"That was brilliant Harry," Ron laughed. "Did you see Snape and Malfoy's faces?"

"You know that they won't take this sitting down, especially Snape," Hermione pointed out.

"I know but there was no way that I was going to let Snape and Malfoy get away with trying to ambush you two," Harry growled. "We should keep this under wraps, I don't want anyone to know that I was with you guys. Let the Slytherins think that you two are that powerful."

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean you are a lot stronger than both of us Harry," Hermione said.

"Not it's a good idea," Ron said. "Even if it were true, Malfoy and his goons wouldn't want this getting out. I mean, eight pureblood Slytherins being beaten easily by a blood traitor and a muggleborn."

"He's got a point," Harry said. "Malfoy would lose quite a lot of face and standing if this got out, it will be bad enough when the Slytherins see their point total in the morning. And with McGonagall's punishment of Snape, they can't quickly make up those points. Come on, let's get to bed, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Why, we're going to take over the world of course," Harry answered with a cheeky grin. "I'm joking of course, but tomorrow I'd like to get the first of our friends practicing." Hermione and Ron nodded.

The next day the main topic of gossip around the Great Hall was the amount of points that had been deducted from the Slytherin hourglass, there were no emeralds in the large counter. Harry, Ron and Hermione all hid grins as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you three smirking at?" Neville asked.

"You all look like the cat that caught the canary," Fred said.

"Oh let's just say that we might have an inkling of why the Slytherins have no points," Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh I smell a prank," George said excitedly. "Do tell."

"Sorry mate but this one is best kept quiet," Harry said. "But let's say that Malfoy and his goons won't think that Ron and Hermione are easy marks."

Eyes swiveled to Ron and Hermione but they just shook their heads.

"Look, we've found a place where we'll be able to practice," Harry said. "Let anyone know who you know is trustworthy. We will meet at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy at 8pm tonight."

Fred and George nodded, their faces set and serious.

That night found Harry, Ron and Hermione as they made their way up to the Room of Requirement. Harry summoned the room. After five minutes, the twins, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, the Patil twins, Lavender and Luna entered, all of them except Luna looked absolutely stunned and amazed at the room.

"Wow," they all exclaimed when they entered.

Once everyone had settled onto cushions or beanbags, and Harry had explained the Room, the lesson began. Harry had the group first work on their spell casting speed as well as their accuracy.

"Speed and precision counts more than just pure power when it comes to dueling," Harry said. "If you are able to cast spells faster and more accurately then your opponent, that gives you the advantage. Also, it gives you the chance to get away."

"You're asking us to run away, like cowards?" Seamus asked.

"No, I'm tell that you should not throw away your lives," Harry said. "Make no doubt that there will be deaths during this war. What I'm trying to teach you will hopefully allow you all to make sure that you survive. There are several absolutes rules regarding war; in war, people are going to die and there's nothing you can do to change that, and second is that the point of war is not to die for your cause, but to make the other guy die for his."

"You want us to become murderers?" Lavender cried.

"No!" Harry snapped. "Look, I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you all, I am training you to take the lives of Death Eaters, men and women who have forsaken their humanity when they joined Lord Voldemort." The room, aside from Ron and Hermione, shivered. "Look you all better get over this pathetic fear of a name. Voldemort is not even the bastard's real name. Instead of using that pathetic 'You-Know-Who' crap, call him Tom or Riddle, since his given name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"He told me, during that Chamber of Secrets fiasco," Harry said. "He was the one who was causing all those attacks that year."

"But we heard…" Lavender began but a cold glare from Harry shut her up.

"Ok, now every meeting we have, for the first hour we will continue working on spell casting speed and accuracy, then it will be either dodging practice, learning new spells or talking about situations that we might find ourselves in during this war."

At the end of the two-hour meeting, Harry gave the signal to stop and called everyone together.

"All right guys," Harry said. "That was a very good start for everyone. Now unfortunately, our time has come to an end. Hermione has something to give you." Hermione went around the room, handing out a piece of parchment to each of the group. "Now each of you has been given a very special piece of parchment, that piece has been enchanted by Hermione to respond to my master parchment. This will allow me to set the time of the next meeting without someone we don't want overhearing listening in. Until next time."

The group left the Room in high spirits and made their way back to their dormitories.

"That was brilliant Harry," Hermione gushed. "You really are a great teacher Harry." Harry blushed under the praise from his girlfriend.

"Come on Hermione, I didn't do that well," Harry said. "You saw that everyone aside from you, Ron and the Twins, looked stunned that I was training them to take lives. I am training them to become soldiers, and they are afraid of that fact!"

"Ok, so you might be training us to be soldiers but you yourself said that this is war, and in war, you need soldiers," Ron said. "I mean, you aren't telling everyone to use your training to harm innocent people, you are training them to defend themselves and their families against murderers, rapists and thugs."

"And if we are the soldiers, then Harry, you are the general," Hermione said. "It's like you said, the only way to win this war is to destroy Riddle and his Death Eaters, without mercy. Because they won't show us any in return."

**A/N: Well there you have it, the fourth chapter of '_Rise from the Ashes_'. Hope you all like it, it was a fun chapter to write. I liked delving into Harry's darker side, and I hope that I did a decent job of it. If you have any suggestions or comments, don't hesitate to leave me a review or a PM. I'm going to try and keep up with this posting pace but more likely, chapter will be either weekly or every other week. Also, check out my '_Vengeance Or Justice_' story, the people have spoken and I will be writing an epilogue to wrap everything up, I plan on having that up by the weekend of Sept. 27th, so cross your fingers.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	5. The First Casuality

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT MINE, I am not JK Rowling nor am I one of the select few that she deemed worthy of owning a piece of _Harry Potter_.**

The months of September and October flew by for the inhabitants of Hogwarts; Umbridge was still refusing to teach or allow the use of magic in her classes, Snape was stalking around the castle like a wild Hungarian Horntail after hearing the students rain praise upon Andromeda's Potions classes. Dumbledore had tried to overturn McGonagall's decree regarding Snape but relented when presented with the facts, as well as Flitwick and Sprout's testimony. The approach of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match brought tensions between the two houses to an all-time high, especially as Malfoy was still smarting from the attempted ambush against Ron and Hermione. What really made Malfoy furious was that he had been banned from playing in the match, a third year boy by the name of Derek MacDonald was replacing him.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season," Lee Jordan cried over the thundering cheers of the stadium. "We have the Snakes of Slytherin vs. the defending Cup champions, the Lions of Gryffindor! Now there have been some lineup changes since the last match; for the Snakes, third year Derek MacDonald is replacing Draco Malfoy as Seeker, though a brain dead flobberworm would make a better Seeker than…"

"Jordan!" McGonagall shouted, though she agreed with Jordan.

"Sorry Professor," Lee said, the whole stadium knew that he didn't mean it. "Now former Lions Keeper Oliver Wood graduated two years ago and has been replaced by Ron Weasley, brother of the best Beaters in Hogwarts, the Terrible Twins, Fred and George."

Harry clapped a hand on Ron's shoulders. "Relax mate, just focus on the Quaffle and nothing else, and you'll do fine," he said.

Ron nodded though he still looked green.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was on. Harry shot into the air faster than any of the other players. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted the new Slytherin Seeker fall into a tailing position. Harry immediately noticed that the new Seeker looked much more comfortable on his broom than Malfoy ever did.

"Lets see how well you fly then new kid," Harry said. He rocketed toward the Slytherin goals, the Slytherin Seeker following close behind. One of the Slytherin Beaters launched a Bludger toward Harry, who saw it coming. He quickly barrel rolled over the iron ball and pulled out of his dive, zipping right past the Slytherin Keeper who flinched, at exactly the wrong moment as Katie Bell flung the Quaffle through the center hoop. Harry grinned as he settled high above the match, looking around the pitch for a glint of gold.

The match while started off well for the Lions, soon turned into a slugging match. Ron's inexperience at Keeper quickly showed as he struggled to keep the Slytherins from scoring. After thirty minutes of play, the score was 120-80 to Slytherin; the Lions' Chaser line was doing a spectacular job at keeping the Lions close, and while Ron had pulled off some great saves, the momentum was clearly on the Slytherins' side.

Harry suddenly caught sight of glint of gold hovering around the base of the Gryffindor goal posts. He shot down toward the Snitch, lying nearly flat on his broom to reduce wind resistance, and gain speed as the Slytherin Seeker was hovering halfway across the Pitch from him. The only sounds that Harry heard were the rushing of the wind roaring past his ears as he flashed across the pitch. The Slytherin Seeker saw Harry diving and wheeled his broom around and dove after the Gryffindor. Harry weaved his way through the Chaser line and flattened out a few feet above the ground, zipping across the ground toward the Snitch.

The small golden ball seemed to notice Harry bearing down on it as it zoomed skyward. Harry jerked his broom up and shot after the Snitch. This change of direction suited MacDonald, as it allowed him to gain on Harry and the Snitch. MacDonald settled into Harry's wake as the two Seekers soared skyward. Harry's Firebolt was slowly pulling away from MacDonald, who was using Malfoy's Nimbus 2001.

Suddenly another Bludger rocketed toward Harry, cutting right in front of Harry. He swerved to avoid the Bludger, but this course correction slowed Harry down enough for MacDonald to flash past. Harry growled as he rocketed after Slytherin Seeker and the Snitch. The Snitch, seemingly sensing a new pursuer, darted into the sun. MacDonald cursed as he lost sight of the small golden ball.

"Stop playing around Harry!" Angelina shouted as Harry descended to a regular playing level. "We need you to find the Snitch now!"

"I'm trying damnit but this new kid is a lot better than Malfoy ever was," Harry said.

"Just find the Snitch!" Angelina demanded before dodging a Bludger that came rocketing at her.

Harry zoomed off in a figure-eight pattern searching relentlessly. MacDonald was doing the same but in the opposite direction. There came a glint of gold that Harry spotted hovering in the shadow of one of the Slytherin goal posts. Harry chanced a look at MacDonald but saw that the Slytherin Seeker hadn't spotted the Snitch. Harry pulled up on his broom, soaring high above the pitch while keeping an eye on the Snitch. Like a hawk, Harry rolled over, seemingly floating in mid air, before falling so fast that he was like a blur. Diving straight down, he weaved his way through the Slytherin hoops. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw MacDonald speeding toward him but it was too late.

Wrenching up on the handle of his broom, Harry leveled out mere feet from the ground, his right hand held aloft, two glittering wings glinting between his fingers.

Hooch blew her whistle signaling the end of the match. Harry was instantly surrounded by his teammates who were screaming madly. Harry noticed that MacDonald had landed nearby, and he slipped out of the team celebration and made his way over to the third year Slytherin.

"Nice match Derek," Harry said, holding out his hand. Derek narrowed his blue eyes at Harry's outstretched hand before looking up at Harry's face.

"Thanks Potter," MacDonald said. "I've seen you fly before but Merlin, flying against you is something else."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment," he said. "You're not too bad yourself, leagues better than Malfoy for sure." MacDonald gave Harry a small grin.

"I shouldn't be saying this, especially to a Gryffindor, but most of the team doesn't like Malfoy anyway," Derek said. "They all know that Malfoy, while a decent Seeker, is a pathetic Seeker."

"Well, I have a feeling that after today, they'll be wanting you as Seeker," Harry said.

"Maybe but they are all too afraid of Malfoy's father or they agree with his philosophy and don't want someone beneath their status flying with them."

"And you don't?"

"That's a difficult question to answer," Derek said. "I do believe that we have traditions that we should protect and that muggleborns don't take the time to learn about our traditions but magical ability is magical ability, no matter what your blood status is."

"Interesting answer, very Slytherin-like," Harry said. "Well we better go back to glaring at each other since we are supposed to hate each other because of our Houses." Derek grinned at Harry once more before his face twisted into a sneer and he spun around, stalking off toward his teammates who had been watching the pair like hawks.

"So what was that about Harry? You and that Slytherin third year," Hermione asked during the victory party in the Gryffindor Tower that afternoon.

"Just talking with the new Seeker," Harry said. "I wanted to congratulate the kid on a good game, and found out that Malfoy might not have the standing in Slytherin that we originally thought. It seems that most of his face come from the fact of who his father is."

"So what are we going to doing about it?" Hermione asked.

"Lets meet up tomorrow in the village," Harry said. "I think its time we started showing Malfoy and the bigots they have someone to fear in Hogwarts."

The next day was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins were sitting in a rented room in the Three Broomsticks.

"So Harry, what is this all about?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure you all have heard why Slytherin lost all those point," Harry said. Despite the best efforts of McGonagall, the story of Malfoy's failed ambush against Ron and Hermione got out, and the Slytherins found themselves under intense scrutiny from all corners of Hogwarts. Even Snape was barely holding up under the pressure coming from his fellow Heads of House. His ferocious demeanor was mitigated by the fact that he couldn't take points or give out detentions like Dumbledore attempted to give out lemon drops. And without their number one supplier of points, the House Cup was quickly becoming a three House race. "Well, I have a feeling that Malfoy is fed up licking his wounds, and with Slytherin's loss yesterday, coupled with the fact that Malfoy could even be replaced as Seeker, he won't sitting back much longer."

"Ok but what has that got to do with us?" Fred asked.

"We are not going to allow Malfoy to do anything," Harry said. "We are going to show that there are people willing to stand and fight against his bigoted ideas."

"But isn't that what we are already doing?" Ron asked.

"True but its time to take this a step forward," Harry said. "We are going to resurrect the Marauders. Sirius and Remus told me that while the Marauders were pranksters for sure, they also focused on keeping Death Eater sympathizers from gaining followers in the school. It was hard to take the Death Eaters seriously when they were constantly getting pranked."

"So we're going to prank Malfoy and his goons?" Fred asked, a wide grin coming to his and his twin's faces.

"Yes, we're going to show the school that there is another side of this war besides Riddle's and Dumbledore's," Harry said.

"Who's?" George asked.

"Ours," Harry answered.

"But Harry, everyone knows about the Marauders, and all the teachers know who they were, if we use that name, then we'll found out instantly," Ron pointed out.

"That's true, but that's why we are going to expand the Marauders," Harry said. "We get everyone involved, rotating people in and out so that they can't pin anything on us. And we make sure that only people who truly deserve it get pranked."

But Harry, who are you, I or any of us to decide if they deserve it?" Hermione asked. "I think that you are onto something about making people stop bullying and threatening others but you are going about it the wrong way."

"Hermione's right if we just start pranking people for no obvious reason then we are no better than the Death Eaters," Ron said. "That might be a quite a stretch for sure, we're not going to start killing or torturing people who don't agree with us but it is similar."

Harry nodded; he could see Ron's point. "Ok so what do we do then?"

"We keep learning magic, we keep tabs on Malfoy's movements and we wait for the right moment," Hermione said.

"Fine," Harry said heavily, though the others could see that he wasn't truly happy with the decision.

"Harry, I know that you want to get back at Malfoy for trying to ambush Ron and I but you can't let revenge cloud your decisions," Hermione said. "Malfoy will slip up and get his."

Harry nodded once more. He turned to the twins, who looked disappointed that they weren't being given free reign on Malfoy. "Look you two, I promise you that you will get a chance to wreak havoc on the school but hold onto that desire for the moment."

"All right Harry," Fred said.

"We'll hold you to that mate," George said.

"Very good, now I think I've held you all much too long on a brilliant day like this," Harry said. "So get out of here."

"You just want us out of here so you can snog Hermione, don't you?" Ron grinned.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation," Harry chuckled. "Hermione is much too sexy for her own good sometimes though."

"Harry!" Hermione cried, slapping Harry on the arm. Ron and the twins laughed at the couple's expense.

"Get out of here you scoundrels" Harry said with a light-hearted glare. The three Weasleys each gave Harry a cheeky salute before leaving the room. Harry turned to Hermione. "So Ms. Granger, it seems that we finally have some alone time, and I reserved the room for another hour," he grinned.

"Indeed Mr. Potter," Hermione answered with a sultry smile. "What do you plan do with that time?"

"I think I can come up with a few ideas," Harry said with a smirk. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into his lap where she settled with a surprised squeak.

"I like this idea so far," Hermione purred as her arms settled around Harry's shoulders.

Roughly thirty minutes later, the pair left the room, sporting heavily blushing faces, disheveled clothing and several minute Glamour Charms in place. The couple exited the Three Broomsticks, hand-in-hand, and made their way up High Street, ignoring the looks and whispers that were following them. Even though it was no secret that Harry and Hermione were dating, the stares and gossip followed them. Harry was used to it due to his fame of being 'The Boy-Who-Lived' but Hermione was still getting her feet under her. She knew that her being Harry's girlfriend would bring scrutiny, just like when Skeeter released that horrid article last year, and when the news broke that they were dating this year, the firestorm had been even worse.

After the fist wave of Howlers and hate mail, Harry had gone to Dumbledore about making sure that these letters didn't get past the wards. All Dumbledore said was that the people had the right to express themselves. That didn't sit well with Harry, Hermione or the other Heads of House (excluding Snape). Soon it was commonplace to see at least one Howler winging its way toward the Gryffindor table, however Harry would just get to his feet and destroy the Howler with a spell before it could start spewing its rant.

"So where would you like to go?" Harry asked, bringing Hermione out of her memories.

"I don't know, why don't we just wander around the village," she said. "It's not very common that we get some peace and quiet."

"Too true," Harry said. "I am sorry that you have to deal with all this," he added, leaning his head toward the crowd watching them.

"I know you are Harry," Hermione said. "Its not your fault that people can't mind their own business." Several of their watchers had the decency to look away, though others continued to give Hermione dirty looks. "Ignore them Harry, they're just jealous."

Harry sighed. "I know Hermione," he said. "But it doesn't make it any easier to deal with."

Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulders. "Then don't," she said. "Only focus on us, they don't matter. Now Mr. Potter, you have a very impatient girlfriend with you, who would like to spend time with her boyfriend."

Harry grinned as he wrapped Hermione in his arms. Their lips met in a chaste yet passion-filled kiss as the village, the stares and the wind vanished as the two focused only on each other.

The rest of the Hogsmeade visit passed in blissful peace as Harry and Hermione wandered around the village, visiting several shops and acting much like the two teenagers they were.

The next morning Harry and the others were sitting at the Gryffindor table when the mail appeared. A tawny owl settled in front of Hermione, the brunette took the rolled up newspaper from the owl and place three Knuts in the leather pouch. The owl spread its wings and flew off. Hermione opened her copy of the _Daily Prophet_; a moment later she flung the newspaper onto the table.

"The news that good?" Harry chuckled.

"Look at this!" Hermione snapped, shoving the _Prophet_ into Harry's face. Harry blinked at the large photo of Umbridge standing at the front gates, smiling broadly. The headline said: _**Umbridge named Hogwarts' High Inquisitor: Ministry seeks Educational Reform at Hogwarts.**_ The article read just like a Ministry propaganda piece, complete with quotes from reputable purebloods such as Lucius Malfoy and Anthony Nott.

"She can't do this!" Hermione hissed.

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"Umbridge's new position gives her the power to 'inspect' teachers and have final say over all punishments," Hermione said, pointing to several lines in the article.

"What does that mean?" Neville asked.

"Don't rightly know but it can't be good for us," Harry said, watching Umbridge out of the corner of his eye. The witch was smiling widely through a cup of tea. "And I'm sure that we won't have to wait long to find out. Umbridge isn't the sort to hold her cards close to the chest."

That evening, Harry slipped away from the common room and made his way down to the Defense classroom. With a silent flash of his wand, Harry opened the door and slid inside of the Defense office.

"Hello Umbridge," Harry's disguised voice growled. The Ministry witch stiffened for a second before she settled into her chair. "Now Umbridge, what is this High Inquisitor nonsense?"

"Cornelius and I decided that it was time that we start pushing our agenda," Umbridge said. "The position allows me to find out which professors are unsuitable to our ideas, and in time I will sack them."

"And having control over punishments?"

"This will allow me total control over all punishments given by the staff," Umbridge responded.

"I see, who are the main Professors that you will be targeting?"

"Trelawney, and the half-breed Hagrid are my first targets."

Harry bit back the growl that made its way up his throat at Umbridge's half-breed comment. "Is there anything else?"

"Next term, Cornelius and I plan to oust Dumbledore from the castle and have me named Headmistress. If a situation does not present itself, Cornelius has told me to create one for us to use. Once that is achieved, I will disband the prefects and implement my own, those who are worthy of being prefects and those loyal to me and the Ministry."

"That's enough for now," Harry said. "Now you will of course not remember any of this conversation. When you receive instructions from Fudge, you will make a copy and then send the originals to Griphook at Gringotts."

"Yes."

Harry sent a low powered Sleeping Charm at Umbridge, who slumped in her seat. Harry then slipped out of the office and made his way back toward the Gryffindor Common Room. As he reached the third floor, Harry heard snuffling sounds coming down the corridor toward him. Harry pulled his Cloak tighter around him and slipped into an alcove. A few moments later, a group of students came around the corner. Harry recognized two of the students, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. Two younger Ravenclaws that Harry didn't know followed them.

"Cho, why did you drag us out here?" a dark haired girl asked. "Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"

"Shut up and no," Cho snapped. "Now hurry up, we don't want to get caught by Filch."

"Why are you so threatened by Luna Lovegood?" the red-haired Ravenclaw asked. "She seems nice."

"We are not threatened by Loony," Cho said sharply.

"She's not one of us," Marietta snapped. "She believes in all these wild and imaginary creatures, and gives Ravenclaw all a bad name."

"So what?" the redhead asked. "If you asked me a year ago, I wouldn't have believe in magic, so I'm going to keep an open mind. And if you are just trying to pick on Luna, then I'm out of here."

"Fine!" Cho sneered. "But if you tell anyone what we're doing, you'll be sorry."

The redhead paled and rushed off. Harry glanced at the Map and saw that the girl's name was Rebecca Woods. Mentally storing the mane, Harry crept after the three Ravenclaws until they came to a halt at one of the many broom closets that littered the castle. Cho and Marietta threw open the door and tossed several items into the closet. Harry saw that it was mostly clothes and some textbooks. Cho closed the closet and waved her wand at it. Harry instantly couldn't focus on a spot of the wall.

'_Clever Cho,_' Harry thought before activating the Mage Sight feature on his glasses. The Notice-Me-Not Charm shattered but Cho didn't noticed. She led her two co-conspirators back toward the Ravenclaw dormitory. Harry quickly conjured a bag and relieved the closet of Luna's possessions and then called Dobby.

The elf appeared with a soft 'pop'. "Mr. Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for you?" he asked.

"Dobby, I need you to take these possessions back to Ms. Luna Lovegood, and don't let anyone see you, is that understood?" Harry said. Dobby nodded his head frantically.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir," Dobby responded. He picked up the bag and vanished with a pop. Harry grinned at the spot that Dobby had just vacated before turning around and heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

The next morning when Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, he made sure that he was facing the Ravenclaw table. He grinned when he saw the furious faces of Cho, Marietta and the younger Ravenclaw; they were glaring at Luna who had a small smile while she ate.

"Harry, why do you keep looking over at the Ravenclaw table?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much, just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Ron asked. His question was answered almost instantly as several Ravenclaws suddenly screamed and began covering themselves, even though they were fully clothed. The hall watched in stunned amusement as Cho, Marietta and a dark haired Ravenclaw sped out of the Hall as if the Furies themselves were after them.

Ron and Hermione turned to Harry, who was attempting to hide his grin behind a cup of coffee.

"What did you do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry said.

"Don't play coy with me Potter," Hermione huffed. "We both know that you had something to do with that, now spill."

"Hermione, I'm sure you read the folk tale, 'The Emperor's New Clothes,' right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I modified it as last night I found out that Cho, Marietta and that younger Claw had stolen some of Luna's clothes and tried to hide them in a broom closet."

"So why did they run out of here, acting like they were starkers?" Ron asked.

"Because to their eyes, they were," Harry grinned. "It was a mix of a Glamour Charm and a Confundus Charm, it made them forget that they had gotten dressed and think that everyone could see them in their knickers."

Hermione had to stick her fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Excellent work Harry," Fred said.

"Indeed," George added. "How did you do it?"

"Now, now boys, you should know that a prankster never revels his tricks," Harry said. The twins pouted but understood Harry's point.

That night Harry called together the study group for another meeting.

"So Hermione, have you made any progress on getting Daphne, Blaise and Tracey involved?" Harry asked.

"We've hit a snag, I believe they are willing to join us but there's no way they can meet with us since Malfoy has tightened his grip on Slytherin," she said. "Malfoy will know if any of them leave the common room, especially after classes."

"She's right," Ron said. "There's no way we could risk Malfoy finding us out, even for the chance of getting some eyes and ears down in the dungeons."

"I think it is time we start expanding the group, we can't only rely on Gryffindors," Harry said. "So I want you all to start finding people who would join us, and they can't be Lions. The Sorting Hat spoke of House unity and the four Houses joining together but with Malfoy and his goons ruling Slytherin that won't happen. So we need to unite the others three Houses before we can make inroads into Slytherins. I think that Umbridge has gained enough anger and distrust from the students, that they'll do anything to learn magic. Now there will be an age limit, no one under fourth year. Agreed?" The others nodded. "All right, for the rest of the period we will be learning one of the more useful that can be used in a fight, the Piercing Hex."

Harry had the room line up the training dummies. His wand flashed and in the span of five seconds, there were holes in the chest of five dummies.

"Now, as you can see, a strong enough spell can punch through a person's body," Harry said. "And even if you don't land a fatal hit, the spell will still cause major damage. I want you all to concentrate on getting the spell down first; speed and accuracy will come with practice. The incantation is _Percutio_."

The others lined up in a firing line-like formation and began practicing the spell. Surprisingly, Luna was the first one to get the spell down though she didn't have the power that Harry or Neville did.

At quarter past nine, Harry called the session to a stop. "Very good all of you," he said. "Now we're out of time for tonight but it looks like everyone was able to get the spell down at last to some extent. Next time, I hope that we will have some new faces."

Over the next five weeks, Harry's study group grew from seventeen members to nearly sixty. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Edward Johnson, Adam Fairchild, Bethany Davidson and Rebecca Ernstwhistle joined from Hufflepuff. Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Sun Li, Daniel Stevenson, Emily Barnett, Gloria Timmons and Jonathon Barkley joined from Ravenclaw. And finally new Gryffindor members also joined, Colin Creevey along with the rest of the fourth, sixth and seventh year Lions. Harry taught the group several new spells including the Explosive Hex, the Bludgeoning Curse and the Silver Projectile Curse. Harry also taught them several stealth charms, like the Disillusionment Charm, the Scent Masking Charm and a charm that would cover any footprints the caster would possibly leave. Harry made sure that in each meeting, every member was paired with a member from a different House and rotated them all as well to let everyone get used to working with others.

It was a week before the Christmas holidays when Harry was able to contact Sirius and Remus about the plans for the holidays. Harry was pretty sure that Dumbledore was going to try and keep him in the castle over the holidays.

"Come on Harry, Dumbledore might be going senile but there's no way he will bar you from coming here," Sirius said. "And besides, there's nothing that he can do to stop you. He is not your guardian, so he has no say."

"That hasn't stopped him before," Harry said. "So what have you two been doing this term? Any new news about Riddle?"

"No," Remus said. "He's been keeping to the shadows almost religiously. We have gotten word from Hagrid that it looks like Riddle has recruited at least one group of giants from the continent, you already know about the Dementors and there are several packs of werewolves that are just waiting for Riddle's signal."

"Is he still trying to get that prophecy?" Harry asked.

"As far as we know, the Order has been stationing guards to see if Riddle has sent anyone after it," Remus said.

"But there hasn't been any incursions recently," Sirius said.

"Honestly, Dumbledore should just let it be," Harry said. "From what Dumbledore told you, only a person that the prophecy is about can take it from its spot. So that means either me or Riddle can touch it, Dumbledore is just wasting time and personnel by having people guarding it.'

"Albus believes that Voldemort might try and influence you into retrieving it," Remus said. "He'll want you to learn Occulmency from him or Severus to block out these images."

"Well thanks to that book you gave me last year, I think I'm decent at protecting my mind," Harry said. "I have gotten some flashes of a dark corridor that looks familiar though."

"Albus doesn't know that you know Occulmency," Remus said. "He believes that Riddle will use your connection to spy on him."

"So that will mean that Snape will be teaching me," Harry said. "Like hell I'll be learning anything from Snape. He would just use this opportunity to embarrass me." Sirius and Remus nodded. "So have you two had any luck in recruiting Order members away from Dumbledore?"

"Most of the members who are Aurors or DMLE personnel agree with us," Sirius said. "Tonks, Kingsley and Moody are behind us for sure."

"I've spoken with Bill Weasley," Remus said. "He seems interested but he is hesitant about the methods that we could use. It is understandable with who his mother is and the fact that most magicals believe that Dumbledore is the closest thing to Merlin since the man himself."

"What about on your end?" Sirius asked.

"We're doing well," Harry said. "Pretty much every fifth, sixth and seventh years from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have joined us. We've been trying to get a foothold in Slytherin but Malfoy tightened his grip on the House. I think that he knows that something big is coming and soon."

"We're getting the same feeling on our end," Remus said. "But there is not a whole lot that we can do about it right now at least. We are on the back foot of this war, we're just reacting to everything that Voldemort does instead of actively trying to disrupt his plans."

"So what are his plans?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much what we told you over the holidays," Sirius said. "Recruit to build up his numbers and try and infiltrate the Ministry. Dumbledore knows this as well but won't let us do anything to stop Voldemort. We know that Voldemort has most likely met with his old followers; your memory from the graveyard gave us enough to name roughly thirty Death Eaters. Most of them we already knew about but still, it gave us a starting point."

"Why won't Dumbledore go to Director Bones with my memory from the graveyard? At the very least, she could have enough evidence to bring them in for questioning, right?"

"You're correct pup and we asked Albus that same questions but he doesn't want word getting out about your memory, thinks it will make you more of a target, and not just from Voldemort," Sirius said.

"Albus does have a point though," Remus said. "If Voldemort learns that Bones has that memory, he'll most likely move up his plans and probably target Director Bones and anyone he knows that would resist him."

Harry conceded the point but still felt that Dumbledore was in the wrong in not handing over at least a copy of the memory.

"Keep your eyes peeled on the Malfoy brat," Sirius said. "From what you have told me, Malfoy Jr. has none of the subtlety that his father does. He'll give up the game at some point."

As term wound down, a subtle layer of tension had descended upon the castle. The several of the Slytherins (mainly the ones that were the children of the Death Eaters) seemed to always be smirking or having an air of gloating about them, as if they knew something was coming. Harry had made sure that whenever a member of the study group that was a prefect had a patrol, they were backed up by at least two more members of the group. Though any time the prefects found Slytherins out after curfew, they only faced a higher level of animosity, it never came to spell fire but it was very close on some nights. Ron and Hermione faced the highest level, as the Slytherins kept trying to trip them up for getting out of the ambush earlier in the term.

It was the final meal before the students were to take the Hogwarts Express back to London when the feeling of dread that had been growing in the pit of Harry's stomach fully engulfed him. The daily deluge of owls had just descended upon the Great Hall, and while Harry knew that Hedwig had already left for London the previous night, something made him look up. A dark brown owl was winging its way toward the Staff Table but it was the black letter clutched in its talons that caught Harry's attention. The owl settled in front of Professor McGonagall, who had paled so much that she looked like Snape.

With trembling hands, McGonagall took the letter from the owl and unfurled it. A hand came up to cover her mouth as the letter fell from her limp hand. Harry saw McGonagall look up at the Gryffindor Table. She shakily got to her feet and made her way down to the table, all chatter fell away instantly when the Transfiguration Mistress approached the table of the Lions.

"Ronald, Fred, George, Ginerva, would you please follow me?" McGonagall asked, her voice exceedingly thick. The four Weasleys rose from their seats, Harry and Hermione followed suit. "Yes, you two better come along as well." The six Gryffindors followed their Head of House out of the Great Hall, and as they were leaving Harry spotted Malfoy watching them go, his grey eyes glittering maliciously.

"In here," McGonagall said leading the group into a small office off the entrance hall.

"What's going on Professor?" Ginny asked. "Why did you make us leave breakfast?"

"I just received some news from London," McGonagall said. The group was stunned to see tears glistening in her eyes. "It appears that your father, Arthur, was attacked last night while on duty."

"Attacked!" Ginny gasped.

"By who?" Ron, George and Fred cried.

"We don't know, it seems that from his wounds that it was some sort of snake or reptile," McGonagall said. "And he did not survive his wounds. I'm so sorry children."

**A/N: Well, there's the latest chapter of '_Rise from the Ashes_'. It is another faster moving chapter, more of a filler chapter unfortunately. I always wondered why Mr. Weasley was guarding the Hall of Prophecy alone, you would think that he would have another member of the Order with incase something happened. All of the surveillance teams that I have seen on TV, are always made up of at least two people. Dumbledore knows that Voldemort is trying to get the prophecy and will do nearly anything to get it aside from going himself, so why doesn't he have at least two Order members on guard duty? Also, why didn't Dumbledore ask Harry for a copy of his graveyard memory, and possibly give it to Amelia Bones. The only thing I can think of, it would have pretty much ended the war before it started. Just some food for thought, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, now you will review it (waves hand like Obi Wan). Til next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	6. The First Strike Back

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine. I am not JK Rowling, nor am I one of the few she deemed worthy to own a piece of _HP_. **

"You're wrong!" Ginny screamed. "You're lying!"

"Child, I wish I were but lass, its true," McGonagall said thickly.

"How?" Fred asked. "What was Dad doing?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," McGonagall said. "The only thing I can tell you was that it was Order related. Now, if you would like, you can all use the Floo in my office to go to Grimmauld Place. Your mother is most likely already there."

"What about our belongings?" George asked.

"I shall have some of the Hogwarts' House Elves gather your belongings and take them to you when you get settled. Now come along."

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys followed McGonagall out of the small classroom and back into the entrance hall. Harry spotted several students leaving the Great Hall; the problem was that these students were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy's pale face twisted into a cruel smirk when he spotted Fred and George supporting Ginny, and Ron looking as if a Dementor had just sucked out his soul.

"What happened Weasel?" Malfoy sneered. "Did someone knock down that ramshackle shack that you call a home, or perhaps, someone put that buffoon of a father of yours out of his blood traitor misery?"

The four Weasleys froze at the sound of Malfoy's laughter.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall barked but any other words she might have wanted to say was cut off as Harry and Hermione each raised their wands and cast Bludgeoning Curses at the blonde ponce. Malfoy's laughter quickly turned to screams of pain as he was blasted back into the Great Hall and sent careening over the Ravenclaw Table.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger!" McGonagall snapped. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy's remarks were well out of order but that is no excuse for using such dangerous spells against a defenseless student."

"Indeed," a grave voice came from the Great Hall. It was Dumbledore. "Severus how is Mr. Malfoy?"

"He has a concussion, broken arm and leg, and several bruised ribs," Snape said. "Headmaster, I demand that those two be expelled. They very nearly killed Mr. Malfoy, and in an unprovoked attack as well.

Several voices, including Ron, the twins and McGonagall's, echoed around the entrance hall.

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice thundered around the hall. "Severus, thank you for your opinion. However, while Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger's response was somewhat excessive, Mr. Malfoy brought this upon himself by those vulgar and despicable remarks. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, for use of magic in the halls, as well as the choice of spells, each of you have lost 50pts from Gryffindor and will serve three weeks detention when you return from the holidays."

"And Malfoy sir?" Harry asked.

"I believe your response is punishment enough."

Harry and Hermione nodded their assent.

"Headmaster, you can not be serious!" Snape cried. "Those two very nearly killed my student! I demand that they…"

"Enough Severus, my decision stands!" Dumbledore barked. "You best assist Madam Pomfrey in healing Mr. Malfoy."

Snape glowered at Dumbledore, shot Harry and Hermione a venomous glare that promised retribution before turning back to the Great Hall where Madam Pomfrey was stabilizing Malfoy.

"Now, I believe that you all have a Floo to catch," Dumbledore said. "Ronald, Ginerva, Frederick, George, you all have my deepest condolences. Your father was a very good man, a good friend, and he will be missed."

"Thank you Headmaster," George said. His twin nodded, while Ron and Ginny couldn't answer.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, who just nodded and received a nod in return. The group made their way up to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor, Mr. Weasley was doing something for the Order, wasn't he?" Harry asked. "Why wasn't there another Order member with him?"

"I do not understand Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"Why didn't Mr. Weasley have someone with him on guard duty? That way if something happened, there would be help nearby."

"Guard duty Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Sirius let it slip that the Order is guarding something in the Ministry," Harry said. "So it stands to reason that…this happened in the bowels of the Ministry, if it happened elsewhere, I'm sure that Mr. Weasley would have had someone with him."

"I'm afraid I don't have those answers Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Now, if you will follow the others."

Harry nodded at his Transfiguration Professor, took some Floo powder and tossed it into the fire. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He vanished in a swirl of emerald flames.

"Hey there pup," Sirius' somber voice came from above Harry, as he had fallen over when exiting the Floo.

"Hi Sirius, Moony," Harry said as he was helped to his feet. The four Weasleys and Hermione were sitting around the kitchen table.

"Has there been any word about…"

"Molly and Bill are at St. Mungo's right now," Sirius said. "We'll find out more when they get back. Are any of you hungry?"

Negatives answered him from around the room.

It was around one in the afternoon when the door to the kitchen burst open and Mrs. Weasley came flying in, Bill following at a more sedate pace. Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley looked a wreck, her face was pale and drawn, her eyes were red and there was evidence of tear tracks on her cheeks. As soon as she was in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley enveloped each of her children in constricting hugs as well as Hermione. She hesitated in embracing Harry but relented though Harry and the others could tell that it was not the normal bone-crushing embraces that Mrs. Weasley usually gave out.

"Hello Molly," Sirius said. "If you need anything…"

"Thank you Sirius," Molly said shortly. "Children, if you would come along?"

The four Hogwarts Weasleys rose from the kitchen table and followed their mother and eldest brother from the kitchen. Once the door had closed, Harry turned to Sirius and Remus.

"Why was Mr. Weasley alone on guard duty?" Harry asked. "Why wasn't there another Order member with him?"

"The Order is stretched too thin," Remus said.

"Bollock," Sirius snapped. "Sure we don't have a whole lot of members, but Albus says that guarding the Ministry is the most important thing we're doing. Though I don't know why we just don't take it or destroy it, so that Voldemort can't get it anyway."

"What does Dumbledore say when you bring this up?" Hermione asked.

"He says that there is no need and that only 'certain' people can retrieve it," Remus said.

"Then why are you even guarding it?" Harry asked. "I'm guessing that the certain people that Dumbledore means are me and Riddle. Its not like I'll be going to the Ministry in the middle of the night to steal something anytime soon, and Riddle is hiding in the shadows right now, he won't expose himself when the Ministry is just ignoring his return."

"You are probably right Harry," Remus said. "I'm sure that Albus will call for a meeting tonight due to this attack, and we'll bring up this point."

Remus' prediction came true as Dumbledore called the Order together after dinner that night.

"Thank you all for coming," Albus said as the final members filtered into the basement kitchen. "Before we get started, let us share in a moment of silence for Arthur Weasley and his family for their loss." After a moment, Dumbledore continued, "Thank you, now do any of you have any pressing business to bring up before we get started?"

"I do Albus," Sirius said. "Why wasn't there a second Order member with Arthur on guard duty?"

"Sirius, you know that our numbers are stretched far too thin and if too many people are seen down there, it will cause questions that we don't want asked," Dumbledore said.

"But Albus, if this item that we are 'protecting' is so vital, why shouldn't we have more of a presence protecting it? Also, if we have more than one member working in teams, we can have someone there to get an injured member help if need be."

"Sirius is right Albus," Moody growled. "Aurors work in teams or pairs, so why are we operating on our own?"

"Your points are valid Sirius, Alastor," Dumbledore said. "But we are not as numerous as the Ministry's Auror Corps."

"Is this item that we are guarding vital to the war?" Remus asked.

"Yes Remus," Dumbledore said. "You know that this item is extremely vital to defeating Voldemort."

"Then why are we expending so little effort in guarding it?" Remus snapped. "IF it is so vital in defeating Voldemort, we should make sure that he can't get it by any means necessary!"

"Can't we just move it to a more secure location?" Tonks asked. "I mean, if You-Know-Who knows that this thing is in the Ministry, why not move it to a location that You-Know-Who can't get too?"

"Nymphadora, Voldemort can not get to it in the Ministry without exposing himself to the world," Dumbledore said.

"Then why are we risking out lives to protect it?" Bill barked, anger showing in his handsome face. "Professor, you keep saying that Voldemort can't get this item without exposing his return, but what about his Death Eaters, you haven't mentioned them yet. Can they take this item?"

Dumbledore hesitated. "No," he answered slowly. "I believe that Voldemort's Death Eaters can not recover it, there are protections in place to prevent that only certain people can remove it from its place."

"And one of those people is Voldemort," Sirius said. "Then why the hell are we guarding it? Who else can retrieve it?"

"That information is classified Sirius, and you know this," Dumbledore said.

"Is it anyone that Voldemort has on his side?" Remus asked.

"No," Dumbledore said. "There is only one other person that could retrieve the item, and this person will not join Voldemort."

"Then why can't we focus on other things?" Bill shouted. "My father was killed, guarding this thing, and you are telling me that only Voldemort and one other person can remove it! Why the hell are we guarding it then?"

"William, we are guarding this item because it could spell the end of our way of life if Voldemort gets his hands on it," Dumbledore said.

"But you just said that Voldemort is the only one attempting to retrieve it," Sirius said. "And he doesn't want to revel himself yet, so we're just wasting time and effort."

"Every magic has a counter Sirius," Dumbledore said. There was an edge beginning to form in his voice. "That is enough on this subject for now. Kingsley, do you have anything to report from the Auror Corps or the DMLE?"

"Not particularly, the only thing worthy of not is that Director Bones is piping mad about something," Kingsley said. "She won't tell anyone anything about what it is, but the only thing that I have gleaned is that it regards something to do with the Records Department."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a small grin at this news.

"Actually Dumbledore, I have another question," Remus said. "Why hasn't Amelia been given a copy of Harry's memory of the graveyard? Wouldn't that allow her to focus on known Death Eaters, and give her enough evidence to bring them in?"

"Remus, Mr. Potter's memory can not be given out frivolously…"

"Frivolously?" Sirius snapped. "Albus, this is Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE! I think it's a brilliant idea. This would strike a huge blow against Voldemort."

"Sirius, Mr. Potter's memory was most likely damaged from being put under the Cruciatus Curse and would most likely be thrown out," Dumbledore argued.

"How do you know?" Remus asked. "Harry told us that no one has asked him for a copy of the memory, so you can't know if the memory is damaged in any way. So Albus, why haven't you asked Harry for a copy of the memory?"

"Mr. Potter does not need to be burdened by this war," Dumbledore said. "And if word got out about Harry giving this memory, he would become a target to a vast new amount of enemies."

"Harry knows this," Sirius said. "He's willing to take the risk, he wants to help the Order. Him giving the memory would be a huge boon for us, especially if Amelia can arrest those shown in the memory, it would decimate Voldemort's forces."

"The decision stands Sirius," Dumbledore said sharply. "Now Severus, is there anything that you can tell us about what is happening in Voldemort's camp?"

"No."

"Some spy you are there Snape," Sirius said.

"What was that Black?" Snape sneered. "As if you can say anything, holed up in this place. By the way, how goes the cleaning?"

"You wouldn't know anything about cleaning, would you Snivellus?" Snape snarled. "You are deep in the enemy's camp, and yet you can't tell us anything about them?"

"Sirius, you know that we must be careful in how we use Severus' information," Dumbledore chided. "If we act on everything Severus provides, we run the risk of Severus being discovered."

"I know how the spy game works Albus," Sirius said sharply. "But Snape can tell us who some unknown Death Eaters are, so we can gather information on them. And what information has Snape brought us since Voldemort's return that has helped us? I don't recall anything, does anyone else?"

Negative answers echoed around the kitchen; Snape's face grew red as he glared at Sirius.

"Sirius is right Albus," Moody growled again. "You keep talking about how Snape is on our side, but he hasn't truly provided any useable information that has given us an advantage against Voldemort."

Several other members made notes of agreement causing Snape to snarl and storm out of the room. Albus frowned at the Order members. "Our enemy is Voldemort and his Death Eaters," he said. "Severus has gone undercover at great personal risk, and you accuse him of…"

"Oh can that sob story, disappointed grandfather act Albus," Alastor snapped. "You are the only one who trusts Snape, and you won't tell us why, so excuse us for not believing the word of a Death Eater."

Dumbledore frowned but didn't say anything in the defense of Snape. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?" he asked. "Very well, I believe that we have discussed everything for this evening. You all have your assignments, we will meet again in two weeks unless needed."

The meeting began to break up. "Albus, do you have a moment?" Remus called out. Dumbledore paused and turned to face Remus and Sirius.

"Of course Remus, what would you like to discuss?" he asked.

"_**Muffliato!**_" Sirius muttered, creating a cone of silence around the three.

"Interesting spell choice Sirius," Albus commented.

"Indeed," Remus said. "Albus, have you told Harry that what we are guarding in the Ministry concerns him and Voldemort?"

"Harry is much too young for this burden," Dumbledore said. "When he is ready, I will inform Harry."

"And when will Harry be ready Albus?" Sirius snapped. "You don't have to tell Harry what we are guarding, but you must tell him that there is something that Voldemort wants and that he could try and trick Harry into getting it for him."

"Harry is not ready to know these things," Dumbledore argued.

"Albus, if you don't tell Harry soon, I will," Sirius growled. "I will not have Harry risk his life blindly because he doesn't know what is going on regarding his own life."

"That is not your decision to make Sirius," Dumbledore said, his voice growing heavier and harder. "I am Harry's magical guardian."

"No you are not!" Sirius said. "I am, James and Lily named me Harry's godfather, and I signed Harry's Hogsmeade slip, which you accepted. Until Harry is of age, or I die or ruled ineligible by a court, I am Harry's rightful guardian. And I will inform Harry if you do not and soon."

"Very well Sirius, I will tell Harry once the holidays are over," Dumbledore sighed. "I will only tell him that Voldemort is after something in the Ministry that concerns both of them, and that Tom might try and trick Harry into going to the Ministry."

"Fine, that's acceptable," Sirius, said. Remus cancelled the spell and Albus swept out of the room.

"Do you think he will do it?" Remus asked.

"Yes but it won't be right after the holidays," Sirius said. "You know Albus, he'll keep everything close to the chest until he is forced to revel the information. You know as well as I do that Harry knew next to nothing about his family and heritage before we told him. Albus said he was Harry's magical guardian and as such, it was his responsibility to inform Harry of his place in the magical world."

"I know Sirius," Remus said.

The week leading up to Christmas was quite subdued for the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place. The specter of Mr. Weasley's funeral hung over the house like a shroud. The _Daily Prophet_ reported Arthur's death, though it made the incident seem that Arthur was a bumbling fool that died due to his own ineptitude rather than being attacked. Fred, George, Ron, Bill and Charlie, who had each come back to Britain, were absolutely furious with how the Ministry and the _Prophet_ were portraying their father.

Mr. Weasley's funeral was scheduled for two days after the start of the New Year, and it was to be held at the Burrow. The Weasleys had left Grimmauld Place the funeral, leaving Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus alone at the London townhome.

"We are gathered here to remember a man who symbolized the very best of us all," Dumbledore said. He was presiding over the service at the behest of Molly. A white tent had been erected on the edge of the woods that bordered the Burrow. "Arthur Louis Weasley symbolized a man who was true to his beliefs, thought the best of others and was a loving father. I remember Arthur as the always excitable and curious young Gryffindor when he first entered Hogwarts, and watched him grow into the bright and shining example of what men we should all strive to be. Arthur never flaunted his genealogy; even though the Weasleys can trace their family line all the way back to the time of Merlin and the Founders. Arthur instilled in his children the same beliefs that he lived by: honesty, respect, ingenuity and the thought that all those gifted with magic should have the right to wield it."

From the second row, Harry heard Molly blow her nose at the front of the tent. Bill, Charlie flanked her while Fred and George supported Ginny, Ron stood at the edge of the group. Harry saw tears dripping form the end of Ron's long nose, and Ron's hands were clenching and unclenching as he watched the shroud covering his father's body unblinkingly. Turning away from the mourning Weasley family, Harry spotted the third Weasley son sitting beside the Ministerial delegation.

Percy sat next to Fudge, Umbridge and Director Bones. Harry was glad to see that the third Weasley son was fidgeting in his seat, as his siblings were shooting him venomous looks from their positions. Harry also saw that Percy's face was crumbled in grief as he looked at the altar. Fudge and Umbridge's faces were adorned with unconvincing sympathetic expressions while Director Bones did look truly mournful.

After Dumbledore had finished his speech, Bill and Charlie stood up and gave their own eulogies. When the two eldest Weasley sons had spoken their piece, Harry rose.

"I first want to thank Bill and Charlie for allowing me to speak today," Harry said. "I know I am not a Weasley but Mr. Weasley treated me like one of his own in the short time that I know him. And that is a debt that I will never be able to repay. As the Professor said, Mr. Weasley was a strong man, a man who never wavered in his belief that all magicals are the same, regardless of their blood status. Now since his death, the stories that have come out trying to drag a great man's name through the mud are completely false. They are the sign of weak and sorry men and women who would rather hide behind fake names then show their faces. I am sure that some of those _anonymous_ sources are in attendance today. I can count on one hand, and still have fingers left over, the number of good honest Ministry workers that I know, and one of them is laying here."

A majority of the Ministry delegation bristled at Harry's statement.

"If you took offense to that, then you are the ones who I am talking about," Harry said. "Mr. Weasley was like a father to me, he took me in, into his family's home, not because of my name or title but because he saw that I was this scared young boy who was woefully out of his element. Mr. Weasley didn't die because of his own supposed incompetence, he was killed because he was willing to believe and take a leap of faith. He was killed because the Ministry he worked for was too busy sticking their heads in the sand and praying that nothing was wrong. I hope that when I met Death, I will have the courage that Mr. Weasley showed and met Death face-to-face."

Harry gave a stiff bow to the assembled Weasley family and walked back to his seat. Hermione wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Remus laid a hand on Harry's other shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

At the end of the service, Bill, Charlie and Arthur's co-worker Perkins stood at corner of the altar and placed their wands to it. Fire rippled from their wands and within a moment, the pyre was burning fiercely. Mrs. Weasley's cries were the only sound heard over the cracking of the pyre. Harry watched as the flames engulfed the pyre and the covered form of Mr. Weasley.

'_Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Molly, I promise you that Voldemort will be stopped,_' Harry vowed. '_You will have justice for Arthur!_'

The rest of the holiday went by too quickly for Harry and the others, and too soon, they were heading back to Hogwarts. Harry had received a letter from Director Bones, saying that she couldn't find any trial transcripts for Sirius and that she was trying to get one scheduled but the Minister was blocking her and she didn't have the support to take on the Minister and his flunkies.

Sirius and Remus had told Harry of Dumbledore's promise to inform Harry of the existence of the prophecy after the holidays. They also informed him that neither of them believed that Dumbledore would tell Harry in short order.

"What about just destroying it when you have guard duty next time?" Harry asked.

"If we did that, Dumbledore would know immediately," Sirius said.

"What if we steal it then, and hide it or even just hide the fact that there is a prophecy?" Harry suggested.

"That might work but we would still need you there," Sirius said.

"We'll look into it but because the thing is about you and Voldemort, we might need Voldemort there as well, which would blow the whole thing," Remus said. "I don't know enough about the _**Fidelius Charm**_ to make a decision."

"Well, I'll have Hermione look into it as well," said Harry. "She doesn't know the wording, and I'll pose it as a research question."

"Ok but make sure that no one learns about it, if Dumbledore finds out that you know of the prophecy, he'll do something that we don't want," Remus said.

"I know."

"It seems that Malfoy healed up well," Harry growled as he and the others entered the Great Hall for the first time since leaving Hogwarts for the holidays. The group looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy glaring at them, his injuries seemingly healed.

"Ignore them," Hermione said. "He's meaningless, just ignore him and let him make a fool of himself."

"Hermione's right," Harry said. "He'll make himself look dumb if you all just ignore him."

"That's easy for you to say mate," George growled, his eyes glaring across the Hall at the blonde boy. "You know that he is going to make some crack about Dad."

"Let him but don't respond," Harry said. "It will show the school what a prick he is. Just don't lose your cool."

"We'll try Harry but if he pushes too far…" Ron said. Harry nodded.

"So Weasel, I heard that your buffoon blood traitor of a father finally ran into something he couldn't _weasel_ his way out of," Malfoy drawled as the group was leaving the Great Hall. "Good riddance."

Harry and the others froze.

"Potter, I heard about your oh-so touching speech," Malfoy continued. "How the blood traitor was like a father to you, so it looks like you've caused the deaths of two blood traitors and the Mudblood bitch of a mother."

A veil of red descended over Harry's eyes as he spun around, a curse on the tip of his tongue but before he could cast a single syllable, another voice cut in.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Ron bellowed. "I find your words and very being crash, uncouth and cowardly. For your insults against the former head of the House Weasley, as well as the late Potters, I challenge you to an honor duel! Do you retract your words or do you accept?"

Malfoy looked at Ron in shock. "So hiding behind Weasley now, eh Potter?" he sneered.

"Like you hide behind your Death Eater scum father," Ron answered. "Now do you retract your words, apologize and give restitution or do you accept the challenge?"

"I accept your pathetic challenge you filthy blood traitor," Malfoy snarled. "Since I was challenged, I get to name the time and place."

"Very well," Ron said. "However because it was a publically issued challenge, the duel must take place in a public venue and be refereed by a suitable candidate."

"I know the protocols," Malfoy snarled. "Our duel will be held tomorrow at noon, right here in the Great Hall. The whole school will see how pathetic you truly are Weasel."

"We will see Malfoy," Ron said. "No second, no Unforgivables, but everything else goes. And I ask that Professor Flitwick be our referee, if that is acceptable to you Professor?"

"Yes that is acceptable," Flitwick's solemn voice said from behind Malfoy.

"Thank you Professor," Ron said with a tight bow to the Charms Professor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape's voice snarled.

"Your student Draco Malfoy has made a check that his arse won't be able to cash," Ron said. "Heir Malfoy made several disparaging comments against both the recently deceased Head of House Weasley, and the late Lord and Lady Potter, I called him on those comments and challenged him to a duel. He accepted, and Professor Flitwick assented to be our referee," Ron's voice was very sterile and his language was nearly ritualistic as he spoke to the Potions Professor.

"Gentleman, surely it need not come to violence," Dumbledore said as he exited the Great Hall and strode over.

"If Heir Malfoy hadn't insulted my father, and Heir Potter's parents in such a manner, it needn't have happened," Ron said. "But a challenge has been issued and been accepted, Headmaster, there is nothing you can do to stop this."

Dumbledore frowned but he knew Ron was right. "Very well Mr. Weasley," he said. "Filius, I shall leave this in your capable hands."

The next day found the entire school in the Great Hall at noon, but not for lunch. Instead of the four House tables, one long platform graced the Hall. Malfoy was standing at the far end of the platform with Snape standing next to him whispering something to the blonde. At the opposite end of the platform, Ron was surrounded by Harry, his friends and family. Umbridge was fuming off to the side, she had tried to stop the duel but had been shot down as since the duel wasn't necessary to the death, as long as the duelers were at least fifteen, and they had each agreed willingly, there was no stopping it.

"Are the duelers ready?" Flitwick asked as he stepped forward. The Charms Professor was wearing his dueling champion robes. Ron and Malfoy nodded and stepped up onto the dueling platform. "The rules of this duel are as followed: all curses except for the Unforgivables but I will step in if I feel that the duel is over, there will be no seconds, so once one dueler is unable to continue that is it, and my word is law. When I say the duel is over, the duel is over! Do you both understand?"

Ron and Malfoy nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, you issued the challenge, will you withdraw?"

"If Heir Malfoy apologizes to both my family and to Heir Potter for his words and agrees to make restitution, then aye," Ron said. "If not, nay."

"Will Heir Malfoy agree to these conditions?"

"No," Malfoy spat. "I won't apologize to this pathetic blood traitor."

"Very well then, on my signal the duel shall begin," Flitwick raised his wand before slashing it down, blue sparks trailing behind it.

"_**Reducto!**_" Malfoy screamed, sending a Blasting Hex at Ron. Ron sidestepped the spell.

"_**Diffindo! Percutio!**_" Ron responded with a Cutting Hex and a Piercing Hex.

"_**Protego!**_" Malfoy shouted. A glowing green shield blocked the first spell easily but the Piercing Hex shattered the magical shield.

Malfoy cried out in shock as he leapt out of the curse's path. He landed heavily on his side and gasped in pain as he rolled over.

"_**Incidium!**_" (Slashing Curse) Ron barked, sending another spell at Malfoy. The blonde Slytherin raised a shield barely in time. Ron's spell slammed into the shield, creating dozens of cracks in the magical construct. "_**Bombarda!**_" Ron shouted. The Explosive Curse shattered Malfoy's shield, a good percentage of the spell punched through the magical construct and sped toward Malfoy.

Malfoy yelped as he leapt out of the way again. The curse slammed into the platform at Malfoy's feet, sending slivers of wood flying into the air.

"_**Expelle!**_" Ron snapped, sending a Banishing Charm at the splinters, sending them speeding at the Malfoy heir.

"Argh!" Malfoy cried as he tried to shield but was too slow. One sliver of wood sliced through Malfoy's cheek, leaving a thin furrow that began weeping blood. Malfoy reached up and in shock touched his cheek. Looking down at his hand, Malfoy's eyes widened as he saw that his pale skin was stained with blood. Rage blazed in Malfoy's eyes as he rose to his feet.

"You are dead Weasley," Malfoy snarled, his voice thick with rage. "You and your whole blood traitorous family will die, the Dark Lord will kill you and your entire family."

"Voldemort can try," Ron growled as he sent a salvo of Cutting Hexes at Malfoy, in such a way that boxed Malfoy in.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes when he saw what Ron's plan was. "_**Reducto!**_" Malfoy cried as he pointed his wand at the platform. His spell target caused many raised eyebrows from the crowd. Malfoy ignored the looks as he cast an Enlargement Charm on the board of wood that had broken off from his spell. The board expanded to three times its size, hiding Malfoy from sight. Ron's spells crashed into the board with several crashes. The board broke into splinters but it did its job by blocking Ron's spells.

Malfoy then took a leaf out of Ron's book by Banishing the shards of wood back at Ron. Ron quickly raised a shield that blocked the shards, though several pieces of wood managed to pierce nearly all the way through.

Ron Vanished the wood shards, and sent another volley of spells, this time they were a mix of Piercing Hexes, Cutting Curses and Bludgeoning Curses. Malfoy tried to shield against the salvo, and while the shield managed to either dissipate or slow down the spells, Ron's final Piercing Hex was strong enough to completely shatter the shield. Malfoy screamed as a Bludgeoning Curse struck his shoulder that Ron had sent in the final Piercing Hex's shadow. The impact caused his wand to go flying through the air.

"Winner by disarmament, Ronald Weasley," Flitwick announced. Ron lowered his wand, breathing heavily, gave Flitwick a sharp bow before turning back to his family. "Mr. Malfoy NO! Flitwick's voice cried.

Time seemed to slow down as Malfoy fired a purple curse toward Ron's back. A glowing red and gold shield snapped into place and blocked the curse. A second bolt of magic struck Malfoy in the hand, causing him to drop his second wand.

"Headmaster, I demand that Heir Malfoy be expelled from Hogwarts, due to his complete disregard for common decency and a cowardly and unprovoked attack at the back of Mr. Weasley using a lethal curse," Harry thundered.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you are right," Dumbledore said, stunning the Hall. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Furthermore, your wand will be turned over to the Aurors to determine whether charges should be brought against you."

"You can't do that," Malfoy screamed. "When my father…"

"Your father has no power here Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "The power to expel students has always rested with the Headmaster. And after that despicable display and your callous disregard for another's well being I have no choice."

"Ah Dumbledore, you'll find out that you don't have the sole power to expel students anymore," Umbridge simpered. She pulled a scroll from her bag. "According to this new Educational Decree, the Hogwarts High Inquisitor now has sole control over all punishments in Hogwarts. And while Mr. Malfoy's actions were reprehensible, I don't believe that they warrant explusion."

"I still demand that Heir Malfoy be brought before the Wizengamont to face charges of attempted murder and attacking the protectorate of a Most Ancient and Noble House," Harry shouted.

"On what authority?" Umbridge cried.

"My own, as Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Harry growled. "House Weasley has been under the aegis of my family for nearly two centuries. Headmaster, would you secure the prisoner while I contact Director Bones." Harry pulled out his wand and sent a glowing Patronus galloping out the Hall.

Dumbledore nodded, his mind spinning when he heard that Harry had taken up his Lordship. He turned toward Malfoy and waved his wand, ropes appeared

"Potter, what is the meaning of this?" Umbridge screamed. "There is no way you are a Lord, you are not of age for one."

"True but I am fifteen," Harry said. "And as the last of my family line, I was eligible to take up my title. Actually, it was the Ministry that allowed me to take up my family's title."

"What?" the witch screeched.

"My participation in the Triwizard Tournament last year, a competition that only those of age may compete in, as well as my being charged as an adult this summer has allowed my family's magic to recognize me as the Head of House Potter," Harry answered with a smile. "And as the Lord Potter, I charge Headmaster Dumbledore with securing Heir Malfoy until Director Bones arrives. Ah, and here she is now."

"What is going on here?" Bones snapped. "Why did a Patronus charge into my office and tell me to come to Hogwarts with a squad of Aurors?"

"Director Bones, a legal duel between Draco Malfoy of House Malfoy, and Ronald Weasley of House Weasley took place just a short time ago, and after Mr. Weasley defeated Mr. Malfoy in combat, Mr. Malfoy attempted to curse Mr. Weasley in the back using a Dark variant of a cutting curse, one that could have caused mortal wounds if it struck Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "As the House Weasley is a vassal of House Potter, I as Lord Potter demand that Mr. Malfoy be expelled from Hogwarts and be charged with attempted murder. Professor Umbridge denied Mr. Malfoy's explusion due to her position as High Inquisitor but I asked Headmaster Dumbledore to secure Mr. Malfoy while we waited for your arrival."

"I see," Amelia said, her sharp eyes quickly taking in the scene. Umbridge looked like she was about to explode but was somehow keeping her tongue. "Shak, Donaldson, take Mr. Malfoy into custody. Tonks, Jones, you two will collect statements from the witnesses."

Malfoy instantly began screaming but a Silencing Charm from Kingsley Shacklebolt shut the blonde up.

The process of gathering witness statements from the crowd took up most of the afternoon, as Director Bones wanted to make sure that she got as many statements as possible to cover all her bases. Harry watched with a hidden grin as Malfoy was dragged out of the Great Hall, bound and Silenced.

A special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ came out that evening with the headline, _**Potter's Plot ensnares Heir to Malfoy Family**_. The article went on to say that Malfoy was the victim of a viscous plot concocted by Harry to attack the pureblood Heir to the Malfoy family. Malfoy's comments about Mr. Weasley's death were conveniently omitted from the article. Many students were muttering about how the _Prophet_'s article seemed to be totally false. The _Quibbler_ rushed its own special edition that flooded Hogwarts the next morning. Its lead article was about the duel, its aftermath, and painted a much clearer picture of the event. It gave the readers the complete picture of the day's events, including Malfoy's insults, a blow-by-blow account of the duel, and a memory-photo of Malfoy trying to curse Ron in the back.

The _Quibbler_'s article created a maelstrom of whispers around Hogwarts, as the students knew it was the true retelling of the event. Soon whispers were circulating the school about what else the _Prophet_ might be hiding or covering up.

**A/N: Well there's the newest chapter of '_Rise from the Ashes_' hope you all enjoyed it. As I was writing it, I wondered why Dumbledore wouldn't get a copy of Harry's memory, and I tried to answer it in the chapter. Though I still think the idea was never mentioned because it would have pretty much cut the entire series short by at least two books. I hope you all liked the dueling scene between Ron and Malfoy, I'm sure that some readers might think I'm being harsh on Malfoy. Now while, I doubt canon Malfoy wouldn't say those things at least in the presence of a Professor, aside from Snape, Malfoy is still an evil guy. He joined the Death Eaters, he put Rosmerta under the Imperious Curse, he nearly killed Katie Bell and Ron in his attempts to get Dumbledore, sure he chickened out of killing Dumbledore but I still think he's if not evil, a total bigot and bas**rd. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites so far, and please keep them coming. They are the lifeblood of stories**

**Til next time**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	7. Trials of the Soul

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe is NOT mine! It all belongs to JK Rowling and all those she deemed worthy of owning a piece of it, sadly I am not one of them. If I was, I wouldn't be nearing the point of tearing my hair out in frustration looking for a job.**

The _Prophet_ and _Quibbler_ articles created a hype surrounding Draco Malfoy's trial that hadn't been seen since Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire fifteen months previously. Lucius attempted to have the trial thrown out by saying that Draco was not of age, however Harry slapped that idea down by saying that the DMLE was able to pursue charges against a minor if the charge was serious enough, attempted murder was a serious enough charge, and Harry also pointed out that he had been charged before a full court for a misdemeanor charge of underage magic.

Harry and Ron were called to testify before the Wizengamont, and were excused from their classes for the day and were escorted from the castle by a team of Aurors, consisting of Tonks and Shacklebolt.

"Do you think that Malfoy will get what's coming to him?" Ron asked.

"I do," Harry said. "There's no way that Malfoy will be able to buy his way out of this."

"Lord Potter, if you would follow me," an Auror said as he entered the waiting room that Harry and Ron had been shown after they arrived at the Ministry. "There is a discussion about the case at hand, and since it was your vassal that was attacked, they need you."

"Of course, do I have your word that my vassal will not be harmed while waiting?" Harry asked.

"Of course my Lord."

Harry followed the Auror's partner from the waiting room and to the main courtroom. Harry noticed that it was the same courtroom that he had been tried in over the summer. As soon as Harry entered the courtroom, Harry saw what the problem was; Lucius Malfoy was in the room, arguing heatedly with Minister Fudge, Director Bones and Dumbledore.

"Ah Lord Potter, good you are here," Amelia said when she noticed Harry.

"Director Bones, what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Malfoy spat. "This does not concern you."

"Actually it does Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "As the victim is a vassal of House Potter, Lord Potter is vital to our discussion."

"This boy is no Lord!" Malfoy sneered.

"Perhaps you don't know Mr. Malfoy, but I am Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you sir are neither a Lord, nor much of a man in my opinion."

"Why you…" Malfoy snarled, his hand twitching toward his wand.

"Please gentlemen, let us be civilized," Dumbledore said, though Harry thought he saw the Headmaster shoot him a wink.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Harry asked.

"My son should not be treated as a common criminal," Lucius shouted. "He is Heir Malfoy, a pureblood heir to a Ancient House."

"Yet he attempted to curse another _pureblood_, one whose ancestry can trace its roots all the way back past the founding of Hogwarts," Harry said. "While the Malfoys only came over to Britain a century or two after the Invasion, why exactly did your family have to flee your homeland?"

Malfoy's face tinged pink. The jib at his family's history was well met by Amelia and Dumbledore, who each hid twitching lips. Fudge just looked confused.

"Your son broke protocol in a legal duel," Harry said. "He attempted to use a Dark curse to curse Ronald Weasley in the back, that doesn't sound like the behavior of a heir to an Ancient House."

"My son would never do such a thing and I am insulted that you would accuse him of such," Malfoy snarled. "I have half a mind to call you out for the insult but you are just a boy and it wouldn't be fair."

"You are right," Harry said. "It wouldn't be fair to you." Malfoy's face twisted into a sneer. "I beat your master when I was still in nappies, I think one of his lackeys would be easy pickings."

"That's enough, the pair of you," Amelia snapped. "You two are both the heads of your families, so act like them. Now Mr. Malfoy, why have you called us together?"

"I want you to throw this farce of a trial out!" Lucius barked. "My son could not have done these things, and he is the Heir of a pureblood house and deserves should be treated as such."

"For being so confident in your son's innocence, why are you trying to get the case thrown out?" Harry said. "You would think that such an Slytherin wouldn't hesitate on trying to upstage the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"My son has nothing to hide Potter," Lucius sneered.

"Then your son has nothing to fear as this case goes to trial," Amelia said. Lucius' head whipped around to glare at the Director but know it was futile; he had been played. "Lord Potter, if you would return to the waiting rooms, my Auror will escort you."

Harry gave the Director, Minister and Dumbledore a sharp nod and then gave Lucius a smug smirk before following the Auror out of the courtroom. He gave Ron a confident grin when he reentered the waiting room.

"All right there Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm ok," Ron said. "So what's going on?"

"Just Malfoy's father trying to get him out of trouble as usual," Harry said. "But don't worry, Malfoy won't get away with this. Dumbledore and Director Bones agreed. Remember, all you need to do is tell the truth out there and everything will be fine."

Ron nodded.

It was nearly an hour later when the Aurors returned. "Lord Potter, Mr. Weasley, the trial is about to begin. If you would follow us?"

Ron and Harry rose to their feet and followed the Aurors back to the courtroom. The two friends were giving seats behind the prosecution table; Harry glanced over and saw Malfoy glaring at him from the defendant's table. His father and mother were seated just behind their son and his lawyer.

All around the room was the assembled Wizengamont, wearing dark red robes. Fudge sat at the center of the ringed stands, looking down at the Malfoy family with an expression that Harry could read as he was sorry that he couldn't do more.

"We have convened this day, January 12th 1996, to hear the case of the British Ministry of Magic vs. Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient House of Malfoy. The charge is as followed, the attempted murder of one Ronald Bilius Weasley via use of a Dark Curse. Prosecution, your statements," Fudge said.

"Thank you Minister," Director Bones said, getting up from her seat. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamont, the facts of this case are these: that the defendant, one Draco Lucius Malfoy, did knowingly cast a Dark Curse at the back of Ronald Weasley, after Mr. Weasley had defeated Mr. Malfoy in a duel stemming from Mr. Malfoy's vulgar comments about the late Head of the Ancient House of Weasley, Arthur Percival Weasley. The curse, a Dark Flame curse, if it had hit Mr. Weasley, would have cause grievous wounds, that if not treated quickly would have caused the death of Mr. Weasley. These are the facts of the case." Amelia sat back down without another word.

"Mr. Janus, your opening statements sir?" Fudge said. Malfoy's lawyer stood up. The man was a weedy looking man, with a pinched face, thin lips and sharp nose.

"Thank you Minister," Janus said. "Members of the Wizengamont, my client, Heir Malfoy, is an upstanding young man who was goaded into a duel with Mr. Weasley, and regrettably lost his temper. The spell that was cast was nothing more than an emotionally charged Disarmer. I am sure that you all have had, or had family members, have their spells change due to emotions. My client is very remorseful for this act and wants to make amends. This act was not a cold-hearted attack at the back of Mr. Weasley, this was nothing more than a schoolboy losing control of his temper, not attempted murder."

Harry looked around the courtroom at the faces of the Wizengamont after Mr. Janus had sat down. He frowned when he saw several faces nodding.

"Director Bones, you may call your first witness," Minister Fudge said.

"Thank you Minister," Amelia said. "The prosecution calls Ronald Weasley to the stand."

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder as the redhead stood up and was led to the witness' chair.

"Now, Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you Merlin?" Director Bones said.

"I do," Ron said. A white light surrounded Ron and the chair signaling the oath taking effect.

"Could you please tell the court what happened at Hogwarts a week ago?"

Ron took a deep breath before calmly retelling the events that led to the court being convened.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Amelia said. "Your witness Janus."

Janus rose to his feet, clasped his hands behind his back and walking around his desk and stood in front of Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, you have my condolences regarding the loss of your father," Janus said.

"Thank you."

"Now, what would you describe your relationship with my client?"

"Relationship?"

"Are you friends, rivals?"

"We're certainly not friends sir," Ron snapped. "Malfoy has made it clear ever since our first ride on the Hogwarts Express that he has despised me and my family. He has insulted my family due to our financial means, as well as our philosophy regarding muggleborns and muggles. The Weasleys are pureblooded as they come but we don't think we are better than anyone. Magical ability is magical ability."

"Very noble," Janus said. "So it would not be wrong to say that you and my client do not get along?"

"That's true, I think that Malfoy is a spoiled brat who is also a coward," Ron said. "His favorite saying is 'When my father…'."

"I see, so you would be happy to see my client get in trouble," Janus said. "Perhaps you were jealous of my client, his wealth and status, is that why you tricked my client into an illegal duel?"

"I did not trick Malfoy into a duel," Ron said sharply. "He insulted my father, calling him a buffoon and a blood traitor. He also desecrated the memories of Lord Potter's parents, calling them a blood traitor and a…a very vulgar term for muggleborns."

Several members of the Wizengamont gasped at Ron's testimony and turned to Malfoy with distasteful expressions. Harry noticed that several of the people that he had pegged as bigots were looking at Malfoy like he was scum.

"Even if they hadn't agreed with your father's choice in wives, they still respected Lily for her brilliance and her sacrifice that night," Bones said. Harry blinked; she must have caught his expression.

Janus had narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, according to your school records, you were never a very accomplished student, then this year, your school work has shown an immense improvement," he said. "Care to explain?"

"It's true I never tried hard at school, most of that comes from me being lazy, also I didn't know if I could measure up to my older brothers," Ron said. "I mean Bill and Percy were Head Boy at Hogwarts and got 12 OWLs each and near perfect NEWTs too, Charlie got a near perfect score on both his COMC OWL and NEWT before becoming a Dragon Tamer. And while the twins only got three OWLs each, all three were Outstandings. It wasn't until last June when I realized what my attitude toward my schoolwork could bring me too. So I decided to refocus and sort out my priorities."

"Well congratulations on your marketed improvement," Janus said with a smile. "Just a few more questions, where did you learn several of those spells that you used during your duel with my client? Most of them are not taught until 7th year if I'm not mistaken, if not until a person were to begin Auror training."

Ron chanced a look toward Harry, who gave the redhead a nod and smile.

"Some of them we found last year while helping Harry, Lord Potter excuse me, prepare for the Triwizard Tournament," Ron said. "Also our former Defense Professor, Remus Lupin, gave Harry some Defense books for Christmas. Professor Lupin was a good friend of Harry's folks."

"Ah yes the werewolf," Janus said. "Lord Potter certainly does have some exotic friends; Mr. Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, and even a house elf I believe."

"Dobby's great, though I am sure that your client could tell you about him, since Dobby used to work for the Malfoys before Harry freed him," Ron said with a grin at the Malfoy family.

"So this hatred of my client stems from how he treated a house elf?" Janus asked.

"No, I don't like Malfoy because he is a bigoted bully who thinks that because of who his father is that he's untouchable," Ron said. "It was time that he realized that his words and actions have consequences."

"So your duel was nothing more than payback, revenge for preconceived slights against you by my client?"

"I won't lie and say that revenge wasn't a part of my reason for calling Malfoy out," Ron said. "But Malfoy had to pay for insulting my father and Harry's parents. And I knew that the Professors of Hogwarts weren't going to do much about it, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. I defeated Malfoy fair and square, he was the one who tried to curse me in the back after Professor Flitwick had ended the duel."

Janus gave Ron a long look before addressing the Minister. "Minister, I have no further questions for this boy but I would like the chance to call him back if the situation presents itself."

"Very well," Fudge said. "Mr. Weasley, you may step down."

Ron stood up and walked back to his seat. As he passed the defendant's table, he and Malfoy locked eyes. Rage was burning in Malfoy's grey eyes. Ron ignored the hateful look and sat down next to Harry.

"Well done," Harry said. Ron nodded and slumped in his seat; he looked completely drained.

"Director, do you have any other witnesses to call?" Fudge asked.

Director Bones called several more to the stand, including Harry and Professor Flitwick. Their testimony only added to the picture of Malfoy being a spoiled brat used to getting his own way, as well as an unrepentant bigot.

"Minister, members of the Wizengamont, the prosecution rests," Director Bones said before sitting down at her table.

"Very well, we will have an hour's recess and then the defense may present their case," Fudge said.

"How do you think that Malfoy's lawyer will try and defend Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Most likely Janus will place Mr. Malfoy on the stand," Bones said. "He tired to make it seem that you and Mr. Weasley came up with this plot to get Mr. Malfoy in trouble. Now he'll try and twist the situation to make it look like Malfoy just lost control of his emotions, and was blinded by anger when he cast that curse."

"Do you think it will work?" Ron asked.

"It is tough to say," Bones answered honestly. "Mr. Malfoy's father does have many friends in the Wizengamont, as well as many enemies. I do promise you that I will do all that I can to make sure that Mr. Malfoy will pay for his crime. Your father was a good man and a friend, it is the least I can do."

"Thank you Director," Ron said.

When they returned to the courtroom, Harry saw Malfoy seated with his lawyer and they were having a hushed conversation.

"Mr. Janus, are you ready to proceed?" Fudge asked.

"Yes Minister, I would like to call Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stand."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, if you would?" Fudge said, gesturing to the witness chair. Malfoy swept from his seat and made his way to the witness' box. He sat down and glared at Harry and Ron.

Mr. Janus then proceeded to lead Malfoy through his testimony, the blonde attempting to spin a sob story of how he was tricked into the duel and how he hadn't heard the end of the duel, and when he saw Ron's back turned he sent a spell that would incapacitate the redhead. Mr. Janus sat down after Malfoy had finished.

"So Mr. Malfoy, you claim that you were tricked into accepting the duel, even though we have conflicting testimony from other witnesses, saying that you knew the protocol about being able to pick the venue of the duel, care to explain that?"

"My father taught me the protocols because there would be some who would try and attack me because of my station," Malfoy said.

"In case you were attacked," Bones said. "But from what we heard from Mr. Weasley, it was your words that ignited the duel."

"Weasley is trying to make himself the victim," Malfoy sneered.

"Isn't that what you are doing as well?"

"I am the victim!" Malfoy cried. "I was attacked by a crazed student."

"A legally called duel hardly constitutes as an attack," Amelia counted. "Now you had been disarmed before this all happened, as someone who knows the protocols of dueling, being disarmed means the end of the duel. Yet you continued the duel by using an unregistered second wand, curious that, and casting a potentially lethal curse at the back of Mr. Weasley. For someone who claims to know the protocols pertaining to dueling, you broke several of them. What do you have to say about that, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy's face turned pink as he struggled to not explode at the Director of the DMLE.

"No more questions Minister," Amelia said with a small smug grin.

Janus rose to his feet. "The defense rests its case Minister," he said.

"The Wizengamont will now deliberate on the verdict," Fudge said. The members of the Wizengamont filed out of the chamber.

"How long do you think it will take to decide?" Harry asked.

"It shouldn't take long, though the Wizengamont will also decide Mr. Malfoy's sentence if convicted," Director Bones said. "So it will take longer than just a simple guilty or innocent verdict."

The next two hours passed extremely slowly for Harry and Ron as they waited for the Wizengamont to return. Harry looked over to Malfoy's table and saw Draco glaring across the aisle at them, gone were the usual arrogance and smugness that normally occupied Malfoy's eyes, they had been replaced by fear and anxiety.

The noise of a door opening took Harry's attention away from Malfoy. The Wizengamont had returned.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, please rise," Fudge said. Malfoy got to his feet, his eyes darting back and forth between his father, lawyer and Fudge. "We, the Wizengamont, find you guilty of the charge of attempted murder against Ronald Weasley." Malfoy's legs gave out and he would have fallen to the floor if it had not been for his father. "However due to your age, and the face that we believe that your emotions led you to this crime, you will not be sent to Azkaban. However, you will be expelled from Hogwarts and ordered to give reparations to Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Malfoy looked ready to explode but a hard squeeze of his father's hand on his shoulder kept his mouth shut.

"Minister, may I address the court?" Harry asked. Fudge nodded. "Members of the Wizengamont, may I suggest a suitable reparations package for Mr. Weasley. With Mr. Malfoy's explusion from Hogwarts, the Malfoy family does not need to pay the Hogwarts' tuition any longer, so the Malfoy family should use that money to pay for the remaining two years of Mr. Weasley's Hogwarts' fees."

Lucius and Draco looked livid, while Narcissa looked relieved.

"That sounds reasonable," Fudge said. "All in favor of Lord Potter's proposal?" Roughly two-thirds of the Wizengamont raised their hands. "Lord Potter's proposal has passed, the Malfoy family is ordered to pay the final two years of Mr. Ronald Weasley's Hogwarts tuition."

Lucius nodded curtly. "Lord Potter, if you have a moment, I shall draft a Gringotts bank draft for the amount requested."

"That would be most generous Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. "I shall wait upon your call."

"Now unless anyone else has business that his body should discuss…" Fudge began.

"Actually Minister, there is something else I would like to bring to the Wizengamont's attention," Harry said quickly.

"Yes Lord Potter," Fudge sighed.

"As you are all aware, I was brought before this body this past August to answer for a simple matter of underage magic, I was of course cleared but I also requested the trial transcripts for the trial of Sirius Black, the man many believe to be the traitor responsible for my parents' deaths. Several weeks ago, I received a letter from Director Bones who told me that she could not find any record of Sirius Black ever having a trial. So I stand before this august body and ask that my parents betrayer finally brought to justice."

"Black escaped from Azkaban! Even if we could find him, he would just go back to Azkaban," Fudge snapped.

"I want to know why Black supposedly betrayed my parents to Voldemort," Harry said ignoring the many shivers or shudders coming from his use of Voldemort's name. "As there is no record of a trial, I can only assume that there wasn't one. I call upon this body to hold a trial for Sirius Black; I want to hear the reasons straight from his mouth. I received a letter from Black saying that he would be willing to appear before this body unarmed, as long as he receives a trial. And yes, I had the letter checked for curses, charms and Portkey enchantments."

"If Sirius Black, the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black never received a trial, we must whatever it takes see to it that justice is done," Amelia said. "I promise you Lord Potter, that if Sirius Black turns himself over to any of my Aurors, he will not be harmed."

"I'll hold you to that Amelia," a laughing voice echoed around the courtroom. Sirius slid out of the shadows, his arms raised to show that he wasn't armed; he was also wearing very well kept robes adorned with the House Black crest.

"Aurors, seize him!" Fudge roared.

"Stand down!" Amelia thundered throughout the courtroom, causing everyone to freeze. The Aurors froze at the commanding tone of their boss; none were dumb enough to disobey her.

"I am unarmed Minister, and would like to put this whole ugly situation behind us," Sirius said. "I believe that is my seat," he said to the Malfoys. The blonde family quickly left the defendant's chair. Sirius sat down in the vacated seat. "Shall we begin?"

Fudge blustered but fell silent at the looking coming from Director Bones.

"Sirius Black, you are hereby charged with belonging to a terrorist organization, namely the Death Eaters, betraying James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who, and the murder of twelve muggles and one Peter Pettigrew," Director Bones said. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty on all counts," Sirius said. Casually, he rolled up his sleeves and bared his forearms. "As you can see, I don't have the Dark Mark."

"The charge of belonging to a terrorist organization is dropped," Bones said.

"I request the use of Veritaserum to prove my innocence," Sirius said.

"Very well," Amelia said. She ordered Kingsley to get some Veritaserum from the Auror stores. When the Auror returned, Bones took the phial from the Auror and then approached Sirius.

"As a former Hit Wizard, I am sure that you are aware of the counter agent for Veritaserum, as well as the reveling spell to indicate if you have ingested it?" she asked. Sirius nodded. Bones waved her wand over Sirius, who glowed a light blue, indicating that he was clean. "Right then, open up."

Sirius opened his mouth and Amelia tipped three drops of the potion onto his tongue. Sirius shuddered then his expression went blank.

"For some baseline questions, you are Sirius Orion Black, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you graduate from Gryffindor House, Hogwarts, in 1978?"

"Yes."

"Now then, are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No!"

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter's whereabouts to You-Know-Who?"

"Of course not!"

"Did you kill those twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew on November 2nd, 1981?"

"No! Though I did try and kill that rat later on."

"Rat?"

"Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus, his form is a rat," Sirius said. "He was the one who betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort, and he was the one who killed those Muggles."

"Weren't you the Potters' Secret Keeper?" Amelia asked.

"No, Peter was. We thought that it would be a good idea to change it," Sirius said. "I was James' best friend, so I was the obvious choice. We knew that, and so did Voldemort, so we changed to Peter. But in the end, Peter was the wrong choice."

"But, but, but," Fudge stammered as his face became as pallid as Snape's.

"I believe that is enough," Amelia said. "Members of the Wizengamont, I believe that we have heard enough. I move to clear Sirius Black of all charges."

"One moment Amelia," Dumbledore spoke up. "I have two questions for Lord Black."

"Very well Dumbledore, ask your questions" Bones said.

"Sirius, whose idea was it to change Secret Keepers from you to Peter Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was my idea."

"I see," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "And, do you know that Peter Archibald Pettigrew is a Death Eater?"

"Yes!"

"Aurors, arrest Sirius Black on the charge of being an accessory to the murders of Lord James David and Lady Lily Annabeth Potter," Dumbledore said, his voice filling the chamber.

"What!" Harry, Amelia and Sirius shouted.

"What are you doing Dumbledore? Sirius is innocent!" Harry shouted. "How could you even think that..."

"Sirius admitted that he was the one who told the Potters to change Secret Keepers, and that he knows that Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater," Dumbledore said. "That makes him culpable for their deaths. Lord Black, you are under arrest for being an accessory to the murders of Lord and Lady Potter," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps if you hadn't told James and Lily to change Secret Keepers they would still be alive but we will never know now, will we?"

"Dumbledore's right, arrest him!" Fudge shouted, a look of immense glee on his face.

"Aurors stand down or you will lose your badges!" Amelia's voice boomed out and filled the courtroom. "Albus, I don't know what you are playing at but Lord Black couldn't have known that Pettigrew would turn, he is not culpable in the Potters' murders."

"You heard it from his own mouth under the influence of Veritaserum, Sirius knows that Pettigrew is a Death Eater and he told the Potters to have Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper," Dumbledore said. "It was Sirius' decision that led to the Potters' deaths, and that means he is an accessory and must be charged. Of course, he shouldn't spend any time in Azkaban, 12 years is time enough. But by his own admission, he is guilty at least partly to being a cause of the deaths of the Potters that night."

"What in Merlin's name are you trying to pull here Dumbledore?" Harry thundered.

"I am only doing what is right," Dumbledore said. "Director, you know the law, a charge has been levied against a suspect, now the Wizengamont must vote. Though if he is found guilty, I move that the sentence be time served as Sirius has already spent time in Azkaban."

"Yes, we will vote!" Fudge shouted. "Members of the Wizengamont, raise and light your wands if you feel that Sirius Black is guilty of the charge of being an accessory to the murders of Lord and Lady Potter on October 31st 1981!"

Harry, Ron and Director Bones looked around the gallery as wands were lit. Harry tried to count them but he couldn't keep track. He did notice who didn't vote for Sirius' guilt including Augusta Longbottom, Amos Diggory and Alexander Greengrass.

"By a vote of 32-28, the Wizengamont finds you, Sirius Orion Black, guilty of the charge of accessory to the murder of Lord and Lady Potter stemming from their deaths on October 31st 1981," Fudge announced, his face shining with sick enthusiasm. "However, do to you already spending twelve years in Azkaban, the Wizengamont has decided to forego incarceration and will list the sentence as fulfilled through time served. You are free to go."

Harry rushed over to Sirius' side as the man slumped in his seat. Harry's head slowly turned as if he were a lion stalking its prey, and locked onto Dumbledore. The ancient wizard had to stop himself from reaching for his wand at the hate and malice pouring from Harry's eyes. The emerald green irises were nearly blinding in their intensity. Dumbledore barely heard Fudge call the session to an end, and he quickly swept from the chamber.

"I am going to kill Albus Dumbledore," Harry's icy voice shattered the silence as he and Ron returned to Hogwarts after leaving a seemingly catatonic Sirius in the care of Remus at Grimmauld Place.

"Mate, I know…scratch that, I can't know what you are going through but there's no way you could kill Dumbledore, no matter what he has done to deserve it," Ron said.

"Ron, I need to blow off some steam or I might just kill someone," Harry said. "Tell Hermione that I'm going to the Room of Requirement, just so she doesn't worry. I don't know how long I will be."

"Just go Harry, don't worry I'll tell Hermione."

Ron watched as Harry stalked off, looking like a barely caged animal.

"Ron!" Hermione cried as the redhead entered the common room. "Where's Harry? How'd the trial go? What happened to Malfoy? What about Sirius? Has he been cleared?"

"Hermione, you better take a seat," Ron said, gesturing to a nearby seat. "Don't worry Harry's fine, at least physically."

While Ron was retelling the events of the trials to the bushy haired witch, Harry was in the Room of Requirement, his magic creating a large whirlwind around him. Spells lashed out of the maelstrom of magical energy, each hitting a target that looked suspiciously like a certain bearded Headmaster. It wasn't until well after curfew that Harry had claimed down enough to even entertain the idea of leaving the Room of Requirement.

"There you are Mr. Potter," McGonagall's voice snapped Harry back to the present as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"The Headmaster has asked me…" McGonagall fell silent as the windows to the common room shattered into silvers of glass at the surge of uncontrollable magic that burst from Harry. "Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this? Control yourself!"

"We tried to tell you Professor, it would be a bad idea for Harry to go anywhere near Dumbledore right now," Ron said.

"Ron, perhaps you and the Professor should go, I will stay with here with Harry, and get him to calm down," Hermione suggested.

"Very well Ms. Granger, I will leave Mr. Potter in your capable hands," McGonagall said. "Come along Mr. Weasley."

"Come in," came a soft voice as Ron and McGonagall reached the Headmaster's door. McGonagall pushed the door open. Ron caught the small frown of surprise that Dumbledore wore before he schooled his ancient features into a mask of confusion. "Minerva, I believe my instructions were to bring Mr. Potter here, not Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm here in Harry's place," Ron said. "After what you pulled, if Harry had come, you'd be dead and the school would be looking for a new Headmaster."

Dumbledore blinked while McGonagall's jaw dropped. "Weasley, explain?" she barked. Ron took a deep breath before telling McGonagall what he had told Hermione. McGonagall's lips thinned so much that they vanished as her nostrils flared, patches of red appeared high on her cheeks and her eyes narrowed in on Dumbledore.

"Aireamh na h-Aoine ort lan dhen cac blaigeard! (Damn you arrogant bastard!) What in Merlin's name were you thinking?" McGonagall screamed. "Do you realize what you have done?"

"I understand that my decision is not popular but it was the right thing to do," Dumbledore said. "Harry will come to see reason once I have spoken to him. He will see that I know best."

Laughter billowed out of Ron's mouth as he fell into a chair. "You honestly believe that Harry will talk to you again, hell he wouldn't even piss on you if you were on fire," Ron shouted.

"Weasley!" McGonagall reprimanded though she agreed with Ron's statement.

"Harry would sooner kill you _Headmaster_ than see things your way again," Ron said, continuing on as if McGonagall hadn't spoken. "You just took away Harry's last chance of living with his family."

"The Dursleys…"

"Those bastards aren't even human, don't you dare call them Harry's family," Ron roared. "Do you even know how they treated Harry? His first Hogwarts letter was addressed to '_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_,' they put bars on his window after first year to keep him in a cage. Fred, George and I told my mum and dad, I'm sure they told you but you just didn't care did you! You have never cared for Harry, at least not as a person. He's your guinea pig and bait for Voldemort all wrapped in one."

"Mr. Weasley, I resent that accusation," Dumbledore said sharply. "I care for Harry very much."

"Merlin, you're managed to convince yourself," Ron retorted. "How is it that Voldemort or his agent found his way into the castle three of the last four years? You bring the Stone to a school! And you tell the school where it's hidden to boot! Then second year, you had to know something about the basilisk, you were the Transfiguration Professor when the first attacks happened." Dumbledore opened his mouth but Ron overrode him. "Harry told me about what you said in the Hospital Wing when Colin was attacked. Then last year, why weren't there more protections around the Goblet, and how could you not know that something was wrong with Moody? And when Voldemort has struck, where have you been eh? It's always been Harry that has to face him, not you!" Ron finished, panting heavily.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe that you should return to your dormitory now while I have some words with the Headmaster," McGonagall said in such a low hiss that Ron would have thought that it was a snake's hiss if Ron hadn't seen McGonagall's lips move. Ron nodded as he quickly fled the room.

A week later, Harry called together a meeting of the Inner Circle of the Shadow Battalion. This meeting was a first as they had finally managed to have Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies and Blaise Zabini attend one of the meetings.

"Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, thank you for coming," Harry said. "I hope that this will become a common occurrence."

"Perhaps Potter," Daphne said. "Now what did you ask us here for?"

"Easy there Daphne, I just want to extend an offer to you three, and any other Slytherins you feel trustworthy."

"What kind of offer?"

"To join our organization," Harry said. "I am sure that you have heard the rumors about my little study group, and we would like you three to join."

"What's in it for us?" Tracey asked.

"Well, you would learn how to defend yourselves, as well as gain a large amount of allies around the school."

"If we join, what do you want from us?" Blaise asked.

"All I want is your cooperation," Harry said. "You three are true Slytherins, and we need eyes and ears inside the Den. Even with Malfoy gone, the Death Eaters still have strong grip there. I mean to shatter that grip."

"If we were to agree, you would be putting us in a very precarious position," Daphne said. ""If the others found out about us, we wouldn't survive another night."

"I understand, I do," Harry said. "None of you are being forced to do this, and if you decide not to help us, no harm will come to us from me or my friends, as long as you keep this meeting and our existence a secret."

Daphne exchanged a look with Tracey and Blaise. "We would like some time to think about this offer," Daphne said.

"Of course, you have one week," Harry said lightly. The three Slytherins barely contained their shivers at the slight command in Harry's tone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\

Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Hermione were off on their prefects' rounds, and had Susan Bones and Neville following them. Harry made his way down to the Defence classroom.

"Umbridge," he growled once he had entered the office. "What news do you have for me?"

"Cornelius and I have decided that the situation is getting out of hand and he had charged with getting Hogwarts under control by any means necessary."

"And you have to do what to achieve this?"

"I will begin to inspect the Professor this week," Umbridge said. "Beginning with Trelawney and Hagrid."

"Will your plans change any now that Draco Malfoy is gone?"

"When I become Headmistress, I will overrule Mr. Malfoy's explusion and reinstate him," Umbridge said. "He is the right sort of wizard, and I will make sure that those blood traitor Weasleys pay for Mr. Malfoy's pain."

Harry bit back a growl. "What are your plans for the Weasleys then?"

"Those troublesome twins will find out what happens to troublemakers in my school," Umbridge smiled broadly. "As for the youngest, they will learn that blood traitors are not the right sort of wizards that belong in my school."

"I see," Harry said. "Continue on, I will call upon you another time." Harry quickly put Umbridge to sleep and made his way back toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

However, as he was about to wipe the Map clean, he noticed that a large number of Slytherins had cornered Hermione, Ron, Susan and Neville.

"Not again," he muttered, before racing off.

"Look what we have here," Theodore Nott drawled as he and nearly the entire upper levels of Slytherin House stepped out of the shadows and surrounded Ron and Hermione. Susan and Neville were still hidden but they had also been cornered. "A Mudblood and a blood traitor, out all alone, isn't this quaint?"

"Nott, do you really want to do this," Ron said. "Don't you remember how this happened the last time?"

"Please Malfoy was an idiot thinking that he could be untouchable," Nott sneered. "He underestimated the pair of you, I won't. _**Homenum Revelio!**_"

Hermione hissed as the spell washed over her, Ron, Susan and Neville.

"You two that are hidden, show yourselves now or I will hurt the two prefects," Nott growled. Twelve wands came up and pointed themselves at Ron and Hermione. "Now!"

Susan and Hermione shimmered into view.

"So two more blood traitors," Nott said with a wide smile. "Clever, I'm sure this was your idea, eh Mudblood? Have some others follow you two on your rounds, funny I would have thought it would be Potter, I mean you are shagging him aren't you Granger? Only way a Mudblood like you could be friends with anyone."

Hermione flushed red but her face also tightened with anger. Ron, Neville and Susan all looked livid.

"Why you…" Ron snarled but Nott's wand at his throat made him close his mouth.

"Not so fast blood traitor," Nott sneered. "I am in charge right now. Suddenly Nott stiffened.

"Theo, what's wrong?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, we're leaving," Nott said.

"What! But Theo!"

"Enough! We've wasted enough time, the Professors could be here any minute and we can't get caught again," Nott said. "Let's go!"

The Slytherins looked stunned but lowered their wands and followed their leader down the corridor. Ron, Hermione, Susan and Neville looked just as stunned as the Slytherins but quickly made their way down toward the kitchens where the Hufflepuff dormitories were. There they dropped Susan off and rushed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So I see you three had an interesting night," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she flung herself into Harry's arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were nearly ambushed again," Ron explained. Harry's eyes tightened at the story. "It was the weirdest thing, Nott was about to curse then he called it off."

"Well maybe he got cold feet," Neville suggested. "He did say that they had been out for too long."

"No that wasn't it," Hermione said. "Something made Theodore change his mind and back down."

"Maybe he had a stroke of conscious," Neville suggested.

"Not a chance," Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison.

**A/N: Well there you go, the newest chapter of '_Rise from the Ashes_'. Hope you all enjoyed it. If there are any law experts out there, I wasn't 100% sure if Sirius could be considered as an accessory to the murder of James and Lily. I looked the crime up on wikipedia, and it gave just a basic definition of 'a person who assists in a commission of a crime but does not actively participate in the crime.' It says on .org that Sirius did suggest that Peter become the Secret Keeper, so wouldn't that make Sirius somewhat 'legally' responsible for their deaths. Just some food for thought, hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please let me know any questions or suggestions you have through reviews or PMs. Til next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**

**A/N 2: Hey there, I have gotten all your reviews, the response for this chapter has been excellent but you did point out some valid points. I don't believe that Sirius is culpable for James and Lily's deaths but do you really think that the Ministry would let this opportunity slip through their fingers. It allows Fudge to wash his hands of it and come out smelling like roses. So I have gone back and tweaked that scene a little bit to make it flow better, if you feel that it still needs work, drop me a review or PM. **


	8. The First Salvo is Launched

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine, I am not JK Rowling, nor am I any of the few that she deemed worthy to own a piece of her masterpiece.**

The _Daily Prophet_'s headline the next morning sent shockwaves through the wizarding world.

_**Black Innocent but Guilty: Sirius Black not a Death Eater but guilty in conjunction with Death of Potters**_

_**Lord Sirius Orion Black, once thought of as You-Know-Who's second in command, was declared innocent of being a Death Eater as well as the brutal murders of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew on November 2**__**nd**__**, 1981. We all grew up with the stories of how Black killed thirteen people with just one curse and that we were safe with him rotting in Azkaban. However, we have know have learned that the Ministry was just trying to cover up a grave injustice. Sirius Black never received a trial! That's right, he was just thrown in Azkaban and left there, only remembered in scorn and hatred. **_

_**Back in 1979, the Ministry passed the Emergency Acts that allowed the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to hold suspected or confirmed Death Eaters indefinitely. However those Acts were repealed after You-Know-Who's defeat in Godric's Hollow on Oct 31**__**st**__**, 1981. It seems that no one deemed Lord Black worthy of getting a chance to defend himself. And so Lord Black was left in Azkaban for twelve years.**_

_**While Lord Black was proven innocent of being a Death Eater and those murders, in a stunning move, former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore asked the Wizengamont to charge Lord Black as an accessory to the murders of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. Dumbledore's evidence was that under Veritaserum, Lord Black admitted that it was his idea to switch Secret Keepers to Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew, who we all thought was the tragic hero of that November day, is in fact alive and is a Death Eater and was the traitor that led You-Know-Who to the Potters that night. Also under Veritaserum, Black admitted that he knew that Pettigrew was a Death Eater, though no dates were given in Black's testimony, something that Director Amelia Bones pointed out.**_

_**However, the Minister and sitting-Chief Warlock, Cornelius Fudge, called for a vote too quickly and by a slim four-vote margin, Lord Black was deemed guilty though his sentence was listed as time served.**_

_**The person who looked most furious with the decision was Harry Potter, now Lord Potter due to his forced participation in the Triwizard Tournament last year. Potter protested vehemently both the charge and the following verdict. He seemed furious with the former Chief Warlock Dumbledore and the Wizengamont members who voted for Lord Black's guilt.**_

'**It was obvious that Albus Dumbledore and those who voted for my godfather's guilt were not doing so out of their respect for the law,' Potter growled after leaving the courtroom. 'They were trying to save their arses by condemning my godfather for a crime that he couldn't be convicted of. He did not know that Pettigrew was a Death Eater until after that Halloween, and certainly did not know he was one when Sirius made the switch of Secret Keepers. Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge have been playing fact and loose with the law as they see fit for too long. Fudge has spent the last two years calling for my godfather's death, even though Sirius had never received a trial.'**

_**Lord Potter's comments did raise some eyebrows around the Wizengamont. **_

Harry tossed the _Prophet_ aside as he starred down at his breakfast. He knew that people were watching him but he didn't care, he was too busy trying to reign in his anger. Dumbledore's smug grin up at the Head Table was not helping matters.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Neville. "Harry, are you all right?" he asked.

"No," Harry admitted. "Because of what Dumbledore pulled, I can't live with my godfather." A bill had been passed two weeks before the trials that made it illegal for minors to live in the same home as a convicted criminal. Harry, once Dumbledore had made his play in the Wizengamont, had realized that this was Dumbledore's counter to Harry getting Sirius' name cleared. "And with Professor Lupin being _sick_, I can't live with him either of my parents' surviving friends. Did you know Dumbledore tried to meet with me after the trials? He wanted to explain his actions, told Ron that they were in my best interests. If I had gone, I might have killed the bastard."

Neville blinked in surprise. "Would you have really tried to kill the Headmaster?" he asked.

"I don't know Nev, I was certainly angry enough to try."

"Harry, we can't let Dumbledore get away with this," Hermione hissed. "We have to do something, you know he's going to try and force you back to the Dursleys."

"I know," Harry sighed. "Even though I'm legally emancipated, I'm not of age and can't live on my own."

"Perhaps you should fight fire with fire," Luna suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you need to go after the Dursleys, they need to pay for what they have done to you," Hermione said. "They treated you horribly, and are criminals. If you tell the police, and the Dursleys are arrested, Dumbledore can't send you back there because he'd be breaking his own law."

Harry's face paled.

"I know you don't want to tell the world what you went through with those animals but this is the only way to insure that Dumbledore can't make you go back there," Hermione pressed.

Harry nodded, his face downcast. "I know it is Hermione but I'm scared. You know that people won't let this go."

"True but if we confine this to strictly muggle means, the wizarding world won't even notice," Hermione said. "Please Harry, I couldn't stand it if you had to go back there."

Harry sighed heavily. "All right Hermione, we'll do this but no interviews with any papers."

"Deal," Hermione said. "I do have an idea about how to stick it to Dumbledore though. Let Luna and the _Quibbler_ publish and article about how this law is focused solely on keeping you from your family. You say that you were looking forward to living with someone who knew your parents and would be able to tell you about them."

Hermione's plan worked better than any of them could have hoped. The _Quibbler_'s article was released a week after the trials, and immediately the Headmaster was inundated by Howlers and hate mail from magicals around Britain. Harry looked up at the Head Table and had to hide his grin behind a goblet as Dumbledore had to beat back a flock of Howlers. The letters burst into flames, and actually managed to singe Dumbledore's beard, causing several students to have to muffle their laughter.

Dumbledore, his beard still smoldering, looked down at the Gryffindor Table with a hard glare at Harry, who just glared right back. Harry let some of the rage he felt well up behind his eyes, causing them to glow slightly, and he grinned when Dumbledore quickly looked away. Dumbledore saw McGonagall starring at him with white-eyed fury as she set her copy of the _Quibbler_ down. He knew that they would be having words soon enough.

It wasn't until two weeks after the _Quibbler_'s article was released that terror tightened its grip on Britain once more. The news of a mass breakout from Azkaban had much of the student body and even the staff trembling. All of the escapees were captured Death Eaters, notorious as their Lord and master. For the escapees' victims' families, they were subjected to curious looks, stares and whispers. The Death Eater contingent of Slytherin seemed almost joyful at the news, and _celebrated_ this development by launching a series of successful or attempted attacks against muggleborn or half-blood students. While everyone knew who were committing the attacks, the teachers were unable to do anything because of both Umbridge overruling the punishments using her High Inquisitor status and a majority of the time; the perpetrators seemed to have an airtight alibi.

Harry and the Shadow Battalion had stepped up their training when word of the breakout broke. The biggest change for any of the members came from Neville and Susan Bones, both who had had their family decimated by the Death Eaters. They both dove headlong into whatever Harry was teaching the group, and were usually one of the first members to master the spell.

A week after the Azkaban escapes along with the disappearance of the Dementors; Fudge made the last mistake as Minister. He attempted to blame Sirius for the breakout due to his experience with breaking out of the prison, and his familial relationship with the escapee, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius fired back with the fact that Lucius Malfoy also had a suspicious relationship with Bellatrix, as she was his sister-in-law. Narcissa Malfoy was Bellatrix's younger sister. Sirius also pointed out, that while both had been _cleared_ of being Death Eaters, only one of them had been so under the influence of Veritaserum.

The Wizengamont, spearheaded by Amelia, Sirius, Augusta and Harry's proxy, Ted Tonks, forced Fudge out of office. The _Quibbler_ article had a very surprising side effect as the Wizengamont attempted to name Sirius as the new Minister. The Marauder shot it down, saying that he was neither mature enough nor politically savvy enough to be Minister. In the end, the Wizengamont elected Amelia Bones to the post, and within a week, she had solidified her position by naming Augusta Longbottom as Chief Witch, recalled Alastor Moody to duty and made him Head Auror, and promoted Kingsley Shacklebolt to her old position of Head of the DMLE.

In her acceptance speech, Minister Bones mad no qualms about how her Ministry would react to the threat of the escaped Death Eaters and Dementors.

"For too long has our society trembled under the specter of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Bones said. "We have been too afraid to fight back, and let these scum take control of our lives and nearly bring us to our knees. But no longer, I have ordered Director Shacklebolt to disband the restrictions on our Auror Force, in order to allow them to combat this menace with a full deck. The Aurors will be authorized to use the Killing Curse or the Imperious Curse only when their lives, or the lives of innocents are threatened or when any of the Unforgivables are used against them."

Dumbledore, who was sitting in his family's hereditary seat, shot to his feet. "Minister, I must object strongly," he shouted. "If you allow this, you are allowing the brave men and women who make up our Aurors to sully themselves and lower themselves to the level of the Death Eaters."

"Mr. Dumbledore, the decision has already been made," Bones said. "We were going to lose the War last time because our Aurors were handcuffed in how they could deal with the murdering scum. The regular DMLE personnel cannot use these spells; only our Aurors will be authorized. We must deal with the escaped Death Eaters permanently."

"You would make our Aurors into murders," Dumbledore gasped. Sirius laughed.

"Whom are you trying to convince Albus?" he scoffed. "These _animals_ have already been given a life sentence in Azkaban, sending them back there is just child's play for them. Would you have them be put back there with the Dementors, when the Dementors have shown themselves disloyal to the Ministry."

"Albus, the escaped Death Eaters have committed the most heinous of crimes, and you are asking us to just let them get away with it," Augusta sneered. "These monsters have taken away my son, my daughter-in-law, and the parents to my grandson. They deserve a just punishment for their crimes. The Minister and I are in agreement on this, the Death Eaters have been given a dead-or-alive capture order, and if they are brought back alive, they will be executed by being thrown through the Veil."

"Albus, I am not giving out Aurors free reign to use the Killing Curse against anyone," Amelia said. "As Augusta said, we have agreed on that only the Aurors may use the Curse, and only when their lives or the lives of innocents are being threatened by the escaped Death Eaters. And if we don't end this quickly, it will spill over into the Muggle world, and that would spell the end of us all."

Even though many of the members of the Wizengamont didn't fully agree with the measure, many of members supported the pureblood agenda, the overwhelming majority were deathly afraid of the Muggles finding out about their world. And so no more objections were raised against the motion, and the Aurors were given permission to use lethal spells, including the Killing Curse, under specific circumstances.

Seemingly in response to the Ministry taking its gloves off, a wave of Dementor attacks swept across the country. While the Ministry tried to respond to the attacks, the amount of Aurors and DMLE personnel who could perform the Patronus Charm was miniscule compared to the amount of Dementors.

Harry had the Shadow Battalion learn the Patronus Charm; he wanted to make sure that the students could defend themselves. Unlike when he learned the Charm, there were no charmed Boggarts for the group to face. So Harry used the Nightmare Curse that he had found in the Black family library on each of the group to get them used to the mental strain that came with the presence of Dementors. The harsh method raised some eyebrows and cause some audible mutters coming from the group but when Neville was the first to volunteer for the training, all those questions ceased. The group met for nearly a month straight, and soon nearly every member could produce a corporeal Patronus, and those who couldn't could at least create a shield version. Prongs was joined by Hermione's otter, Ron's Irish Sheephound, Neville's bear, the twins' foxes, Luna's rabbit and Ginny's kneazle, and several other animals.

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the term was scheduled for Valentine's Day, and the castle was having mixed feelings. The student body was excited to get out of the castle but they were also worried about the unrest that was plaguing the country. Harry and Hermione were looking forward to their first Valentine's Day as a couple; Harry had set up quite a surprise for Hermione.

"So what's this big secret that you are hiding from me Harry?" Hermione asked as she and Harry walked their way up to the village along with the Inner Circle of the Shadow Battalion.

"You'll find out Hermione dear," Harry said with a cheeky grin. Hermione huffed causing the others to laugh.

"You told me to wear Muggle clothes," Hermione said. "It almost seems that we would be going to the Muggle world but Harry, we can't leave the village without permission."

"Hermione luv, you forget who I am," Harry said. "Since I was emancipated by gaining my family's title, I don't need the Headmaster's permission to leave the grounds, and since Sirius is your magical guardian, I asked my godfather for permission to take you somewhere special."

"Where?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

"It's a surprise luv, don't worry though you will love it," Harry said. "Come along Hermione, our adventure awaits." Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and led her toward the Three Broomsticks. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything, things have been too quiet recently. Send a Patronus message if anything is out of the ordinary."

Ron and Neville nodded.

"Harry, if you think that something is going to happen, maybe we should stay in the village?" Hermione suggested as they entered the bar.

"Hermione, if we let Voldemort dictate our lives, then he wins," Harry said. "Now use the Floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron. "I'll be right behind you."

Hermione frowned but did as Harry asked. Harry scanned the bar briefly before following Hermione through the Floo.

"Come on Hermione," Harry said as he dusted himself off. He took Hermione's hand and the couple made their way out into Muggle London.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've never been in London before, at least outside of the Alley and King's Cross," Harry said with a sheepish grin. "So where would you like to go?"

Hermione giggled at Harry's response, though also felt anger well up inside her at the fact that Harry's relatives had never taken him anywhere. "Come on, I know just the place," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand and pulled him down the street. She stuck out her hand and hailed a cab. "The Gardens please?"

"Righto," the cabbie said.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"This time it's your surprise."

After a ten minute cab ride, Harry and Hermione found themselves at the entrance to Jubilee Gardens. Harry looked around in awe at the London skyline; Hermione's heart melted at the sight of utter amazement and unbridled joy on her boyfriend's face.

"But Hermione, this day is supposed to be about you," Harry said tearing his eyes away from the London skyline.

"And it will be Harry," Hermione said as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Just being here with you is enough." She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as they walked into the gardens. The couple spent the next five hours being just what they were, a young couple in love.

The couple was seated at a small café on the edge of the Thames having lunch when out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted something that sent his heart plummeting. A glowly silver dog formed at Harry's side and opened its mouth, though the spectral dog spoke in Ron's voice. "The village is under attack from Death Eaters and Dementors, we need you two back!"

Harry tossed several bills onto the table and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her out of the café. They rushed to the street side and Hermione flung out her hand. With a mighty BANG, a triple-decker purple bus appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight…"

"No time Stan, we need to get back to Hogsmeade now!" Harry barked as he and Hermione raced up the stairs into the bus.

"It will be a bit of a wait…" Stan began but was cut off by Hermione this time.

"We'll give you and Ernie each fifty Galleons to get us there as fast as you can," she said.

"Done. Hogsmeade as fast as you can Ern," Stan called out.

Harry fished out the Galleons from his enchanted wallet while Hermione conjured her Patronus and sent it to Sirius. With another loud BANG, the magical bus vanished from downtown London, and was now racing along the southern English countryside.

"Say Neville, why'd you and your bird need to get back to Hogsmeade so fast?" Stan asked. "You two sneak away for some alone time?" he continued with a waggle of his eyebrows and a perverted leer toward Hermione.

Harry growled at Stan. "We weren't supposed to leave the village," Hermione answered, placing a hand on Harry's leg. "And we need to get back before we're missed. And if you could drop us off at the base of the mountain on the edge of the village, if the Knight Bus were to appear in the middle of the village, and we were seen getting off, we'd be found out."

"Aye, I gotcha," Stan said, tapping the side of his nose. "Stay hidden, I understand. Don't worry about that Neville."

It was an agonizing twenty-minute ride from London to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. With each passing second, Harry and Hermione felt their hearts tighten more and more as thoughts of their friends battling for their lives.

"Hogsmeade," Stan announced.

"Thank you Stan," Hermione said as she and Harry raced off the bus.

"Hey Neville, what's the rush?" Stan shouted. Then he noticed the spell fire coming from the village. "Get us out of here Ernie!"

Harry and Hermione barely registered the BANG signaling the Knight Bus leaving as they charged headlong into the battle. They both noticed the bodies of students and villagers, interspersed with black robed figures. The couple also saw at least fifteen burgundy robed Aurors rushing through the villagers, and battling Death Eaters and Dementors alike.

"_**Percutio!**_" Hermione cried, sending a Piercing Hex right through the back of a Death Eater.

"_**Expluso!**_" Harry shouted, sending a large bolt of magic into a cluster of Death Eaters. The Death Eaters cried out in pain as they were thrown into the air, and crashed through a wall of the bookstore.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron cried out as Harry and Hermione came rushing out onto High Street.

"Ron, report!" Harry barked.

"At least twenty Death Eaters and about twice as many Dementors appeared about half an hour ago," Ron said, ducking under spell fire. "We were able to organize a defensive line but then…"

A cackling laugh cut Ron off. Harry spun around to see Bellatrix Lestrange walking toward them; she was flanked by Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood.

"So little baby Potter has come to play," Bellatrix cackled.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Harry snarled. "I'm surprised that Voldie let you off your leash, where is old Snake-face anyhow? Not like him to miss a party like this?"

Bellatrix's face instantly grew tight. "You dare speak of the Dark Lord in such a way, you mongrel half-blood," she snarled.

"Oh come now Bella, surely you can come up with something better than that old drivel," Harry countered. "Didn't you know that your oh so precious Dark Lord is a half-blood too? Or he was before my mum killed him, now he isn't even human just a bunch of bone, blood and flesh cobbled together."

Bella's face turned enraged as she screamed, "_**Crucio!**_"

Harry quickly dove out of the way, and rolled to one knee. "_**Percutio!**_"

Bellatrix casually blocked the spell with a wave of her wand. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville taking on Dolohov and Rookwood. Harry knew that Neville wanted revenge on Bellatrix but the brown-haired boy knew that alone he had no chance against Lestrange. Sure Harry was extraordinarily talented in Defence was Bellatrix was Bellatrix Lestrange, the most feared witch since Morgana Le Fay.

Harry rolled out of the way of a Killing Curse, and sent a combo of a Piercing Hex, a Cutting Curse and an Explosive Hex toward the crazed witch. Bellatrix just laughed as she blocked the spells. Gritting his teeth, Harry conjured a wall of rock to block a Cruciatus Curse that shattered the wall.

A cry of pain took Harry's attention away from Bellatrix. Neville was covering Ginny, who was cradling her arm against her chest. The arm was hanging limply as the tiny redhead tried to cast with her off-hand. Neville was rapidly casting curses at Augustus Rookwood but the former Unspeakable was just toying with the fifth-year Gryffindor using basic spells to block all of Neville's curses.

"You shouldn't look away from your opponent," Bellatrix hissed. Harry whirled around in time to see a violet curse slam into his left leg. Harry screamed as he felt his left leg shatter. He fell to a knee before Bellatrix, clutching his now useless leg.

"That's right you half-blood mongrel, kneel, kneel before your betters," Bellatrix taunted. "Now watch as your friends pay the price for you defying the Dark Lord. Antonin, bring that Mudblood bitch over here. Let Potter watch as we teach the Mudblood her proper place."

Reaching down to his boot, Harry gripped the handle of the knife that Sirius had given him Christmas fourth year, and that he had taken to carrying at all times. With a practiced flick, Harry sent the knife flying through the air, straight into Bellatrix's chest. She screamed in pain, looking down at the handle protruding from her chest. Her screams attracted the attention of her fellow Inner Circle Death Eaters.

"Bellatrix!" Antonin cried.

"_**Reducto!**_" Hermione screamed.

"_**Expluso!**_" Ron shouted.

The two spells slammed into the pinched-faced Death Eater, blowing off the man's left leg and right arm. He flew through the air and slammed into the wall of the Three Broomsticks, he did not move again.

"_**Fractactum!**_" Neville shouted. The Bone-Breaker caught Rookwood high in the arm, causing the tall man to spin and let go of his wand.

"You half-blood bastard, you will pay for that," Bellatrix gasped, blood trickling from her mouth. "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" she screamed, the Killing Curse speeding toward Hermione.

The brunette Gryffindor quickly conjured a wall to intercept the curse. But the wall was too thin as the curse slammed through the wall.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed as the thin, weakened curse slammed into Hermione's chest. The girl's eyes widened before she slumped to the ground in a heap. "Hermione!" Harry's anguished cry ripped through the village. The battle came to a complete stop as Harry crawled toward the downed Hermione. The only sounds in the entire village were the heart wrenching sobs coming from Harry, the crackling of several fires that had been ignited by spell fire and the maniacal, gurgling laughter coming from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_**Percutio!**_" Neville hissed. Bellatrix's face froze as she felt the spell impact her lower back and burst through her chest, just below her injured lung. Her hands grasped wildly at her innards that were slowly spilling out from the hole in her stomach. The village watched as the most feared witch in recent, and not-so recent, history fell to the ground, dead.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed. "I need a Healer or doctor, someone please help!"

"Harry, she's…" Neville said.

"She's not dead!" Harry shouted, tears streaming down his face. "She can't be dead!"

Neville sighed. He knelt down next to Harry and gently put a hand to Hermione's neck. "Harry, she has…a pulse! She's alive! Someone get Madam Pomfrey, hurry!"

"Please Hermione, you can't leave me," Harry begged. "I love you Hermione, I love you so much!" Then Harry's world went black as he succumbed to the pain of his injuries.

"He's waking up," a hushed yet excited voice said. Slowly consciousness came back to Harry as he opened his eyes. And instantly closed them as the lights blinded him.

"Here Harry," a second voice said. Harry felt someone place his glasses on his face.

"Thanks," Harry said as his eyes adjusted to the light of the Hospital Wing. He sat up and looked around the Wing. "Where's Hermione?"

Harry saw Neville and Ron exchanged a look.

"She was taken to St. Mungo's," Neville said. "Don't worry," he added, seeing Harry's expression. "Lord Black and Professor Lupin told us that they would make sure that she was taken care of."

"What did they say about how long she will be there?" Harry asked.

"They're not sure," Ron said. "The Healers have never seen anything like this before. Hermione survived the Killing Curse somehow, aside from you that's never happened before."

"How though?" Harry asked.

"The only thing they can surmise is that because the curse had to go through Hermione's conjured wall and that Bellatrix was injured, she couldn't muster the magical power to cast the Curse properly," Neville said. "But she isn't out of the woods yet. The last we heard was that the Curse overloaded her magical core, and nearly completely depleted it."

"So she's in a coma right?"

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said as she approached Harry's bed. "Now that you are awake Mr. Potter, I would like to examine you."

Ron, Neville and Ginny backed away from the bed and allowed Madam Pomfrey to step to Harry's bedside. She waved her wand over Harry's body and nodded.

"Madam Pomfrey, why can't I feel my leg?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but the curse you were hit with was resistant to my attempts to heal it," Pomfrey said. "And when I tried to Vanish your broken bones, they also resisted for some reason."

"What about Skele-gro, won't that work?" Harry asked.

"We were waiting until you awoke to give you a dose but I'm not sure it will work," Pomfrey said. "Normally, that potion is only used when the broken bones have been removed, allowing new ones to grow in their place."

"Can't you just Transfigure the broken bones back into place and then heal them?"

"That might work but I would feel more comfortable having the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall perform this procedure," she said. "Transfiguration isn't one of my strongest areas of magic."

"Have McGonagall do it," Harry said.

"The Headmaster would be…"

"Get McGonagall," he said flatly.

"Very well, I shall inform her," Pomfrey said. The Hogwarts matron sent a dove Patronus streaking out of the Wing and deeper into the castle.

"Madam Pomfrey, why was Her…Hermione sent to St. Mungo's, surely you could have treated her here?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Mr…Harry but Hermione's injuries were well beyond my capacity to heal," the matron answered. "But rest assured, the staff at St. Mungo's will do all that they can for Miss Granger."

Harry nodded as he settled back against the propped up pillows.

"Yes Poppy," McGonagall asked as she entered the Hospital Wing. "You called for me?"

"Yes Minerva, Mr. Potter asked me to bring you here. He wishes you to try and Transfigure the bones in his leg into a more stable configuration so that I can try and heal him."

McGonagall blinked. "Mr. Potter, is this true?"

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"The Headmaster would be a better choice," McGonagall said. "He is better at Transfiguration than I am, should I get him?"

"No," Harry said sharply. "I trust you Professor, I'm sure that the Headmaster is still very talented at Transfiguration but I don't trust him."

McGonagall arched an eyebrow. "I can see given your recent history with the man why that would be the case," she said. "Perhaps Poppy, you would be so good as to cast a numbing charm on Mr. Potter's leg because this will hurt."

Harry nodded at Pomfrey who cast the charm. Harry felt a tingle fall over his leg.

"Brace yourself Mr. Potter," McGonagall said raising her wand. Harry grit his teeth as he felt the bones in his leg began to move. While the Numbing Charm dulled much of the pain, there were several stinging and stabbing pains that were coming from his leg. Looking down at his leg, Harry instantly thought of having several snakes slithering underneath his skin.

"Now Poppy, I've done all I can," McGonagall said. Pomfrey thrust a goblet of Skele-gro into Harry's hands, and helped him drink the foul tasting potion.

"Ah!" Harry cried as he felt the potion begin its work.

"It seems to be working though I fear that you will have a limp for the foreseeable future," Pomfrey said as she checked over Harry's leg.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked.

"Oh no you don't, you are staying here for the night at least, I want to make sure that there will be no complications. And don't give me that look young man, it didn't work for your father and it won't work for you."

Soon Harry was alone in the Hospital Wing; Ginny had been released after Pomfrey had fixed her arm, several other members of the Shadow Battalion were injured and released. Harry had heard rumors that there had been student causalities alongside the villagers and Aurors who had fallen, but he hadn't heard any names.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

With a CRACK, the house elf appeared at Harry's bedside.

"Yes Harry Potter sir," Dobby said. "What can Dobby do for you sir?"

"Dobby, I want you to guard over Hermione," Harry said. "She is being treated at St. Mungo's but I don't know where. Can you and Winky rotate watches, I want to know each night how she is doing?"

"We can do that sir," Dobby said. "We will protect Misses Grangey."

"If anyone tries to harm her, you have my permission to use any force to get Hermione to safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir!" the house elf said, snapping off a sharp salute.

"Dismissed." The excitable house elf vanished with another sharp CRACK. Harry leaned back against his pillows with a sad smile. '_I wonder what you would say about me binding Dobby and Winky to the Potter family Hermione,_' he thought. '_You hate the system but you can't argue against the results. No wizards pay attention to House Elves, their ability to go through any wizarding wards make them the perfect spies and bodyguards. Perhaps you won't kill me when I tell you, only just slap me silly._'

Harry was released the next day and received a hero's welcome when he entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Limping his way over to Neville, Ron and the Twins, Harry dropped heavily into an armchair by the fire.

"How are you feeling?" Neville asked.

"Leg is a little sore and I'm still tired but other than that I'm ok," Harry said. "I should apologize to you all though."

"What for?" Ron asked.

"I had a feeling that Voldemort would try something yesterday, I should have never left the village," Harry said.

"No Harry, there's nothing to apologize for," Fred said.

"Yeah mate, you and Hermione deserved to get away and have a proper date," George said. "And besides, we should be thanking you. It was thanks to your training that we're all alive. I shudder to think what would have happened if we hadn't been training."

"And besides we were able to kill Bellatrix Lestrange and Dolohov, two of Voldemort's top Death Eaters," Ron pointed out. "All in all, it was a victory, from a strategic point of view," he added when he saw Harry's dark look.

"Have you heard anything about Hermione?" Neville asked, noticing Harry's dark look.

"Not since yesterday," Harry admitted, his shoulders slumping. The shadows coming from the fire made it look like Harry was years older than his fifteen. "I'm sure that she's being taken care of."

"You seem to be taking this well Harry," Neville said. "I mean, you pretty much broke down in Hogsmeade when she got hit, now you're barely bating an eye."

"Don't you dare think I don't care for Hermione, Longbottom," Harry growled, glaring up at the boy. "I haven't stopped thinking about her since I woke up but you know as well as I do, that if I break down it would do nothing to help Hermione. And I have some special friends watching over her, trust me if anyone tries to hurt Hermione, they'll be dealt with." The feral tone in Harry's voice convinced the others to drop the subject.

That night Harry called Sirius and Remus on their mirrors.

"Harry, how are you feeling? Shouldn't you be resting?" Sirius asked, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine Padfoot, just sore. How are things at the Ministry?" he asked.

"Not good," Sirius said. "We being hard pressed by the reemergence of the Death Eaters and their attacks. The deaths of Bellatrix and Dolohov are being views as a double edged sword."

"Why?"

"Well yes, two of the most dangerous Death Eaters are dead but people are afraid that this will only spur the enemy onto more viscous attacks," Sirius said.

"Also the fact that the Dementors have joined the enemy is a very bad thing," Remus said. "People are afraid that other 'Dark' creatures will follow suit, including werewolves."

"There is a werewolf registration bill going around," Sirius said. "It would legalize the 'relocation' of known werewolves to secret areas where they can be controlled during the full moon."

"I'm guessing that these camps are certainly not werewolf friendly."

"Bingo, and I'm not sure if we can really do anything to stop it," Sirius said. "Fear makes people do some stupid things. I think we can't stop the bill from going through but we can make sure that this is in a werewolf's best interest."

"How?" Remus asked.

"We put in amendments that protect werewolves, provide places for them to transform, Wolfsbane Potion and medical facilities for the morning after," Sirius said. "You, Remus can be the spokesperson. I'm sure a lot of werewolves look up to you. You don't allow your disease to truly define you, well at least mostly."

"What do you mean, let my lycanthropy, define me?" Remus asked.

"Well Moony, you've always used your disease as a crutch," Harry said. "I understand that it has limited your occupation opportunities but you can still be happy in spite of your furry little problem. You were the best Defence Professor we ever had, no one really cared about your disease when they found out and those who did don't matter. You didn't choose to be bitten; you are the victim of a madman as much as I am. It's time to step up and show the world that you are Moony of the Marauders, not some desperate and down on his luck werewolf."

Sirius nodded. "Moony, I am going to need your help with this bill," he said. "You will be the face that werewolves flock too. We will show them that not everyone hates and despises them, and there is another side of this war."

"I don't know Harry, Sirius," Remus said. "Most weres have accepted their inner wolf, I've spent the entirety of my life trying to fight it."

"Well then embrace the wolf but show it that it does not control you," Sirius said. "I can't imagine what its like but if it is anything the Animagus transformation, you need to show your inner wolf who is in charge."

**A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of '_Rise from the Ashes_' hope you all enjoyed it. We are now delving deep into uncharted territory, aside from '_Vengeance' _I haven't written a breakaway from canon type of story, so from here on out we are pretty much going away from JK's story. I haven't decided if I will include the Horcruxes, though I do have an idea at least for the Resurrection Stone in this story. Since I can't decide, I will open it up to you the readers. I will post a poll on my profile asking for help in this decision, check it out. And don't forget to review, any suggestions, preferably constructive are always welcome. Til next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	9. A Revelation is Had

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe is NOT MINE! I am not JK Rowling, nor am I one of the privileged few to own a piece of Rowling's masterpiece. I'm just taking bits and pieces of it and mashing them together to see what I can make. Enjoy**

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said as he looked out over assembled members of the Shadow Battalion. "Please let us have a moment of silence for those who fell last week." He bowed his head and closed his eyes, the faces of Colin Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Lee Jordan, Daniel Stevenson and Astoria Greengrass flashed in his mind's eye. "Thank you," Harry said as he opened his eyes and looked up. "As you are now aware, we are at war. This war is not about bloodlines or philosophy any longer. This war is about survival. Voldemort and his Death Eaters seeks to totally destroy our way of life, they would expose this world to the Muggle one. And if they were to succeed, the magical world would be wiped out completely with ease."

"You can't be serious," Daphne said.

"The Muggle world will come together and wipe out the magical world if it feels threatened," Harry said. "The Muggle militaries have weapons that could level Hogwarts and Hogsmeade in an instant. And that would be just scratching the surface of their capabilities. The Muggle population of London alone is one hundred times the size of the entire magical population of England." (In 1996, the numbers I found showed that London's population was roughly 7 million, so I put the magical population at 70,000 for the British Isles)

A tense veil fell over the group as this figure settled in their heads.

"What can we do then?" Justin Finch-Fletchly asked.

"We need to end this war before it starts," Harry said. Waving a hand, the door to the Room of Requirement opened and roughly a dozen people walked in, including Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, and Mad-Eye Moody.

"Welcome," Harry said. "Now I'm sure that most of you have questions on why I have invited these people here tonight? Well the answer is, that they are here to help us. I'm sure that many of you have heard about Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix group, and how it has fought against the Death Eaters during the last war. Well, these guests have realized that if they continue to follow Dumbledore's orders, they will lose. The Order of the Phoenix has broken, some still stand with Dumbledore but they will soon learn that the old fool is too afraid of doing what is necessary to end this war; we won't be. Sirius Black and Mad-Eye were Hit Wizards/Aurors during the last war, and they will teach us all how the enemy works. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick will help us hone our Transfiguration and Charm work so that they are battle ready, also as some of you know, Professor Flitwick was also a dueling champion before coming to teach here so I'm sure that he has some tricks of the trade that he is willing to pass on."

Flitwick nodded.

"You are willing to take orders from Harry then?" Neville asked.

"Actually Neville, they won't be truly joining the Battalion," Harry said. "The Order will fight with us but they are their own group. We will work in conjunction with these fine people but you do not take orders from them, at least outside of the classroom. Now break up into your squads and start working."

"You've got some fine soldiers here Potter," Moody growled as he limped over to Harry.

"They shouldn't be soldiers," Harry answered. "They shouldn't have to worry about reaching the end of the year alive, they should be worrying about the next Quidditch match, when their next paper is due or who they are going to take to Hogsmeade."

"Aye lad," Moody grunted. "But that can't happen until this war is done with, and Voldemort is rotting in the ground along with all his bastard followers."

"Moody, do we have a chance?" Harry asked. "I mean, Voldemort is getting stronger everyday and with the Order falling apart, sure with Sirius and Amelia fixing the Ministry, we have help but we're no where near ready."

"Lad, there are no guarantees about war aside that people will die," Moody said gravely. "The only thing you can do is to prepare as much as you can and don't hesitate. How are you holding up?"

Harry knew what the scarred Auror was talking about. "I'm dealing with it," he said. "Most of the time its just stiff."

"Aye laddie, that is what it will do," Moody said. "Learn from it Potter, any battle you come home from is a victory."

"Harry, do you mind coming over here?" Sirius asked. Harry saw him and Moony standing off to the side of the room. Harry excused himself from Moody and walked over.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"With the Order in pieces, the guards to the Ministry are no longer there," Sirius said. "I am sure that Snape has already told Voldemort that the Order has fallen apart, and he will make a move on the Prophecy. So we need to get it settled."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked. "I can't really just walk out of the castle unnoticed."

"Who do you think we are pup?" Sirius gasped, clutching his chest as if wounded. "Moony here will be taking a very foul concoction that will allow you to sneak out of the castle. All we're going to do is a simple grab and go."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Next week, we should go sooner but the Polyjuice isn't ready yet," Remus said.

"Can the potion even work on you Moony, with your condition?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine," Remus chuckled. "I'm able to take the potion, though I wouldn't think it would be wise for someone to take my form. Polyjuice changes your DNA, and so there might be a chance that my disease could transfer to that person. It's never been attempted but that's more because no one wants to try and prove it right or wrong."

"You should get back to your friends," Sirius said. "We're getting some interesting looks."

Harry glanced over his shoulder to see that Ron, Neville and the twins were looking at them.

"Let me know," Harry said. He nodded to Remus and Sirius before walking back over to his friends.

"What was that about Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "Just Padfoot and Moony wanting to give me some news about Hermione."

"How is she?" Neville asked.

"There hasn't been any change," harry said. "Hermione is still unresponsive, she's pretty much like she was second year after being petrified."

"Don't worry Harry, she got through that and she'll get through this," Ron said.

The next morning had the entire student body in the Great Hall for breakfast. The atmosphere of the student body was fraught with tension and apprehension, the students and the professors knew that evil had made its move. None of the Azkaban escapees had been seen since the attack and while arguably the two most dangerous Death Eaters had been killed, and two others had been captured, eight of the escapees had gotten away. None of the students had been alive, or were too young to remember, the First War so mutterings of war were beginning to seep through the halls.

Harry looked up at the Head Table and grinned when he saw Umbridge's reaction to the new addition to the staff table. Remus Lupin was chatting amiably with Professor McGonagall, ignoring the hate-filled looks coming from the squat witch. Remus had been reinstated as Defense professor when it came to light that Umbridge was still refusing to allow students to practice magic in class. And without Fudge in power in London, she had no help from a position of power. Minister Bones had been furious had had stormed the castle and pulled the witch into a private office. The ensuing row quickly became legendary. Somehow Umbridge had managed to hold onto her position as High Inquisitor, only because Bones couldn't find someone to replace her who would make Dumbledore's life miserable. The only person who looked angrier at the fact that Remus was back at Hogwarts than Umbridge was Snape.

Everyone knew about Snape's utter loathing of Remus, thought most of the students believed it all stemmed from nothing more than Lupin getting the Defense job again. Harry and the others knew however, that Snape's hatred came from their dealings during school.

"Snape doesn't look pleased that Lupin is back," Ron commented.

"Since when does Snape ever look happy," said Neville. "It will be weird though having a real professor in Defense but with all our training we're well ahead of the others. And Professor Lupin knows about our training, is he…"

"Don't worry Neville, Lupin won't oust us," Harry said. "And more likely he's going to help out the younger years get back up to speed. Which might give us some more members."

"Do we keep meeting even though Lupin is back?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Moony will only be teaching us what we need for the exams," Harry said. "We are fighting a war, and regular spells won't win it."

"We do need to be careful though," Ron said. "Snape isn't the only one who looks livid. Umbridge probably is out for blood."

"Good morning everyone," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet. "I have one announcement to make regarding a change in faculty. Returning to us is Professor Remus Lupin, who will once again be taking up the post of Defense Professor…" He paused to allow raucous cheers to fill the Hall, Umbridge looked livid as her eyes narrowed at the middle-aged man who has risen to his feet and waved. "Yes, welcome back Professor Lupin. Now Delores Umbridge is still the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and should receive the respect the post deserves. Now off to classes with you."

With the return of Lupin to the Defense post, the heavy atmosphere had lightened significantly. Students were all clamoring to attend the Defense classes. Umbridge did try and create a raid cloud over the castle by trying to take over the castle using her position. It backfired spectacularly; McGonagall and the other Heads had band together and forced the squat witch out. Minister Bones was delighted with the opportunity to force the former Undersecretary out of the castle.

"You can't do this!" Umbridge screeched. "I am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, I am untouchable."

"Madam Umbridge, you have been removed from your post due to the fact that you did not achieve the required NEWTs while at Hogwarts," Bones announced, struggling to keep a straight face. "The Hogwarts High Inquisitor must have achieved at least 6 NEWTs to be considered. I have your records, Madam, and it shows that you only achieved 4 NEWTs in Charms, Defense, Herbology and Transfiguration, and each with only an Acceptable mark. So you are not fully qualified for the post, and thus have been replaced."

"You can not do this!" Umbridge screamed again, her eyes bulging and spittle flying from her mouth. She turned toward the Gryffindor table, where she spotted Harry watching the show with an amused glint in his emerald eyes. "You did this Potter! You lying, arrogant, bastard boy! You have twisted the rightful rulers of this world! This boy has swindled you all; he seeks to destroy our world. His lies will bring about the end of our way of life! That blood traitor father of yours should have smothered you, if he had any decency; right after he had killed that Mudblood bitch you called a mother. Those Dementors should have sucked out what you call a soul, they were supposed to silence you forever!"

"You sent those Dementors after me?" Harry asked, blinking rapidly.

"Of course, something had to be done but no one was willing to do anything," Umbridge shouted. "But I did, I did something but you managed to escape anyway."

"So you were the one who sent those Dementors after me and my cousin?" Harry repeated.

"You had to be silenced! And no one was willing to do anything to shut you up," Umbridge snarled. "Everyone kept talking about ways to make you be quiet but I was the only one who did something."

"Director Shacklebolt! I want that _woman_ arrested for the attempted murder of me and my cousin!" Harry shouted, pointing at Umbridge.

"What!" Umbridge screeched, causing McGonagall to wince. "Unhand me you beasts, I am the Undersecretary of the…"

"You were relieved of that post Madam," Kingsley said. "Get her out of here and throw her in the holding cells. We'll deal with her later," he ordered his Aurors. The Aurors looked ecstatic as they quickly approached the raving witch.

Umbridge was dragged out of the Great Hall, bound and silenced, though she was obviously screaming, much to the wild cheers of the students, and hidden amusement of the professors.

The next weekend after Umbridge's _departure_ Harry, Sirius and Remus decided to enact their plan to slip Harry away from the castle and to London. Harry met Sirius and Remus in the Room of Requirement after breakfast Saturday morning. Harry handed Remus several hairs that the werewolf dropped into the foaming flask. The potion bubbled and frothed before turning a shining gold.

"Cheer," Remus said before draining the flask. "Nasty," he spat. Less than a minute later, a second Harry Potter was standing across from Harry and Sirius.

"How do you feel Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Oddly not too bad," Remus answered. "Wasn't any worse than transforming at least. Now you two better get going."

Harry and Sirius nodded. The pair quickly slipped out of the Room, both under the Invisibility Cloak, and made their way to the humpback witch's passageway. They made it to Hogsmeade without incident and Sirius Side-Along'd Harry to the middle of London.

"Stay under the Cloak, we don't want anyone seeing you here," Sirius whispered as they entered the rundown cinema that hid the official Ministry entrance.

"Department of Mysteries," the cool female voice said as the lift clanged to a stop. The lift door clattered open and Sirius stepped out. He took a quick glance up and down the corridor before making his way down the corridor. Sirius quickly approached the door to the Department and pushed it open.

"You're late Black," a thin, reedy voice whispered from the shadows.

Sirius, and Harry still hidden, whirled around, wands appearing in their hands. A grey cloaked figure slid out of the shadows, only the lower part of the man's face was visible.

"Merlin Croaker, can you not do that?" Sirius sighed, stowing his wand. Harry did the same. "Harry, go ahead and take off the Cloak. Croaker is the Head Unspeakable, and no friend of Dumbledore."

Harry slowly pulled off his Cloak and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Follow me," Croaker said, though Harry saw that the man's eyes were still glued to Harry's pocket. Harry and Sirius followed Croaker deeper into the bowels of the Ministry until they came upon a crossroads. There were six identical black doors facing the trio. Croaker stepped aside.

"Choose."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You must choose what door we take," Croaker said. Harry thought he could hear a touch of humor in the man's monotone voice.

"What are you trying to pull here Croaker?" Sirius growled. "We don't have time for your games."

"Potter chooses or we leave," Croaker said sharply.

"Fine," Harry snapped. He stepped forward and looked at the doors. "Can you show me the door that will take me to where the prophecies are stored?"

The room seemed to shudder before the candles flared and the doors spun rapidly, causing Harry and Sirius to see spots. The spinning room ground to a half and the third door from the left opened.

"Come on," Croaker grunted as he walked through the open door. Harry and Sirius followed the Unspeakable through the door and into a massive room. It looked much like the Great Hall, at least in terms of height. It was impossible to figure out how long or wide the room was as teetering shelves stretched up out of sight and down. Croaker turned left and walked down the tight corridor that seemed to ring room.

"Here we are," Croaker said, stopping at the end of row 97. "That's the sphere," he added, pointing up at a shelf at Harry's eye-level.

Harry approached the rickety looking glass shelf and saw a parchment tag attached to a glass ball only slightly bigger than the Golden Snitch. The tag read: _S.B.T. to A.W.P.B.D &_, there looked like there were a couple other letters but they were smudged and unreadable. Underneath the initials was another line: _the Dark Lord & (?) Harry James Potter_. Harry gingerly picked up the sphere and stiffened. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

"Harry, pup, are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'm ok, just got a rush when I picked up the Prophecy," Harry answered. "It was like the knowledge was downloaded into my head."

"So you know it?"

"Yes, we can go," Harry said. "Is there anyway we can have a fake put there, I don't want people to know I was here."

"I will see what I can do," Croaker said. "The magical protections in this room are very strong and old, they might reject any attempt at deception."

"Let's get back to Moony," Sirius said. "He'll help us make heads and tails of this things." Harry nodded.

The pair returned to Hogwarts without incident and quickly found Moony, still disguised as Harry, and the trio excused themselves to the Room of Requirement once more.

"All right pup, what does that thing say?" Sirius asked.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…For either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_," Harry said, his voice low and monotone.

"That's it," Sirius murmured. "That's what we've been guarding at the risk of our lives, what cost James, Lily and Arthur their lives!"

"Let's break this down," Remus said, though he did look very annoyed at the discovery. "This prophecy tells us that a person who was born at the end of July, with parents who had defied Voldemort three times would have a power that Voldemort doesn't know. And that this person will be able to vanquish Voldemort once and for all."

"How do we know that the Dark Lord this thing talks about is Voldemort?" Harry asked. "It doesn't give a specific Dark Lord, or even a specific year."

"For the sake of our sanity, let's assume that the Dark Lord stated is Voldemort," Remus said. "If we try and take this thing at face value, we will never get an answer. I do know that James and Lily were offered at least twice to join Voldemort, and they shot him down both times. And they both managed to escape his Death Eaters at least a half-dozen times."

"Does that count as '_defying him_'?" Sirius asked. "Does Voldemort have to be there or do his Death Eaters count as well?"

"I am so glad I dropped Divination," Harry said. "McGonagall and Hermione were right, it is a wooly subject."

"If Harry is the subject of the Prophecy, what is this '_power he knows not_' anyway?" Sirius asked. "I mean, Harry is strong for his age but Voldemort is as strong or stronger than Dumbledore."

"It doesn't mean magical power, at least that would be too easy to think," Remus said.

"And this thing doesn't even say if Harry will win," Sirius exclaimed. "What's this rubbish about '_neither can live while the other survives_', it sounds like they'll just kill each other or something."

"Look let's just forget about this thing, we know that Voldemort wants me dead," Harry said. "We should focus on getting rid of him, not worry about the drunken ramblings of a friend."

As the winter months bled away into spring, the atmosphere once again began to grow more and more tense, and this time it didn't have to do with a Quidditch match. The upcoming match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was second billing to the rise in Dementor attacks, this time the demons were accompanied with at least two of the escaped Death Eaters. These raids were always lightning strikes, only have the Death Eaters appear flanked by roughly a dozen Dementors. The Death Eaters would then cast several spells, usually either Killing Curses or some other area-damaging spell, and then they would Portkey out and leave the Dementors to feast on the survivors and responders.

Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye had to alter their responses to these attacks due to the presence of the Dementors. No longer could the responding Aurors Portkey straight to the attack site; they had to Portkey to an area away from the attack to make sure that Dementors didn't ambush them.

The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game was the first match since the St. Valentine's Day Hogsmeade attack, Dumbledore had asked the Ministry for some extra protections for the match. Minister Bones and Director Shacklebolt agreed, and had stationed three teams of Aurors at Hogwarts. Dumbledore also had brought in some Order members for some extra protection. Harry did the same and had the Shadow Battalion on alert for anything, as Voldemort might not be able to restrain himself from launching an attack.

Harry and the Gryffindor team stood across from the Ravenclaw team that had escaped from the Hogsmeade attack with only limited injuries.

"Welcome one and all to the fourth Quidditch Match of the season," an unfamiliar voice shouted out. It then hit Harry that Lee Jordan had been one of the students who had lost their lives in the attack. He had been covering several third year students' retreat back toward the castle, and had been curse in the back by a Death Eater. "Today, we have the Lions of Gryffindor against the Eagles of Ravenclaw. Madam Hooch is now calling for the captains together for the coin toss. Each player today is wearing a black armband in remembrance of those who fell during the attack last month. Before the Galleon is tossed, may we take a moment of silence for those who lost their lives."

Harry bowed his head as once more the face of the fallen flashed past his eyes.

"Thank you," the new announcer said. "Now the coin toss…it seems that Ravenclaw will defend the South goals. Madam Hooch is now ordering the players into position as she is ready to toss the Quaffle."

Harry rose into the air and caught a glimpse of the Snitch as it was released. Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air and the match began.

"And the Quaffle is out and instantly taken by Gryffindor Chaser Johnson, she tossed a sharp pass to Chaser Bell who streaks up the Pitch."

Harry tuned out the commentary as he darted around a Bludger that had come screaming toward him. Harry pulled up on his Firebolt and rose high above the action, keeping his eyes peeled for the elusive Snitch. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Cho Chang following about thirty feet behind him. It seemed that she hadn't learned her lesson from the last time that they had flown against each other. Harry feigned a look of intense concentration and sped off toward the Gryffindor goals. As he turned sharply around the goals posts, Harry saw that Cho hadn't bit on the fake and had stayed on her search pattern. Harry smirked as he rose back to his previous height and scanned the Pitch.

"And the Eagles score, cutting the Lions lead to 60-40," Harry heard as he flashed past the announcing tower. Harry chanced a look at Ron who was looking angry with himself, which was better, Harry thought, than Ron being nervous and barely being able to keep a grip on his broom. Harry circled around the Ravenclaw goal posts, and saw that Cho was once again trailing him.

"Come on then Cho, let's see how good you are," Harry muttered to himself as he rocketed around the Pitch.

"Harry Potter sir!" a squeaky voice cried as Harry felt a weight settle behind him. "Harry Potter sir!"

Harry turned to see… "Dobby! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" he shouted.

"Bad Snakey Man and old masters tried to take Misses Grangey sir!" Dobby cried.

"What!" Harry roared. "Where is Hermione?"

"Dobby had Winky take your Grangey to Hogwarts," Dobby said. "You ordered us to protect Miss Grangey."

"Harry, what the hell is going on?" Fred's voice broke through Harry's stupor. "Why is Dobby on the back of your broom?"

Harry turned to look toward Fred when he saw something that made his heart freeze. In an instant, Harry's wand was in his hand. "_**Expecto Patronum!**_" Prongs charged out of Harry's wand and roared over Fred's shoulder, slamming its antlers into the chest of a Dementor.

"Holy Merlin!" Fred gasped as he dove his broom.

"Fred, get everyone moving, there's more of them coming," Harry shouted as he wheeled his broom around toward the castle.

Below the flyers, the stands were screaming as they saw a horde of Dementors come gliding out of the Forbidden Forest like a plague. The Professors instantly rose to their feet and sent their own Patronii at the horde approaching the stadium. The members of the Shadow Battalion added their own spectral creatures.

"Students, make your way back to the castle," Dumbledore's voice carried easily over the screams. "Prefects, Heads, make sure that all of your charges are safe. Professors, we must contain the Dementors and force them back."

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team looked to Harry for orders but he was nowhere in sight.

"Cast your own spells and cover the students retreating back to the castle," Ron barked. "If you can't cast your Patronus, cast a flame spell to herd them back." The redhead sent his own canine Patronus at the demon horde. The team looked at Ron in awe but quickly snapped out of their stupor and sent their own spells hurtling toward the Dementors.

Harry was speeding his way toward the Hospital Wing.

"Dobby, aside from Voldemort and Malfoy, who was trying to get Hermione?" he barked.

"Old nasty master's nasty son, and several other old friends of old nasty master," Dobby answered.

"_**Alohomora!**_" Harry cried and the Hospital Wing windows burst open. Harry flew right through the open windows. At the end of the ward, Harry spotted Winky standing at the bedside of a prone Hermione. "Winky! How is Hermione?"

"Miss Granger is ok Master Harry," Winky answered. "The bad men wanted to take Miss Granger, they were saying that they knew you would come after them to rescue Miss Granger."

"Did you recognize any of the people who wished to take Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Beside the D…Dark Lord and two blonde men, a father and son I think," Winky said. "There was also a short witch who was wearing pink…" Winky froze as a thunderous expression came over Harry's face.

"Thank you Dobby, Winky, you both did wonderfully," Harry said, his voice a forced calm. "Please make sure that Hermione is safe. I have some business to conclude." Harry grabbed his Firebolt and swung his leg over the side. He rocketed through the windows and streaked back toward the Quidditch Pitch. The Professors had seemingly corralled the Dementors within the Quidditch Pitch. Harry also saw that all of the students had been vacated, while the Professors were standing in the stands with their Patronii circling the Dementors.

"Dumbledore! Get everyone out of there!" Harry roared.

The Professors looked up and saw Harry streaking toward the Pitch his wand alit.

"_**Fiendfyre!**_" Harry roared once more. Massive shapes formed from the magical flames; a stag, a wolf, a large dog, a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger surged down into the stadium and fell upon the Dementors like wolves upon sheep. The Dementors howled, shrieked and screamed in pain as the flame creatures consumed them. Harry watched high above the 'slaughter' with a hard sneer.

Dumbledore tore his gaze from the slaughter and looked up at Harry. He felt no remorse for the destruction of the Dementors, Albus had always thought that the Ministry was wrong to ally itself with such creatures. However seeing Harry's face, Dumbledore realized that Harry also held no remorse for the wanton slaughter, and if Harry held no qualms about killing on this scale and none about using such Dark magic, things did not bode well.

Harry panted heavily as he cancelled the spell. Slowly, he descended to the ground. Wincing, Harry saw the charred remains of the Quidditch Pitch that his spell had left. The goal posts and the walls of the pitch had been burnt to a crisp; a blanket of ash had replaced the grass. There was no trace of the Dementors either. Sliding off his broom, Harry saw the teachers racing toward him, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape leading the pack.

"Mr. Potter, what was the meaning of that reckless and outrageous display of…" McGonagall screamed.

Harry ignored the screaming Transfiguration Professor. "Madam Pomfrey, Hermione is in the Hospital Wing, I need you to make sure that she is ok." Harry coughed, slumping to one knee. "I'm fine, just drained. Hermione and any other students need you more than me."

Pomfrey huffed but knew that it was pointless to argue with Harry. She turned and rushed off toward the castle.

"Mr. Potter, I demand an explanation!" McGonagall shouted.

"Voldemort has decided that it was time to reveal himself," Harry panted. "He, Lucius, Draco and Umbridge tried to kidnap Hermione from St. Mungo's. I'm sure that his little excursion into London didn't go unnoticed."

"Mr. Potter, why in Merlin's name did you use _that spell_ and where did you learn it?" McGonagall screamed, her pale face blotchy with anger and exhaustion.

"I learned it over the summer. That was the first time I've cast it though," said Harry, his face pasty and sweaty. "It's one of few spells that can destroy a Dementor, and it's the only one that can destroy multiple ones at the same time."

"Mr. Potter, you do realize that spell is considered Dark magic because it can't be controlled," Dumbledore said.

"Not if it is family magic," Harry panted. "The Black family was the one who created the spell during the 12th century, and since I have Black blood in me the Ministry can't touch me as long as I don't use the spell against another witch or wizard, or a Muggle. And yes, it can be controlled though it is very difficult as you can see. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to pass out now." Without another word, Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped to the blackened ground, sending up a cloud of ash.

"Albus, what should we do?" McGonagall asked.

"First, we should make sure that Harry is fine," said Dumbledore. "Once Poppy has finished with the other students and Harry, I will speak with him. However, we must also confirm what Harry told us, if Tom has decided to revel himself. Severus, did you know anything about this operation?"

"No Headmaster," Snape responded easily. "The Dark Lord did not inform me of any operations scheduled for today."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. With flick of his wand, the Headmaster conjured a stretcher and levitated an unconscious Harry onto it. The Professors followed the Headmaster back toward the castle.

The _Daily Prophet_ led with a blaring headline the next day. '_**You-Know-Who is Back! Dark Lord launches series of attacks against Magical Britain.**_'

Ron, Neville and the twins met with Harry in the Hospital Wing the next morning. Pomfrey hadn't let Harry leave the confines of his bed after hearing that he had collapsed and passed out the previous day.

"What's the damage?" Harry asked.

"Doesn't seem to be any causalities," Ron answered. "Quite a few nightmares from the younger students but no real significant injuries. It doesn't make much sense, having those Dementors attack without any support."

"Ron's right," Neville said. "What was Voldemort's endgame? What was the point of the attacks?"

"I think that it was all about getting Hermione," Harry said. "Dobby and Winky told me that Voldemort knew that if he got his hands on Hermione," Harry shivered at the thought, "I would have done anything to make sure she was okay, even if it meant giving myself up."

"Harry, you know that you using _**Fiendfyre**_ is not going to look good," Neville said. "Sure you destroying the Dementors will soften it, and that you claimed it was familial magic will quiet most of the noise but that spell is still considered Dark magic and some will not let it lie. Also add in the fact that you were able to control it, seemingly effortlessly, the only other person in recent memory to do that is Voldemort."

"I know Neville but you know as well as we all do, that magic is all about intent," Harry said. "There are very few truly Dark spells out there. And Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil either."

"We know that Harry," Fred said. "But not a whole lot of people have that mindset."

"Has there been any word from our greed allies about the packages?" Harry asked.

"They should be finished by the Easter hols," George said.

"Good, we'll need them soon," Harry said. "What about your inventions?"

"They are in the final testing stages," Fred said. "They should be ready at the same time."

"Good, good, because I think its time we start taking the fight over," Harry said, a shadow crossing his face as he looked over at the bed that held Hermione.

"Harry," a soft whisper filled the room.

"Hermione!" Harry cried as he leapt from his bed and limped as fast as he could to her bed. Neville and the other were right behind him. "Oh Hermione, I was so scared that I'd lost you."

"What happened? All I remember was getting off the Knight Bus and running back to the village, and then, I'm waking up in the Hospital Wing."

"You were cursed by Bellatrix," Harry said. "She hit you with a Killing Curse."

"But then how am I alive?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"The only theory that the Healers at St. Mungo's and Madam Pomfrey could figure was that when Bellatrix used the curse, she couldn't muster it at full power since she was injured. Also, since the curse had to go through your conjured wall weakened the curse even more," Neville explained.

"When I saw you get hit, and I thought I had lost you," Harry said. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I thought that you were de…dead."

"I'm ok Harry," Hermione said weakly as she laid a hand on Harry's arm. "I'm alive. What happened to Bellatrix? She couldn't have been the only Death Eater there, right?"

"I killed Bellatrix," Neville said. "You and Ron killed Dolohov and Rookwood was able to get away. Bellatrix's husband and brother-in-law also managed to get away, but the Aurors were able to capture the others."

Neville blushed when he had finished, and looked away from Hermione's awed look.

"Thank you Neville," Hermione whispered.

"Goodness you are awake," Madam Pomfrey gasped as she came bustling out of her office. "Out of the way, out of the way you lot." Ron and Neville stepped aside along with the twins, though Harry remained at Hermione's side. Madam Pomfrey shook her head but didn't say anything. She waved her wand over Hermione's body and frowned. She repeated the movement twice more, and her frown deepened.

"What's wrong Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked in a very small voice.

"I need to discuss this with the Headmaster," Pomfrey said. She turned away from Hermione's bed and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, her voice becoming even smaller.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "It can't be that bad, I mean you are alive though." No one spoke after that, as none of them knew what to say.

Five minutes later, Pomfrey returned with Dumbledore and McGonagall in tow.

"Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Headmaster, Minerva, can you make sure I am preforming the spell correctly?" Pomfrey asked. She waved her wand over Hermione once more. This time it wasn't just Pomfrey that frowned.

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Hermione snapped.

"It seems that Bellatrix's curse had a very serious side affect Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, his voice and body language grave.

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"It seems that you no longer have the ability to wield magic," Dumbledore said.

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Well there you have it, chapter nine of '_Rise From the Ashes_' hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter fought me for a while, also I've been working a full work week so I'm not getting a whole lot of time to write, so from here on out updates will be more sporadic. I will try and keep them regular but my muse controls everything, I don't control it. I can't find any place that says specifically who created** _Fiendfyre_ **so I decided to let the Black family do it, if anyone knows, let me know.**** Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, reviews are always welcome. If you don't like something, let me know and I'll try and fix it. Til next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	10. The Plot thickens

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe is NOT mine! It all belongs to JK Rowling, and whoever she deemed worthy of owning a piece of it. **

"What?" Harry, Ron, Neville and the twins cried. Hermione was noticeably silent, in fact she hadn't even moved.

"What do you mean she's lost the ability to wield magic?" Harry asked, his expression torn between anger and helplessness.

"The only think I have surmised is that Ms. Granger's magic reacted to the weakened Killing Curse by 'sacrificing', for the lack of a better term, itself to protect Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said. "From Pomfrey's readings, your magical core has been depleted to nearly non-existent levels and is showing no signs of refilling. I am so sorry my dear."

Hermione's head hung limply as the news sunk in. She barely registered Harry's arms pulling her into an embrace, as she buried her face into Harry's chest and sobbed. Harry could only hold the witch he loved and slowly rub her back as Hermione sobbed her heart and soul out. What does one say when one's whole world had been pulled out from under them.

"I will have the house elves gather your belongings Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry shouted. "What are you trying to do?"

"With Ms. Granger's condition, she is no longer able to attend Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, his lined face etched with regret.

"But…" Hermione stammered.

"I am truly sorry Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said. "Should your condition prove to be temporary, you will be allowed to reenroll."

"When do I have to leave?" Hermione asked, her voice still muffled in Harry's chest.

"When Madam Pomfrey proclaims you fit," Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall will escort you home."

"If Hermione leaves, then I do," Harry declared, his face thunderous.

"Harry, no you can't throw away your education," Hermione said. "If you leave now, then you'll be giving up your entire life."

"You are my entire life Hermione," Harry said with conviction.

Hermione blushed heavily, the others in the Hospital Wing felt uncomfortable as if they were intruding on something quite important. "May we have a moment?" Hermione asked. Ron, Neville and the twins nodded and began to back away. McGonagall and Pomfrey had to nearly drag Dumbledore away from the bed. "Harry, would you…"

With a flick of his wand, Harry erected an anti-eavesdropping ward.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Look Harry, I know that you don't want me to leave but I can't stay here. You've seen what Filch is like, spending all his time surrounded by a world that he is unable to fully be a part of. Look at how he turned out, I don't want to turn out bitter and angry like him."

"It won't Hermione," Harry said. "There's no way you have lost your magic, Dumbledore is lying! He has to be."

"I don't think he is Harry," Hermione said. "And do you think that McGonagall and Pomfrey are lying too?"

"Hermione, they can't be right," said Harry, his eyes pleading. "You are the brightest witch of this, and any, generation. You can't have lost your magic."

"Give me your wand then," Hermione said. "We'll see if I can cast with it."

Harry reluctantly handed over his wand to Hermione. She frowned when she didn't feel the normal rush of warmth that usually came when she picked up either her wand or Harry's.

"_**Lumos!**_" Hermione invoked but nothing happened. She looked up at Harry, who looked absolutely wretched. She knew that she would have to be the strong one. "Harry, you have to let me go. I can't stay here."

Harry took a deep bracing breath before he looked up into Hermione's cinnamon eyes. "I know, I know," he said, voice cracking. "But I don't want too Hermione. If it wasn't for you Hermione, I don't think, no I know that I wouldn't have gotten through first year. You are the only reason I'm alive and I can't live without you."

Tears were glistening in Hermione's eyes. "It isn't fair," she sobbed, her hands coming up to cover her face as the tears began to spill. Harry gathered her in his arms as she once more succumbed to sobs. Soon his own tears joined Hermione's, spilling out to fall on the top of her head, as Harry rubbed her back jerkily.

"We'll get through this, there has to be a way to get your magic back," Harry said, his eyes red-rimmed and puffy, though not as inflamed as Hermione's. "I'm sure that you can find a way."

"Harry, I don't think there is a way," Hermione whimpered. "I am sure that the wizarding world's brightest minds have tried to figure it out for years…"

"But they don't have your mind Hermione," Harry said. "I know that you will find the answer, who knows, perhaps you just have a really bad case of magical exhaustion?"

"But what if I don't Harry," Hermione pointed out. "We need to be prepared for the worst, and this could be it."

"I refuse to believe that you've lost your magic Hermione," Harry said sharply. "I don't care what Pomfrey or Dumbledore say, you will be able to use magic again."

"But until I can, I will only be a distraction to you and the others," Hermione said. "Let me go home, this way I can spend some time with my parents and also check how the Muggle world is reacting toward the war."

"But what if someone comes after you?" Harry asked. "Without magic, how will you be able to defend yourself and your parents."

"We'll just have to keep my being awake a secret, only a few people know that I'm here," Hermione said.

"But Hermione, Voldemort and his goons know that you have left St. Mungo's," Harry said. "They could still come after you."

"But they don't know I'm awake, like I said, the best way for me to stay safe is for no one to know that I've recovered, to an extent," Hermione countered. "And you know that Neville, Ron and the others won't tell anyone, and I'm sure that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey won't tell anyone if we tell them not too."

"I don't trust Dumbledore to keep you safe," Harry said. "You know that he will do whatever it takes to beat Voldemort, even if it means sacrificing anyone. And I mean anyone."

"I know Harry," Hermione said.

"I want you to have a mirror on you at all times, and an emergency Portkey as well," Harry said. "Sirius can make one for you and your parents."

"I'm not sure if the mirror will work for me if I don't have magic," Hermione said. "But, ask Sirius about those Portkeys."

"Of course," Harry said. "I'll call him on the mirror tonight."

Hermione nodded as she buried her face in Harry's robes once more.

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster's voice called out from the far end of the Wing. "Professor McGonagall has retrieved your belongings from Gryffindor Tower and is waiting for you in her office. If you are ready?"

"Thank you Headmaster," Hermione said with a sharp tone.

"I am truly sorry to be losing such a brilliant student Miss Granger," Dumbledore said with sorrow etched on his lined face. "I am sure that Harry will not rest until he finds the answer to your dilemma."

"Thank you Headmaster," Hermione repeated. Turning to Harry, "Can you give me a moment to get dressed?"

"Of course," Harry said. He slid off the bed and walked to the other end of the ward. Dumbledore walked alongside Harry but Harry didn't pay the elderly man any attention. Harry nodded to Ron, Neville and the twins when he reached the end of the ward.

"How are you doing Harry?" Neville asked.

"As well as I can be," Harry admitted. "But whatever I am feeling is nothing compared to Hermione. I can't possibly imagine what she is going through, and honestly some part of me is happy that I can't. But then I feel sick for doing so, how can I be happy when someone who I claim to love has just lost her magic?"

"It makes you human Harry," Neville said. "True, it is a part of being human that we have despise. I've always been a bit jealous of you Harry, regarding your parents."

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents are dead, you don't have to hold onto the miniscule hope that they could be returned to you," Neville said. "While my parents are alive, for the purposes that matter, they are dead. But they continue to linger on completely unaware of the outside world. My grandmum clings to the miniscule hope that somehow they can be cured, and some part of me does as well but a larger part of me wonders if it would not be better to just let them die, release them from their prison."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Neville, you are right," he said. "I should be happy that at least Hermione is alive."

"That I am Harry," Hermione said as she joined the group at the entrance of the Hospital Wing. "And I am going to be alive for a long time to come."

"I know," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist one more time. Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest and breathed deeply, trying to keep from breaking down again.

"Ms. Granger, if you are ready?" Pomfrey asked. Hermione looked up at Harry, who pulled her into a searing kiss that left both breathless.

"I love you," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione answered, giving Harry a small grin.

She slipped from his arms and made her way to follow Pomfrey out of the wing. Harry still has his arms outstretched as if reaching to cling to Hermione. Hermione didn't look back, she couldn't, for she knew that if she did, neither of them would be able to let the other go and walk away.

"Be strong Harry," Dumbledore said. "You must be strong for Miss Granger and for yourself."

Harry nodded stiffly before sitting down on the nearest hospital bed. The Hospital Wing doors closed with an ominous thud and Harry slid from the bed and to his knees, his face buried in his hands. Ron and Neville each put a hand on Harry's shoulder as the raven-haired boy sobbed.

"I have had the House Elves send on your belongings Ms. Granger," McGonagall said. "Now, if you would hold onto this Portkey, we shall appear in your backyard. Your parents are home I presume?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "At least they should be."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "Activate!"

The office vanished in a swirl of pulsing blue light, and an instant later, Hermione and Professor McGonagall had landed in the backyard of the Grangers' upper-middle class home.

"Mum, dad!" Hermione called out as she approached the back door.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard her mother's voice call out. Julie Granger came running out of the house, followed closely by Alexander Granger. "What are you doing here pumpkin? You should be at school."

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, perhaps this conversation should be heard inside," McGonagall suggested.

"Of course, hello again Professor," Alexander said. "Please," he added, gesturing to the backdoor.

McGonagall followed the Grangers into their sitting room; it hadn't changed from her visit over five years ago. Once they had all been seated, McGonagall gave Hermione a look, as if asking who should to begin.

"Mum, daddy, the reason I'm home, and not at Hogwarts, is because there was an incident a couple weeks ago," Hermione began."

"If this incident happened weeks ago, why are we only hearing about it now?" growled Alexander, a frown etched on his face.

"If you will let me explain, you will find out," Hermione snapped. She then launched into a brief history of the war, and how Harry was stuck in the middle on it, through no choice of his own.

"What in God's name were you thinking Hermione?" Alexander shouted. "Getting involved with this boy, you have to see that he's dangerous!"

"It's not his fault!" Hermione cried. "Harry doesn't go looking for trouble, these things, they just seem to fall into his lap."

"I don't care Hermione," Alexander snapped. "You are our daughter, we are the ones who are supposed to be looking out for you. Every year it seems that this _Harry_ boy drags you into these dangerous situations."

"Harry does not drag me into danger!" Hermione shouted. "He is my best friend, and I followed Harry of my own free will. It was the right thing to do."

"Hermione dear, we know that Harry holds a special place in your heart but you must realize that he is constantly in danger," Julie said. "We want what is best for you. If you hadn't told us that you had to stay in school until the end of your fifth year, we would have pulled you out after second year."

"Well, that won't be a problem anymore," Hermione whispered, hanging her head.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked sharply.

"Six weeks ago, there was an attack by some escaped prisoners on the village," Hermione said. "I got hurt dueling a very evil witch, and somehow I lost my magic."

"What?" Alexander and Julie cried.

McGonagall took up the tale from there, leaving out only the severity of which Hermione was hurt. However instead of being proud of their daughter for standing up and fighting for what was right, they began screaming.

"I knew it! I knew we should have thrown you out on your ear when you bamboozled us into letting Hermione go to that madhouse you call a school," Alexander roared.

"Dad!" Hermione cried.

"Be quiet Hermione, you have proven that you obviously don't trust us," Julie said.

"If I had told you, you would have pulled me from Hogwarts, from where I belong!" Hermione argued.

"As we should have," Alexander shouted. "Look at what has almost happened to you. You have nearly been killed how many times since you went to Hogwarts? How many Hermione?"

"Five times," she whispered. "But that could have…"

"We don't want to hear it young lady," Julie snapped, glaring at her daughter. "Now you said that you've lost your magic, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Then you are staying home, and Professor, we are withdrawing our daughter from your 'school'," Alexander said. "And we wish to never be contacted by anyone from _your_ world ever again."

"You can't do that!" Hermione screamed. "What about my friends, what about Harry?"

"Silence young lady," Alexander roared. "We are your parents, and this is not your decision to make. That _boy_ has nearly gotten you killed a half-dozen times, and you still defend him. You are our daughter and you will do as you are told." He turned to McGonagall. "Thank you Professor for bring Hermione home but I believe it is time for you to leave."

McGonagall nodded stiffly. "That is your decision, and while Hermione will be greatly missed, I understand that you want what is best for your daughter. Good day Mr., Mrs. Granger, Hermione. I wish you all the luck in the future."

Hermione could only nod as she rose to her feet and rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks as her parents escorted McGonagall out of the house.

"Hermione honey, can I come in?" Julie asked, gently knocking on her daughter's closed door.

"Go away!" Hermione screamed. "I hate you! I hate you both! How could you do this to me? I am a witch, I was born a witch, and I shall die a witch!"

"You told us that you've lost your magic," Alexander called out. "So you are just like us…normal."

The air in the Granger household seemed to vanish as Hermione threw open her door. She looked a fright, hair flying wildly and her eyes flashing.

"Normal!" Hermione hissed. "You think you are normal! How normal is it to leave your child with nannies all the time! Is it normal to barely have time for your only child, rather spending all your time at work or at those stupid functions? How about not letting me spend time with kids my own age, always having me study? And now when I finally make some friends, you take it all away from me!"

"Hermione, we are trying to protect you," Julie cried. "You are our only child, and you have been nearly killed a half-dozen times while at that school."

"Your mother is right young lady," Alexander said. "While you live under this roof you will follow our rules."

"Fine then, I'll leave," Hermione shouted.

"Oh I'm afraid that won't be possible," a voice said from behind the Grangers.

"You!" Hermione hissed.

"Indeed Ms. Granger," the voice said with a sickeningly amused tone. "Now I am afraid that none of you shall remember my visit, in fact you won't remember much of anything. _**Obliviate!**_"

===============================================Scene Break===================================================

The rest of March passed by quickly for the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Harry tried to contact Hermione but nothing seemed to work. Even Dobby or Winky were unable to find Hermione. Slowly, desperation began to sink into Harry's being, as he couldn't find Hermione. He began to skip classes, spending all his time hidden away in the Room of Requirement, searching for ways of finding Hermione, and giving her, her magic back.

Ron, Neville and the others took over the Shadow Battalion's training as Harry began to even skip meetings.

"Harry, you need to take a break," Ron said as he, Neville, the twins and Ginny cornered Harry one night.

"I can't, I need to find her," Harry muttered as he poured over the mass of books in front of him.

"Harry, you will burn yourself out if you keep going at this pace," Neville said.

"And you won't be any use to anyone if you burn yourself out, especially Hermione."

"You guys don't understand, something has happened to her I can feel it," Harry said, his eyes looking wild and with a crazed intensity in them. "Dobby and Winky can't find her, she hasn't answered any of my mirror calls and Hedwig can't find her. She's missing and I will find her."

Neville blinked and looked to Ron, who also looked stunned. "Why didn't you tell us Harry? We can help."

"You guys have enough to deal with without this," Harry said.

"Bollocks to that Harry," Ron snapped. "Hermione is our friend too, you don't have to do everything by yourself. Now when was the last time you heard from Hermione?"

"The last day she was in the castle," Harry admitted. "Sirius told me that by the time he had gotten permission from the Ministry to give the Grangers emergency Portkeys, the Grangers had up and left Knightsbridge, sold their home and practice. Their neighbors were told that they were leaving the country."

"Well, is that why you can't get ahold of Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Maybe they are still moving?"

"No, even if they were still moving, Dobby or Winky would be able to track them," Neville said. "House elf magic is a very powerful force when their master or mistress wants it. And they can go through nearly any kind of ward."

"So it stands to reason that Hermione is being hidden behind a set of very powerful wards or…" Fred trailed off as the other possibility popped into their heads.

"No, Hermione is not dead!" Harry said. "I can tell, I can feel it."

"We believe you Harry, but who would stand to gain if Hermione was taken?" Neville asked.

"Voldemort," Ron, Ginny and the twins said instantly.

"Dumbledore," Harry said.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"You will all continue on as if nothing is wrong," Harry said. "I will have Dobby and Winky keep searching while I am researching a way to give Hermione her magic back."

"Do you really think you'll be able to get Hermione's magic back?" Ron asked.

"More importantly, what would be the cost of such a thing?" Neville added.

"If that is what it takes, I will do it," Harry said. The others could see how determined Harry was; only Hermione would have had a chance of dissuading Harry now.

"We're with you Harry," Ron said.

"Of course mate," Fred said.

"You find your damsel and we will handle the training," George said.

"Harry, you are not alone," Ginny said. "We are here for you."

"Ginny's right," Neville finished. "Voldemort has his followers, Dumbledore has his, and you have us."

=============================================Scene Break=====================================================

"Mr. Potter, would you mind staying behind for a moment?" Remus asked. Harry looked back at Lupin. Harry nodded and gestured for the others to head out of the classroom.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked when the last student had left the room.

"This isn't a school matter Harry," Remus said. "This is a Lord Potter matter."

"Ok," Harry said. "Has there been any word on Her…I mean, the Grangers?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level. Remus' face fell.

"No," he said. "Sirius' contacts in the Muggle Ministry say that the Grangers haven't left the country, even if their neighbors said that they were going too. So we know that they are somewhere in the country."

"Ok so what does the Ministry want?" Harry asked.

"It's the not Ministry as much as it is Amelia," Remus said. "She wants to talk to you, alone."

"About what?"

"I don't know, she's keeping this very close to the vest," Remus said.

"When does she want to meet?" Harry asked.

"As soon as possible."

"Tell Sirius that I could meet with her Friday after classes."

"I'll relay the message, and don't worry Harry, if you were in trouble, Amelia would have moved much earlier."

Harry nodded. "Is that all?" he asked.

"It is Mr. Potter, have a good day."

"Professor."

==============================================Scene Break====================================================

"Welcome Lord Potter," Amelia said as Tonks and Shacklebolt escorted Harry into her office.

"Minister," Harry nodded.

"Please have a seat, I am sure you have questions on why I have asked you here," Bones said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

"Some."

"Lord Potter, there have been rumblings that You-Know-Who has singled you out in this war," Amelia said without preamble. "Your history with the _man_ does lend credence to this theory; You-Know-Who attacking your family in 1981, your years at Hogwarts and some testimony from captured Death Eaters."

"Ask your questions Minister," Harry said shortly. "I don't like people who don't come right out say what they want."

"Very well Minister," Bones said with a small grin. "Is You-Know-Who specifically targeting you?"

"Call him Voldemort Minister," Harry said. "How do you expect to lead Magical Britain, if you can't even speak a made up moniker?"

Amelia frowned at the rebuke but nodded. "I will try Lord Potter but as you have probably heard, _he_ put a spell over the island during the last war, alerting him to those who spoke his name. Now, does V-V-Voldemort have a specific interest in you?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Why?"

"I am not sure aside from the fact that he failed to kill me when he killed my parents."

"I see," Amelia said. "I am sorry that I had to bring up a bad memory."

"I understand Minister, if that is all?"

"Just one more thing, what were you and Sirius Black doing at the Ministry earlier this month?

Harry blinked. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Minister, what my godfather does with his time is his business, and I know that if you speak with my friends, they will tell you that I haven't left the castle since February."

"I am sure that they will but I want your answer," Bones said with a glint in her eye.

"I fail to see what of this is any of your business, what I do with my free time is my own business, not yours Minister," Harry said with a slight edge to his voice. Bones blinked but nodded.

"Very well Lord Potter, my apologies," she said.

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"No, though I do want to warn you that displays of such powerful magic is not the best way to keep a low profile," Bones said.

"I assume that you are talking about my extermination of the Dementors several weeks ago."

"Indeed, now there are some within the Ministry who want to charge you with destruction of Ministry property, as well as the use of a dangerous Dark magic spell," Amelia said. "I am not one of them, I wish to thank you for ridding my Ministry a controversial decision. Some believed that when the current crisis is concluded, that the Dementors should be reinstated as the guards of Azkaban. I most certainly disagree with that decision."

"Thank you, I think," Harry said. "Though I will say that me using the _**Fiendfyre**_ spell fell under the category of using _**familial magic**_."

"I'm sorry?"

"The _**Fiendfyre**_ spell was created by the Black family several centuries ago, and I am a member of that family," Harry said. "My grandmother was a Black, so unless they want to ban the using of _**familial magic**_ across the board, they will have to be silent."

Amelia nodded, an appraising glint in her eye as she took in the young man before her.

"I believe that is all Lord Potter," Amelia said, getting to her feet. Harry followed suit. "Thank you for answering my questions. I am sure that Director Shacklebolt will provide you an escort if you wish?"

"That would be much appreciated Minister," Harry said.

===========================================Scene Break=======================================================

"Harry, where were you? You missed dinner," Ron asked when Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common Room that evening.

"Moony told me that Bones wanted to talk to me," Harry said. "It wasn't anything serious, so don't worry."

"What kind of things?" Neville asked.

"Things," Harry said with a look at the Longbottom heir that said clearly 'enough'.

"Very well," Neville said.

"We do have some news though," Fred spoke up. "Our presents are ready to be handed out."

"Excellent," Harry said. "Make sure that everything is ready for the next meeting. I will contact Griphook to see how much longer it will take to get my orders done."

The meeting was scheduled for the next night, and Harry made sure that everyone was in attendance.

"All right everyone, listen up," Harry barked as the door to the Room shut behind the final member of the Battalion. "The twins have some toys to show us and hand out. Fred, George, if you would?"

The twins walked up to the front of the room, each carrying a briefcase.

"All right boy and girls," Fred began.

"Have we got some fun things to show you," George continued. The twins each popped open their briefcases; Fred pulled out what looked like a small drawstring bag while George revealed a small silver cylinder.

"Now this little beauty is called Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," Fred said. "Toss this at the ground and it sucks all the light out of a room, allowing you to either escape from a sticky situation or set up an ambush."

"Now in conjunction with the powder, we have the Enchanting Eye," George said. "This little baby is modeled after Moody's eye, and features an infra-red feature, the Mage Sight spell and a feature that will protect you from all types of sensory-depriving spells."

"Brilliant!" Neville exclaimed as he picked up the stylish looking goggles.

"We also have these," Fred said, pulling out a flat disk that looked much like a Fanged Frisbee. "This is the Silver Fang."

"It is perfect for clearing out an infestation of Death Eaters, or some feral werewolves," George said. "It releases several silver projectiles that can clear any room. For example, Fred if you would?"

"Of course brother, if everyone would step back," George said as a barricade appeared. The group stepped behind the barricade. George picked up one of the Silver Fangs from the table, and walked forward. The Room created several training dummies cloaked in Death Eaters robes. George grinned as he flung the Silver Fang into the midst of the training Death Eaters. It hung in midair for a spilt second before roughly a dozen silver spikes shot out of the Fang's mouth, these spikes embedded themselves deep in the dummies' bodies.

"As you can see, the fangs are made of silver which will make anyone's day bad but especially with any werewolves we will have to deal with," George said.

"We also have what we call the Sticky Swamp," Fred said, holding up a glassy looking sphere that was filled with a murky liquid. "When the container breaks, it releases a compound that quickly turns into a swamp. It's perfect for slowing up a pursuit or setting a trap up in a narrow space."

"In addition to the twins' gifts, I have something to give you all. It is something that Hermione was working on before…" said Harry. He put a moleskin bag on the table that had appeared in front of him. Harry took a black and silver badge out of the bag. "This badge has quite a few features attached to it; they have an identification feature since the badges will be bound to each of you as a security precaution. They also have a communication feature that will allow us to talk quickly and securely. Also I have added an emergency Portkey function, it will transport you to a safe location. These Portkeys will activate when either you use the passphrase or you become unconscious."

"Hermione did all that?" Susan gasped. Harry nodded.

"Now I will need all of you to form a line so we can bind these to you," Harry said.

"Granger was truly the brightest witch of the age," Daphne said when she and Tracey reached the table.

"Hermione is still a witch," Harry said without looking up.

"Look Potter, I know that you are close with Granger," Daphne said. "But even she isn't smart enough to figure something that no one, not even Rowena herself, could do. Face it Potter, your girlfriend is a Muggle."

"You've said enough Greengrass," Ron snapped.

"I don't think I have," Daphne sneered. "Potter has to stop moping around trying to figure out the impossible. We need the Potter that brought us all together and forged us into a fighting unit, not this pathetic whining Potter who has all but abandoned us."

"Greengrass!" Neville barked. "Unless you…"

"Unless what Longbottom," Daphne snarled. "In case you forget, Potter isn't the only one who has lost someone close to them. And Granger is just a Muggle now, my sister is dead and you don't see me going to pieces."

"Now see…" Fred began but a raised hand from Harry cut him off.

"You are correct Daphne," Harry said. "Ever since Hermione 'recovered' from the attack. I have not put forth my full effort into this group, and I apologize. So for the foreseeable future, I am relinquishing command to Neville, Ron and the elected leaders. I do hope that you will continue to improve under their guidance."

"Harry, don't do this," Neville pleaded. "We need you, none of us can hope of replacing you at the head."

"I know Neville but if I can't commit my entire focus to the group, I am just hurting you all," Harry responded. "You all have come miles farther than I even dreamed. But again, because I can't put forth the full effect in teaching you, I will be stepping back. There are things that I need to do…alone."

"Harry, you don't have to do everything alone," Neville said. "We are here to help you, you taught us that."

"This is family business Neville," Harry said.

Neville blinked but nodded slowly. "Ok then Harry but if you need help, you can call on us."

"Thank you," Harry said. "You don't know how much I appreciate this. Keep working hard. I believe that the twins can finish this up, excuse me." Harry rose from the table and walked out of the Room to stunned silence.

==========================================Scene Break========================================================

"Professor, can I speak to you?" Harry asked after Transfiguration one day the week before the Easter holidays.

"Yes Potter," McGonagall said.

"Professor, I wish to inform you that I will be leaving the castle tomorrow morning, and I will not return until after the holidays at the earliest."

"I see," McGonagall said. "I presume that you have your guardian's permission?"

"I do. And as required by the Hogwarts Charter, I have informed my Head of House, and the Deputy Head," Harry said. "Thank you Professor."

"What are you searching for Mr. Potter?"

"Answers," Harry said in a faraway tone.

"I do hope that you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you Professor, so do I."

The next morning Harry had his pack slung over his shoulder and was making his way toward the Entrance Hall when an unwanted voice called out.

"Where do you think you are going Potter?"

Harry turned to see Snape stalking toward him, robes billowing behind him, the sneer that was solely reserved for Harry etched on the man's face.

"I asked you a question Potter, now answer me!" Snape snarled.

"What I do is none of your concern Potions Master Snape," Harry replied evenly. He knew that getting angry with Snape wouldn't do anything except bring more people to the Hall and delay his departure.

"Why you arrogant brat! You will tell me what you are doing, or I will drag your pompous arse to the Headmaster? Now what are you doing?"

"I am leaving the castle for a few days," Harry said, deciding to give Snape what he wanted.

"I don't think so," Snape sneered. "You know that students can not leave the grounds…"

"Without permission, that is true," Harry said. "But I have permission from both my guardian and my Head of House. I am leaving now as to limit the disruption of my fellow students."

"Typical Potter, wanting to make a scene," Snape snarled. "You are coming with me, the Headmaster will deal with you." The man reached forward to grab Harry's arm.

"Don't touch me sir," Harry growled. "I have told you that I have permission to leave the castle, you can not stop me, so if you will excuse me."

Harry sidestepped Snape and headed toward the doors. Suddenly, he couldn't move.

"Enough of your drivel Potter," Snape spat. With a flick of his wand, Snape made Harry's frozen body turn around and face him. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. Your bastard father tormented me for all our years here, he, Black and that werewolf half-breed, signaling me out, humiliating me. Always trying to impress Lily with those stupid pranks."

"Look Snape, I know all about what my father and his friends did to you," Harry growled. "It was wrong, immature and stupid. But I would think that once your master killed my father, that grudge would have ended. You always accuse me of being just like my father; well I can tell you that was the same between James Potter and Harry Potter. Lily Potter loved them both with all her heart, something that you will never get."

With a grunt, Harry broke free of Snape's spell. Without a word, Harry turned away from the Potions Master and walked toward the doors.

"Oh and Snape, tell your masters that I am coming for them," Harry growled before he walked out of the hall and castle.

"Dobby," Harry called out when he reached the edge of the wards. The house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes Harry Potter sir."

"Take me home."

"Of course sir."

The pair vanished with a sharp CRACK.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry said as the pair reappeared outside an ornate gate. Above the game were the words '**Fortune ffario y beiddgar**.' (Welsh for 'Fortune Favors the Bold' **Don't know who originally came up with the motto but kudos to them**) Harry grinned as he read the Potter family motto. The gates opened soundlessly as Harry approached. Harry entered the grounds with a melancholy smile, knowing that if it weren't for Voldemort he would have grown up here, alongside his parent and possibly any siblings that might have followed.

Upon entering the manor, Harry was drawn to the drawing room off the main hall. He turned right, and pushed open the doors to the room. What he saw was a warmly decorated room, brightly lit by the large windows and several lights, it reminded him of the Gryffindor common room with its subdued crimson window hangings that gave the tan walls a glow that made them look a light gold.

"Who are you?" a voice said from Harry's lefts. Harry turned, his wand appearing in his hand. But it lowered when he saw who had spoken, or what had spoken.

The speaker was a portrait of a man and woman that was hanging above the fireplace. Both occupants of the portrait had black hair though the man's seemed to be sticking up all over the place, while the woman's hair fell upon her shoulders in soft waves. Bright brown eyes looked out from behind rimless glasses on the man's face. Intense gray eyes peered out from the woman's aristocratic face.

"My name is Harry James Potter," Harry said.

"Harry James, you're James and Lily's boy right?" the man asked with a hopeful smile. Harry nodded slowly. "Oh my boy, we haven't seen you since you were just a babe."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Harry asked feeling embarrassed.

"Oh right, we are Charlus and Dorea Potter, James' parents, and your grandparents," Charles beamed.

"My grandparents?"

"But of course Harry," Dorea said. "My dear boy, why haven't we seen you? Judging from your age, you look nearly to be 17."

"I'm 15 ma'am," Harry said.

"None of that Harry son," Charlus chuckled. "You can call us grandpa and grandma if you'd like."

Tears sprang into Harry's eyes. He hastily wiped his eyes and smiled at the portraits of his grandparents.

"Where are your parents? Surely…" Dorea began but stopped at the pained look on Harry's face.

"Grandmum, when were you two painted?" he asked.

"We were commissioned in July of 1979 but these portraits contain our memories up until August of 1981 when we were killed," Charlus said.

"Did my parents ever make a portrait?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Charlus said. "They were planning to have one done."

"Why were my parents at Godric's Hollow instead of here?" Harry asked.

"They moved there? Heaven's why?" Charlus exclaimed.

"I guess that they wanted to hide somewhere small," Dorea surmised. "The Potters didn't have property there."

"Really? I thought…"

"Perhaps you should get us up to speed first Harry," Charlus suggested.

Harry spent the next three hours talking with his grandparents, telling them about his life and the current state of affairs bogging down magical Britain.

"Fudge was Minister!" Charlus cried. "That buffoon could barely cast a simple Summoning Charm when I was in the Ministry."

"Well at least they finally put a competent Minister in place," Dorea said. "Even though Barty Crouch turned out to be a right bastard for what he did to Sirius, he had the right idea in how to deal those monsters. They are an infestation that needed to be dealt with no quarter."

"It seems that Dumbledore hasn't changed much," Charlus said. "He never was one to stick his neck out. Even during the Grindelwald War, he waited much too long before doing anything. He could have ended the War much sooner but he always delayed."

"Dumbledore has lost touch," Harry said. "He was the one who abandoned me at the Dursleys, failed to insure that Sirius got a trial and has let things happen to Hogwarts that have endangered every students' lives for nothing."

"If half of what you have told us is true Harry, if I was still alive, I would tan his hide," Dorea growled. "So Harry, what do you plan to do now?"

"There are two things that I need to figure out; how Voldemort got his body back and how to get my girlfriend's magic back."

"Harry, I don't think that you will find anything about giving a person magic," Charlus said. "At least not in the Potter family library."

"Giving a person magic or returning magic to someone has never been successfully done," Dorea said. "The Black family library has some research about it but all of those ideas are classified as Dark rituals."

"I don't care," Harry said forcefully. "I will do whatever it takes to get Hermione's magic back."

"Very noble Harry but be careful," Charlus warned. "Don't focus solely on those rituals to the exclusion of your friends and family. Magic is a wondrous and terrible thing. It can do almost anything but there are several things that it can't do, raise the dead is one of them. Giving magic to someone without it is another."

"True but from what I have found it has never been done to someone whose magic was stripped from them," Harry said. "Every time this type of thing has been attempted, it has been on a Squid child, someone who never had enough magic to begin with."

"Harry, you are traveling a slippery slope," Dorea warned. "It will be very difficult to stop once you begin."

"I can't live without her," Harry said. "She is everything to me."

"We wish you luck son but do heed our warning."

**A/N: Well there's the tenth chapter of '_Rise from the Ashes_'. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know that we never got confirmation on who James' parents are, and so I am using the only other named Potter in canon, Charlus and Dorea. I never understood why, as one of the main themes of _Harry Potter_ is family, that JK never really talked about Harry's or Hermione's families. The only family that got really any page/screen time were the Weasleys, so I wanted to bring in what I hope to be a believable reaction in Hermione's parents if they found out what their only daughter got into away from home. Even though I did use the canon Charlus and Dorea Potter, I didn't want to use the 'fanon-popular' Dan and Emma for Hermione's parents (though we actually were never given names for the Grangers). Well, I'll stop ranting and let you go review or message me with your thoughts on the chapter. Til next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	11. The Realities of War

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! I am not JK Rowling, nor am I one of the precious few that she deemed worthy to own a piece of her masterful world.**

While Harry was scouring his family's library for anything that might lead him to finding Hermione, Neville, Ron and the other members of the Shadow Battalion were hard at work. Without the presence of their two leaders, some of the group felt exposed and often the feat that the walls were beginning to close in around them. It seemed that without the presence of Harry and Hermione, the entire school began to bend under the pressure coming from beyond the castle's walls. The Dark-aligned Slytherins began to once more make moves against muggleborns, however as before the members of the Shadow were able to thwart the majority of the attempts. Somewhat of a surprise was that Dumbledore was beginning to come down on the attackers, while he still wouldn't expel the students, no longer would he just hand them over to Snape.

The halls of Hogwarts were quickly descending into war zones, as spell fire was commonplace between the factions that littered the school. The professors and Heads tried to limit the confrontations but there were far too many of them.

"What is with those bastards?" Ron grunted as he sank into an armchair in front of the fireplace. "Even after the escape, they weren't this bold."

"That just means they are gearing up for something," Neville said. "Last time it was the Hogsmeade attack, and then the Quidditch match. So the question is, what is their next target?"

"No the question is not what but who," Ginny said. "And it has to be us. Look, the first two attacks pretty much took our two best fighters, in Hermione and Harry, out of the equation. They know that we are the only thing standing between Voldemort just waltzing into Hogwarts and taking over. Dumbledore and his Order are all about reacting to attacks while we are actively trying to stop Voldemort."

"Ginny's right, and with the holidays coming up, there is a big chance that Voldemort will try and pick us off one by one," Neville said.

"So we stay here then," Ron said. "And we tell the others to remain in the castle as well."

"I don't know if that is a good idea either," Neville said. "If we do that, we run the risk of our families being caught unawares. While some of our families have formidable defenses around our homes or they have the ability to fight back, those who are first generation magicals don't have that luxury. I think we should tell the group about our suspicions and let them decide."

"Agreed," the twins, Ron and Ginny answered.

While the Shadows were planning, another force was also plotting, though this plot was of a much more nefarious purpose.

"So Potter has his own little army," a sibilant voice hissed. The figure's face was hidden in shadow and only the low red gleam showed from under the figure's hood. "He thinks his pitiful band of schoolchildren can stand against my Death Eaters. Severus, you know of what I require."

"Of course my Lord, these are the names of the students foolish enough to oppose you," Snape said, stepping from the shadows and pulling a scroll of parchment from his robes.

"Excellent, we shall show the fools Lord Voldemort's wrath," Voldemort snarled. "Go my faithful, and do my bidding. Show the world to fear my power!"

A cheer rent the air, as the assembled Death Eaters divided themselves into groups.

==================================================Scene Break==================================================

"Hey mum," Bill Weasley called. "I'm going to check the wards."

"Bill, be careful," Molly said as she and Fleur sipped their tea.

"Yes mum," Bill sighed.

"Don't take that tone with me young man, I can still take you over my knee," Molly snapped back.

Suddenly a wailing tone cut through the Burrow.

"Someone is trying to breach the wards!" Bill shouted as he came rushing into the kitchen.

"Try the Floo!" Fleur cried.

Bill grabbed some powder from a jar above the mantle and tossed into the flames. There was a swooshing sound as the flames turned green.

"Quickly mum, go!" Bill urged.

"But Bill…"

"Don't argue mum, just go!"

Molly took one look at her eldest, seeing the set of his jaw, and seeing the similarities between her oldest and Arthur, nodded and scooped up some powder. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" The Weasley matriarch vanished in a swirl of flames.

"You're next Fleur!"

"I'm not leaving without you Bill," Fleur snapped, shaking her head.

"I will be right behind you Fleur, just go!" Bill barked as he sent a flurry of spells out the window. He heard someone curse out in pain. Bill grinned wickedly as he launched a tricky little spell that he picked up in Egypt that conjured a swarm of scarab beetles. The air around the Burrow filled with screams as Bill's beetles began to attack the injured Death Eater.

"**_Bombarda!_**" Bill heard a voice shout out and ducked a blue jet of magic slammed into the wall behind him. Bill grunted as several splinters slammed into his back.

Bill didn't hear Fleur call out her destination as he sent more and more exotic curses toward the approaching Death Eaters. '_So glad I learned some spells from Egypt,_' Bill thought. Groping behind him, Bill found the jar of Floo powder and grasped a handful. Turning away from the windows, Bill tossed the powder into the flames.

"Number 12…" Bill trialed off as the flames sputtered between green and orange before settling on orange. "Shite!' he growled.

"What do we have here?" a sneering voice came from behind Bill. Turning away from the fireplace, bill saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway. "The blood traitor buffoon's heir, how quaint."

"Get the hell out of my house scum," Bill snarled, gripping his wand tightly.

"Oh please Weasley, you might call this ramshackle pile of trash a house, but this is nothing more than a shack. I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this," Lucius growled.

"Then why are you here?" Bill growled.

"My Lord has ordered you filth wiped clean from this earth," Lucius sneered. "And my son and I shall be the instrument of that cleansing."

"Your son..." Suddenly Bill fell to the kitchen floor, frozen.

"You shouldn't lower your guard Weasley," Lucius sneered. A second Death Eater stepped from the shadows. "Now while we weren't able to get your bitch broodmare of a mother or that half-breed girlfriend of yours, but I believe seeing your burnt corpse will send a powerful message. Come along Draco."

The second Death Eater nodded and followed Lucius out of the house. Bill struggled against the magical restraints but froze when he heard Lucius' voice call out a hated spell.

"_**Fiendfyre!**_"

From the floor Bill saw the writhing orange flames circle the Burrow; snakes, dragons and all manner of fell beasts flashing past the windows of the kitchen. Bill felt the temperature rise around him as the flames began to consume the Burrow. The windows shattered as the heat became too intense. The walls began to creak and groan as the heat warped the wood.

CRACK!

Bill closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable.

"Hello Bill," a voice spoke.

Bill opened his eyes to see a very recognizable set of features.

===============================================Scene Break====================================================

"Thank you Denise," Augusta Longbottom said as the elf maiden gave her a cup of tea.

"You are welcome Madam Longbottom," Denise said with a bow. "Is Master Neville returning for the holidays?"

"Yes Denise, he has sent word that he will be returning. I must speak with him about…" Augusta trialed off as a siren blared through the manor.

"Mistress!" Denise cried.

"It seems that the war has once more come to call," Augusta said gravely. "See to the wards Denise."

"Yes Mistress," the House elf said before popping away.

Augusta stood facing the doors that led to the main hall. She knew that the wards surrounding Longbottom manor were not as strong as they should have been. They had been declining due to their relationship to the strength of Lord Longbottom. And since the incapacitation of Frank, the wards had been slowly weakening. Moving the mantle from Frank to Neville was one of the things that Augusta had wanted to speak with Neville about over the holidays. But now was not the time for such thoughts.

The doors blew off their hinges and a pair of recognizable Death Eaters rushed in.

"So the old bitch decided to stick around," Rodolphus Lestrange cackled. His brother Rabastan also laughed.

"I see that you scum have returned to try and finish what you started all those years ago," said Augusta, drawing her wand. "But you will not succeed. I will avenge my son and daughter-in-law, as my grandson did against that rabid bitch you called wife and sister." In one fluid motion Augusta brought her wand up and sent a flurry of curses at the Lestrange brothers. The two brothers leapt apart to avoid the spells before bringing their own spells into play.

As the duel worn on, it became apparent that while highly skilled, Augusta Longbottom's age was rapidly becoming a factor. Each spell she cast drew on her rapidly weakening magical reserves. The Lestrange brothers were not particularly strong duelers, usually relying on Bellatrix's reputation to strike fear into their opponents. And nearly 15 years in Azkaban hadn't helped that any.

Panting, Augusta Longbottom slid out of the way Rabastan's Flame Cutter curse and sent a Fire Lance hex back at them.

"_**Reducto!**_" Rodolphus screamed.

Augusta screamed in pain as the Explosive Hex caught her in the shoulder. The shock caused her wand to go flying from her grip as she fell to her knees clutching at the bleeding wound.

"That's right you old hag, kneel before us," Rabastan sneered as he approached, his wand out. Rodolphus came around from behind Augusta, his wand also out and pointed at the elderly woman.

"Now we would love to keep playing with you, perhaps send you to join your blood-traitor son and his bitch wife but out Lord has ordered us to cull those who have thought themselves equal to our Lord. They will feel the wrath of the Dark Lord!"

"You are going to die now hag, and soon your whelp of a grandson will suffer greatly before joining you," Rabastan snarled.

"Come on Ras, we have other people to entertain tonight," Rodolphus growled. "Just finish the bitch and let's go."

"Fine," Rabastan pouted. He raised his wand, a green glow gathering at its tip.

"Mistress!" a high-pitched squeaky voice cried from behind the Death Eaters. The pair whirled around to see Denise standing in the doorway. With a shrill cry, Denise sent a blast of magic that sent Rabastan and Rodolphus careening off their feet and through the wall. "Mistress!" Denise sobbed as she rushed over to Augusta's side.

"It's ok Denise," Augusta said, panting heavily. "I owe you my life, my old friend."

"Damn that elf," Rodolphus snarled.

"Rol, let's just burn this bitch," Rabastan growled. "The Aurors will be here soon.

"On three then?" Rodolphus said. His brother nodded and they raised their wands.

"One…two…three, _**Fiendfyre!**_" the brother cried before touching the Portkeys on their robes.

"Denise you must flee," Augusta coughed as pain threatened to envelope her. The heat from the cursed fire was nearly overwhelming as it roiled around the pair, creatures coalescing from the flames.

"No Mistress, I won't leave you," Denise cried.

"Grab hold," a new voice barked.

Augusta and Denise turned to see an unfamiliar House Elf.

"Who are you?" Denise asked, stepping in front of her mistress.

"Jameson," the new Elf said. "I have been ordered to bring you to a safe place Madam. Now hold on."

"Wait…"Augusta began but Jameson had already taken hers and Denise's hands, and the trio vanished with a CRACK, just as the walls caved under the heat and collapsed.

================================================Scene Break====================================================

The shrill scream of a siren yanked the members of the Greengrass household out of their sleep.

"Adrian?" Danielle Greengrass whispered as she locked eyes with her husband.

"They've come," Adrian said. "Get Eric, Grace and Nathan and use your Portkeys to go to safe house. I will give you time to get away."

"Adrian, they will kill you!" Danielle gasped.

"And if I don't they will kill us all!" Adrian snapped. "Do as I say and our family will survive."

Danielle nodded sadly as she quickly dressed and rushed from the master bedroom to gather the three young Greengrass children. Adrian gripped his wand tightly and walked from the bedroom and toward the stairs that led to the entrance hall. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, the front door exploded into splinters and two masked Death Eaters rushed into the entrance hall.

"_**Reducto!**_" Adrian cried, sending an Explosive Hex at the Death Eaters.

"_**Protego!**_" a thick voice garbled from behind the white mask. A shining blue shield blocked the spell.

"_**Crucio!**_" the other Death Eater shouted. His voice was high and reedy.

Adrian sidestepped the Torture Curse, and sent a volley of Cutting Curses at the Death Eaters. The minions of the Dark Lord separated, and took cover behind the doorframes of the adjoining rooms.

"Adrian! Our Portkeys won't work!" Adrian heard his wife shout out.

"Shite!" Adrian cursed lowly as he realized that the Death Eaters must have set up anti-Portkey wards, and both Danielle and Adrian could only Side-Along one other person each.

"Igor, forget this traitor, let's just burn this place to the ground," the higher voiced Death Eater shouted as he ducked behind the doorframe once more to avoid to a spell from the landing above.

"Agreed," Igor grunted.

The two Death Eaters spun from their hiding spots and raised their wands.

"_**Fiendfyre!**_" they both cried.

Adrian's heart sank as twin gouts of flame shot out of the sitting room and dining room, and began to quickly consume the hall.

"Adrian!" he heard his wife cry as a massive snake made of flames reared up in front of him.

"I'm sorry my luvs," the patriarch of the Greengrass family closed his eyes as the flame snake opened its mouth.

================================================Scene Break====================================================

"Minister! You must flee!" the voice of Gawain Robards cried out as the wards around Bones Manor collapsed with an almighty crash.

"Gawain, I am not going to abandon you to that monster," Amelia Bones shouted.

"Minister, you are the leader of Magical Britain, you can not throw away your life so recklessly," Jonathon Porter, Robards' partner, shouted. "Let us do our duty so that you can continue to do yours."

"How touching," a reptilian voice hissed. The two Senior Aurors and Minister turned to see the tall, cloaked form of Lord Voldemort casually walking through the destroyed front doors, flanked by two masked Death Eaters. "Now Minister, surely you are not such an ungracious host to not invite me in?"

"What do you want you fiend?" Amelia snarled, even though she could barely stand.

"Oh come now Amelia dear, such manners from the Minister," Voldemort grinned, causing Amelia, Gawain and Porter to shiver as the movement revealed pointed teeth, much like a snake's. "I want several things; one of which you can give me without any further bloodshed."

"And what's that?"

"You step down as Minister and hand over Magical Britain to my rule," Voldemort said casually as if he were discussing the weather.

"Never!" Bones snarled.

"Oh so unwise," Voldemort commented softly. "For if you had chosen wisely, perhaps you would have survived but you have just sealed your fate."

"As have you Voldemort," a stern voice cracked from behind the trio of Dark wizards.

"Ah Harry, I'll be with you in a moment, just let me dispose of another nuisance," Voldemort cackled. Suddenly, his two Death Eaters pitched forward, clutching holes in their stomachs. "Now Harry, that wasn't very nice. And quite ruthless of you as well, not even giving them a chance to react."

"We both know that they would have returned the favor," Harry said with a grimace. "There is no honor in war, you don't win wars by being soft, you win by surviving."

"That's quite a Dark outlook you have Harry," Voldemort said, turning around to face Harry. "Perhaps we are not so different after all."

"I am nothing like you Voldemort," Harry snarled as he leveled his wand at the Dark Lord. "The Aurors are on their way, and even you can't hope to beat all of them."

"Perhaps but I can still kill you and the Minister, leaving your bodies to sap the last vestiges of hope from those who would seek to move against me," Voldemort sneered. He spun toward Amelia, who had gotten to her feet. "_**Avada Kedavra!**_" he spat, launching a bright green curse at the Minister. And in one fluid motion, he sent another Killing Curse at Harry, who dove out of the way.

"Minister!" Gawain Robards shouted as he shoved Amelia out of the curse's path, just as the curse smashed into his chest. Voldemort snarled and raised his wand again but the rapid popping sounds of someone Apparating outside made him pause and then he vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

"Minister! Are you alright?" Harry heard Kingsley's deep voice call out.

"It seems that this is my cue," Harry said. "Auror Robards was a brave soul, remember him."

Amelia nodded numbly, looking down at the body of the man who had sacrificed his life for hers.

"Dobby, please take me back," Harry said.

"Yes Harry Potter," the House Elf squeaked, taking Harry's hand and the pair vanished with a CRACK!

He and Dobby reappeared in the entrance hall of Potter Manor, and heard dozens of voices coming from the drawing room.

"Dobby, please make sure that all of our guests are comfortable," Harry ordered.

"Of course Harry Potter."

Harry took a deep breath before pushing open the doors to the drawing room, almost instantly the room wen silent.

"Thank you everyone for your attention," Harry said. "To answer you most obvious question, you are at my home and you are safe. My little friends were able to get you out before it became too late. You are probably wondering why Voldemort's Death Eaters came after you, well that would be partially my fault. Each one of you has a son, daughter, or brother, sister that is a member of my study group. This was meant to be an attack aimed at me."

"But how did they know that out children were following you Lord Potter?" a voice asked.

"Please none of that Lord stuff," Harry said. "Please call me Harry or Mr. Potter. I have not yet earned the right to be called Lord by anyone."

"But you saved us."

"I did what I had to do," Harry admitted. "Now I am sure that all of you would like to contact your children or families, telling them that you are ok. I will have Dobby make sure that there is parchment and quills in your rooms. My elves will show each of you to a room, families will have to room together as there are not enough rooms for everyone to have their own."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Danielle Greengrass said, as she gathered her children around her.

"You are most welcome Lady Greengrass," Harry nodded. "I will leave you all in the capable hands of Dobby and the other Potter elves." But before he could turn to leave the room, he felt two somethings latch onto his legs. Looking down, Harry saw the dirty blonde heads of the two youngest Greengrass children.

"Thank you Harry," Nathan whimpered, looking up at Harry with his own green eyes.

Harry smile warmly down at the young boy. "You are welcome but I think it is time for you to go with your parents," he said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Mr. Potter, a moment please?" an aged and tired voice said from the couch. Harry saw that it was Madam Longbottom. Her wounds had been healed but she was still wincing in pain as the potions did their work.

"Yes Madam Longbottom?"

"How did you know about these attacks?"

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Harry.

"Let's just say that I have a man on the inside," Harry answered vaguely. "I can not tell anymore than that."

"Very well," Augusta said. "It has been quite a while since I have seen Potter Manor."

Harry gave the older woman a wan smile. "Yes my grandfather said that you and your husband would frequently visit," he said. "I hope that our families' alliance can become as strong as it once was."

"Indeed."

The next morning at Hogwarts, the student body and professors were greeted with a glaring and devastating headline from the _Daily Prophet_.

_**Dark Lord launches series of attacks against forces of prominent families**_

The article mentioned the attacks on the Burrow, Longbottom Manor, Bones Manor, the Greengrass home and nearly a dozen other homes, all of which were connected to the Shadow. The teachers were attempting to reign in their students but were failing miserably as students were frantically searching for pieces of parchment and spare quills to write their families to see if they were ok, as the _Prophet_ article did not mention many causalities. However, a few minutes after the _Prophet_ had been delivered, a large flock of owls swooped into the Great Hall. The students looked up to see if these owls held answers for their prayers, rather than more devastating news. And for most, they did.

"Bill's ok!" Ginny cried in relief. "He says that Mum and Fleur were able to get out before the Burrow was destroyed. He also says that it was Malfoy and his father who led the attack, and burnt the Burrow down."

The four Hogwartian Weasleys each had dark looks etched on their faces as they promised themselves retribution against the Malfoys for what the Dark family had done to their home.

"Auntie was attacked by You-Know-Who himself but Harry fought him off," Susan cried from the Hufflepuff table, tears streaming down her face.

"What was Harry doing at your aunt's?" Justin asked.

"She didn't say, but she did say that she and the Aurors stationed there owe him their lives," Susan said.

"If everyone would settle down," Dumbledore's voice gently rumbled over the crowd. "I am sure that many of you are feeling quite relieved to hear that your loved ones survived but please take into account, those who lost loved ones yesterday."

The celebrating students all looked suitably chastised as they turned to the students who had lost loved ones in the attacks. At the Gryffindor table, Lavender Brown was inconsolable at the news of her parents being killed. Gloria Thompson was the same at the Ravenclaw table, along with Adam Fairchild at the Hufflepuff table. Gloria and Adam were mourning the loss of only one parent though, as Gloria's mother and Adam's father had been killed defending their families.

"I believe that due to recent events, classes shall be cancelled for the rest of the week, as the day after tomorrow is Friday," Dumbledore said. "I will contact the Ministry to arrange transportation home via Floo for any who wish it."

================================================Scene Break====================================================

"Harry, I don't know how to repay you for rescuing me," Bill said when the Head of the Weasley clan had managed to corner Harry the day after the attacks. "My mum must have been beside herself when I didn't follow right through the Floo. She and Fleur are finally getting along, though that might be because they both want to tan my hide."

The pair chuckled.

"I am sure that your mum and Fleur will just be glad to see you whole and healthy," Harry said.

"You are probably right, now why did you ask me here?"

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. Bill was shocked to see how ragged Harry looked, his skin was pale and drawn, and there were dark circles under bloodshot emerald eyes.

"Bill, I need your help," Harry said, his voice low and soft. "I am sure that Ron, Ginny or one of the twins have informed you that though Hermione did survive the Valentine's Day attack, she somehow lost her magic as a consequence. The day she woke up, Dumbledore made her leave the castle and then she just vanished. I've been having Dobby and Winky searching up and down the island, looking for her but they can't find her. Her neighbors said that the Grangers left the country but there is no record of them taking a plane, driving or taking a ship out of the country."

"So you think she has been kidnapped?"

"I don't think, I know," Harry said forcefully. "Someone took her before Sirius could meet up with them."

"Do you have any idea who?"

"I believe strongly that it wasn't Voldemort," Harry said. "If he had taken Hermione, he would have killed her and revealed the fact to hurt me. As there has been no word on Hermione's whereabouts, I think she is being held somewhere, and I need your help."

"What makes you think I can help you find her?"

"Your position with Gringotts as well as your skills as a cursebreaker are what I am looking for," Harry said, leaning forward and propping his elbows on the desk. "You are a treasure-hunter in layman's terms, and Hermione is my treasure."

"I see," Bill said. "I will do all that I can to help you Harry but I'm not sure my skill set is exactly what you are looking for."

"Thank you for your honesty but I am trying to exhaust all options. All I ask is that you do all you can."

================================================Scene Break====================================================

Back at Hogwarts, the Shadows had gathered in the Room of Requirement to discuss the recent attacks against their families and their responses.

"Our membership isn't really a secret," Ron said. "The question is who gave the information to Voldemort. It had to be someone high up at Hogwarts, a Professor because they are the only ones who have the information about where we live easily accessible."

"We can all see where you are going with this Ron, and yes Snape is the most likely candidate," Neville said. "But it could have easily been someone at the Ministry."

"Neville's right," Susan said. "As much as we all hate Snape, we can't just accuse him without proof."

"And even if it were Snape, we couldn't do much as long as Dumbledore is protecting the bastard," Fred grunted.

"We need to be more careful in the future," Daphne said. "While out families are for the most part safe, that won't stop the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters from coming after us."

"Daphne is right, I will try and contact Harry tomorrow," Neville said. "Hopefully, he has an idea what we should do."

"We know what we need to do," Ron growled. "We should go after those Death Eaters who came after us, we know who they are. Let's make them pay!"

"Ron, we can't just go attacking people out of the blue," Neville said. "If we did that, we would be no better than the Death Eaters."

"They knew that something was going to happen Neville," Ron snapped. "I bet you that their parents told them that Voldemort was going to attack our families. If we can't go after them, why don't we just ask them some questions, they might know who took Hermione."

"Weasley, I seriously doubt that any of my housemates know where Granger is," Daphne said. "None of them have the cunning to keep up such a deception. They don't know where Granger is."

"How do you know that Greengrass?" Ron snapped.

Daphne leveled a heavy glare at Ron. "You might not be able to look past the color of my robes but I know that Granger is vital to winning this war," she said. "Potter believes that he loves her, perhaps he does. And if anything were to happen to her, Potter would most likely self-destruct and then were would we be."

"What are you saying Daphne?" Ginny asked.

"Potter has made a critical mistake," Daphne said. "He let the enemy know his weakness. And they took advantage of it."

Ron shot to his feet. "Hermione is not a weakness!" he shouted. "You take that back!"

"Weasley, you might not like me but you know I am right," Daphne shot back. "There is nothing more important than defeating Voldemort, and Potter knows this but he is ignoring this all to search for a girl who probably won't even remember him."

"Daphne, if you can't contribute anything worthwhile to this group, perhaps you should leave," Neville said flatly.

"I am the only one who is keeping their eye on the true goal of this group," Daphne shouted. "You are all caught up in a fruitless gesture that Potter can even find Granger, if his elves can't, then she's dead and he need to accept…"

"Get out!" Ron snarled, his face set in stone. "Get out now!"

"Now see here…"

"No Daphne, you need to see," Neville growled. "You've said enough to make your point. You say that we have lost sight of the goal of this group, perhaps you are right but we also have no idea how Voldemort managed to survive after that Halloween. And don't you think that having the smartest witch possibly since Rowena Ravenclaw herself could help us. I think you should leave and not come back until you can contribute in a constructive manner."

Daphne looked shocked at the fact that it was Neville Longbottom who was giving her a dressing down. The other members of the Council were looking at her with expressions of anger, disgust or disdain.

"Fine, come on Tracey, Blaise, lets go," Daphne ordered.

"No Daph," Tracey said. "You went too far there. I agree that we need to focus on stopping the Dark Lord instead of Potter's love life but to totally dismiss Hermione like that was crossing way over the line. I'm staying."

Daphne looked like she had been slapped. She turned to Blaise, who was watching her with an expression mixed with disappointment and pity.

"Fine," she snapped. "Fine, you want me to leave, I will but you will regret this."

"Daphne, before you do something rash, remember that if word gets out about us, we will know who to start looking at," Fred growled.

"And don't forget who was the one who rescued your parents and siblings," Neville said softly.

Daphne froze as Neville's statement sunk home. Her shoulders dropped as she left the Room without another word.

==============================================Scene Break======================================================

"Harry Potter!" Sirius' voice cried out as Harry entered the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking, running off and facing Voldemort like that?"

"I'm sorry I worried you Sirius, but if I had done nothing, Voldemort would have killed Minister Bones and then where would we be?" Harry admitted when he had extricated from his godfather's arms.

"That might be true Harry," Remus said. "But we are still responsible for you, and while you are very mature for your age, you are still only fifteen years old."

"But you did good Harry, you did good," Sirius said with a proud grin. "In fact a lot of the Order is thinking of using your idea with those Elves as a rapid response recovery team."

"So many wizards look down at House Elves, thinking that they are inferior when their magic and 'popping' ability can go through any type of wizarding ward," Harry said. "They were the only reason we were able to save those people."

"Speaking of those you saved, what are you going to do with them?" Remus asked. "They all can't stay at the Manor, can they?"

"No," Harry said. "Most of them have other homes to stay at but for the FGMs I'll offer them housing at least until they can find a new place."

Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Have you had any luck…" Remus asked softly, knowing that he was entering stormy waters.

"No," Harry sighed. "I recruited Bill Weasley to help me but I haven't found anything."

"Don't worry Harry, you will," Sirius said. Harry nodded.

"I'm going to the library if you need me," Harry said before leaving the kitchen.

"He's not going to give up, is he?" Sirius asked Remus when Harry lad left.

"No, he's like his parents in that case, both James and Lily refused to back down from a challenge," Remus answered. Sirius nodded.

"Do you think that Hermione is alive?" the ex-fugitive asked.

"I don't know," Remus answered honestly. "It's been almost a month since she and her parents vanished. Harry believes that she is still alive, and he makes a strong point that if Voldemort had Hermione, he would have already killed her and shown the body. We're dealing with someone else."

"But who? I mean who else would have something to gain from keeping Hermione captive," Sirius said.

"That's the million Galleon questions Sirius," Remus said.

=================================================Scene Break===================================================

Meanwhile, in a dark dank room, a door opened and sharp footsteps signaled the approach of someone coming down the wooden stairs. A young woman looked up, squinting her eyes to shield them from the harsh light spilling down the stairs.

"Let us try this again," a cruel voice, alit with excitement, said. "What is your name?"

The young woman, her face pale and cheeks sunken, whispered, her voice was raspy from disuse. "My name is Lily Evans."

"Very good Lily," the voice grinned. Black eyes glittered with malicious pleasure.

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! Well, there you have it, the newest installment of '_Rise from the Ashes_'. Here we start to really delve deep into darkness, try saying that five times fast. This chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones though it is a more fast paced. Hopefully you all like it, and you can show you love by leaving reviews. Also let me know if you have any suggestions on where to go from here, while I might not use them all, I will always take them into consideration. You the readers are the lifeblood for writers like me, so enjoy and tip next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	12. Words can be as Dangerous as Wands

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe is NOT MINE! I am not JK Rowling, nor am I one of the select few that she deemed worthy of owning a piece of it. I'm just having some fun with Rowling's masterpiece and hopefully not totally destroying it. Enjoy!**

When Harry returned to Hogwarts after the Easter holidays, he could instantly see that his presence seemed to calm the castle. People were looking at him with a mix of awe and respect along with a tinge of fear. The fact that he had saved the Minister and had faced Voldemort once more really opened their eyes. Neville had told him about Daphne's comments. Harry knew that he would have to speak to both Daphne and the others, and soon.

Voldemort hadn't gone on the offensive since the Easter holidays attacks. While he had not lost any personnel, aside from the two that Harry had killed at the Minister's, he had lost quite a bit of momentum regarding spreading his fear. The fact that Harry had stood up to Voldemort, and had thwarted his attempt on the Minister's life truly took away from the possible devastating effect that Voldemort had been aiming for.

Dumbledore had tried to meet with Harry when he returned but Harry would have none of it. He sent Harry in his place.

"Mr. Longbottom, I was expecting Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a touch of surprise when Neville entered the Headmaster's office.

"I am sure that you were but Harry asked me to come in his stead because he doesn't want anything to do with you," Neville said. "He blames you for what happened to Hermione, you threw her out of the castle when she could have stayed here, safe and protected."

"Mr. Longbottom, you know that my hands were tied with Ms. Granger's situation," Dumbledore said. "She had lost her magic, she could not stay in Hogwarts."

"Dragon dung," Neville snapped. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the crass language. "Sure Hermione couldn't attend most of her classes, but you know she was a prime target for Voldemort. You could have placed a guard over the Grangers, or sent her to a safe house but instead you just let Hermione hang out to dry."

"Ms. Granger was no longer a student of Hogwarts and no longer my responsibility," Dumbledore argued. "The students of Hogwarts and Harry's responsibility are my responsibility."

"I see and you've done a brilliant job at that," Neville snorted.

"I'm sorry."

"First year, you brought a highly valuable magical artifact into the castle, told the entire school where it was, don't say you didn't, you told us about the third floor corridor," Neville growled when he saw that Dumbledore wanted to interrupt. "And those formidable defenses you lauded, they were easily overcome by three first years. And add in the fact that Voldemort was in the castle all year, possessing Quirrell, right under you nose."

"Mr. Longbottom…"

"Don't even start Headmaster," Neville snapped. "You have no defense for this. Moving on to second year, how could you let the school remain open when students were being attacked? Third year, you let Fudge station Dementors around a school even though you were the Chief Warlock? Last year, you kept Harry in the Tournament, maybe he was stuck but you could have made an announcement saying that Harry didn't enter and was being forced to compete but no, you left him all alone aside from Hermione. And then this year, letting Umbridge even enter the grounds?"

"The Ministry forced my hand with Ms. Umbridge," Dumbledore said. "And yes, I have made some mistakes in the past but as the muggles say, hindsight is 20/20, I made these decisions using what I knew at the time. Surely, you must see..."

"Perhaps," Neville admitted. "But you did know that Voldemort was after the Stone, and that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before. And you knew that stationing Dementors around the school was a monumental mistake, you were exceedingly lucky that no one was killed or Kissed!"

"I know that Mr. Longbottom, everyday I have to make decisions that decide the lives…" Dumbledore began but Neville cut him off.

"Yes, you and your Order sure but while that might give you the right to play God with their lives, it sure as bloody hell doesn't with the lives of the students here at Hogwarts!" he shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. "You are supposed to protect the students of Hogwarts, not allow them to be used as bait or pawns in your little chess match with Voldemort."

"I must say Mr. Longbottom, I am deeply impressed with the change in you," Dumbledore said. "It seems that Mr. Potter has wrought quite the change in you, and your classmates. Inspiring such loyalty and devotion, I once knew a young man who did the same thing."

"I hope you are not comparing Harry to Tom Riddle, Headmaster," Neville growled deeply. "Oh yes, Harry has told us all about Tom Marvolo Riddle, and how he became Voldemort. And I must say that one of the key similarities between Harry and Voldemort, is you Headmaster."

"Me? I am not sure what you mean my boy," Dumbledore asked.

"Tom Riddle hated growing up in that orphanage," Neville said. "And Harry hated living with the Dursleys. Both boys were repeatedly sent back to places that they hated, and were hated in return, though for different reasons. And do you know who kept forcing them back to those awful places? You, Headmaster."

"It was for the best," Dumbledore argued. "Tom didn't have any family to go to and the Dursleys were Harry's only…"

"Let me stop you there, you know that is false," Neville said. "Yes the Dursleys, specifically his Aunt, had the strongest blood claim but there was Sirius Black, his godfather, or Professor Tonks. I find it interesting that Sirius was the first on the scene at Godric's Hollow, and yet it was on your orders that Hagrid refused to give Harry to him. It was well known that Sirius was supposedly the Potters' Secret Keeper, and yet Hagrid did nothing to try and capture him. If you hadn't kidnapped Harry, Sirius wouldn't have gone after Pettigrew."

"Sirius made that decision himself," Dumbledore said. "I protected Harry to the best of my ability. I have made the hard decisions regarding Harry's life and have suffered…"

"You suffered!" Neville shouted. "Perhaps a guilty conscious but Harry was treated worse than a Malfoy House Elf."

"What done is done Mr. Longbottom, I did what I had to do and did what was best. But I must speak with Harry, Mr. Longbottom, he is vital to the war and he must know what I have to say."

"Harry most likely wouldn't believe you if you told him that the sky was blue and that the Cannons will finish last on the table," Neville said with a glare. "So I will tell Harry what you tell me."

Dumbledore's eyes tightened. "Very well," he said. "But I must warn you that this information must not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands."

"I see," Neville said. "Now what do you want to tell Harry?"

"I fear that Tom will not stand for the embarrassment of his last attack," Dumbledore said. "He will most likely launch a large response attack at some point, and for the Light to survive, Harry and I must work together. There is a prophecy that was given years ago, a line the prophecy states that in order to defeat the great snake, the forces of lightning, fire and earth must unite."

Neville frowned. "I will tell Harry what you have told me," he said. "If that is all Headmaster?"

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed. "And please keep in mind my words about Harry, Mr. Longbottom."

"And I hope you heed my words Headmaster," Neville said. "Your reasons might have been good to you but when all is said and done, you will have to face what your decisions have wrought."

Neville walked out of office, leaving the Headmaster sitting back in his chair, the boy's parting words rattling around his head.

"So Dumbledore is finally wising up," Harry said after Neville had told Harry what had happened in the Headmaster's office. "It is obvious that Voldemort is gearing up again. While a genius and extremely powerful, Voldemort is very predictable. He's been embarrassed and he won't stand for it. He'll launch an attack, most likely aimed at the castle."

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"We keep training and preparing," Harry said. "There isn't much else we can do."

"What are you going to do about Daphne?" Fred asked.

"I will speak to her," Harry said. "She is right that I have let myself be distracted by Hermione's disappearance. We had this discussion before the holidays, and I had hoped that without me there, you would all come together and get over your problems. But I see that was too much to ask for."

"Harry," Neville started but Harry cut him off.

"Finding Hermione is my task, not yours," he said. "You all should have let me deal with it while focusing on training and protecting the school." The others looked down at Harry's chastisement. "I appreciate you all standing up for me but you lost sight of what was really important."

"We're sorry Harry," Ron said. "We thought that this is what you wanted us to do."

"I know but let me deal with finding Hermione," Harry said. "I am going to talk to Daphne about returning to the group, and you will apologize to her."

=================================================Scene Break==================================================

"Daphne, a moment please?"

Daphne looked up to see Harry standing before her.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked sharply.

"I wanted to both apologize for the others' actions and to thank you for doing your best to keep them focused on what was truly important," Harry said. "And I am here to ask you to come back, we will need your insight and political savvy in the coming times."

"It sounded like the others didn't want anything to do with me," Daphne said. "I mean, I pretty much called you out as coward."

"I understand what you said, and why the others defended me," Harry said. "And you both are right. I knew that Hermione was in danger, as much as I wanted to not believe it, she was. And I failed to protect her. But if she saw me now, she would be scolding me like a child for not focusing on what was truly important."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"That defeating Voldemort is all that matters," Harry said. "She would tell me that she would gladly sacrifice herself if it meant Voldemort's defeat. Just as I would give my life to make sure that she was safe."

"You really are a hot-blooded, love-sick Gryffindor," Daphne sighed. "I will never admit this outside of this conversation but I believe that you would Potter, my father taught my siblings how to read people, and I can tell when people are lying, and you aren't. I'll be at the next meeting but I expect quite a bit of groveling to be done."

Harry grinned. "I expect nothing less from the Ice Queen of Slytherin," he said.

=================================================Scene Break==================================================

The next night found the Shadow Battalion meeting in the Room of Requirement, the only one of their number missing was of course Hermione.

"So then, I believe you all have something to say to Daphne?" Harry said looking at Neville, Ron and the twins, as they had been the main instigators

"Daphne, we are sorry about how we dismissed concerns," Neville said. "After you left, we realized that you were doing what Harry wanted, keeping us focused on what is important. And that is defeating Voldemort."

"Thank you," Daphne said. "I can also understand that you are all concerned about Potter and Granger, you are all much closer to them than I am. But that also allows me some perspective."

Harry saw that Neville and Ron caught the slight rebuke from Daphne, as did the twins, and decided it was time to step in.

"All right everyone, I believe that's enough of that," Harry said getting to his feet. "It's time to get back to work. During my sabbatical, I found some interesting spells that we can use."

"Wouldn't they be familial magic?" Neville asked. "Meaning we can't learn them."

"These are not family spells," Harry said. "Just spells that have been lost or deemed not worth teaching. They have an extremely high difficulty rating, and very few people are able to master them. The first spell is a shield spell that reflects an enemy's spell back at them."

After showing the group the wand movements and incantation, Harry and the group spent the next ten minutes practicing. Only Neville, Terry and surprisingly Ginny were able to get the spell done well enough that they could aim the reflected spell back at the caster. Everyone else's attempts would just fly off randomly.

"All right everyone, you've all done brilliantly," Harry said at the end of the hour session. "We will continue Wednesday night, and possibly learn the next spell."

=================================================Scene Break==================================================

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you," McGonagall said. Harry looked up to see the Transfiguration Professor standing behind him. Harry could see that the Gryffindor Head of House looked like she wanted to be anywhere but at the Lions' Table.

Harry gave Fred and George a nod, and the twins rose from the table.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster asked for you, and you alone," McGonagall said.

"Well, I have no wish to speak with the Headmaster," Harry said. "I don't believe I would be able to keep my temper in his presence. After what the Headmaster has done to me, I refuse to give him any chance to spout meaningless platitudes about how he had to make these decisions, how it was for the Greater Good. I trust Fred and George with my life."

"Very well Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, if you would follow me," McGonagall said. The twins stood up and followed their Head of House out of the Great Hall. Harry looked up at the Staff Table, noticing that all the professors had stopped their conversations and were watching the Lions, even Snape. Harry hadn't had any run ins with the Potions Master, mainly because he no longer took Potions with the man and that Snape was rarely seen at meals during the day. But when he did meet Harry's eyes, Harry thought he saw a combination of mocking and gleeful elements in Snape's black eyes. As if Snape knew something that Harry didn't.

"Enter."

Fred nodded to his twin, and pushed open the door. Both Weasleys caught the look on the Headmaster's face when they entered; it was tinged with surprise and frustration.

"I presume that it is now your turn to speak with me in Harry's stead," Dumbledore commented.

"That is correct Headmaster," Fred said.

"After what you have done to Harry, to Sirius and to Hermione, I wouldn't want to be in the same room as you either," George growled, identical ugly looks on the twins' faces.

Dumbledore sighed and had to fight himself from rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I have made decisions regarding Harry, Sirius and Miss Granger that are difficult to understand but at the time they were the best decisions for all involved."

"So abandoning Harry to those Muggles," Fred began.

"Letting Sirius rot in Azkaban for 12 years without a trial," George continued.

"And now throwing Hermione out of the castle, without any protections, yes we can see those were the best decisions."

"Mr. Weasleys, we could stand here for days on end discussing this topic, but now is not the time," Dumbledore said. "I need to speak with Harry, it is vital that I speak with him."

"You can tell us."

"And we'll tell Harry," George finished.

"The information that I have can only be told to Harry," Dumbledore said. "Please boys, it is possibly the most important information that could end the war in our favor."

Fred and George looked at one another. The twins had always been accused of being able to communicate with each other without using words. Some might say it was telepathy or joined Legilimency but in reality, it was the fact that both Fred and George were experts at reading a person's body expressions and languages, especially a person's face, and even more so their twin's face. The smallest facial movement told magnitudes to each other. And both twins realized that they were way out of their depths.

"Perhaps we can compromise Headmaster," Fred suggested.

"You write down the information and seat it, we make an oath that the first person to open and read it will be Harry," George finished.

Dumbledore gave both Weasleys a piercing look. "You would be willing to risk your magic on something so trivial?" he asked.

"No," George said.

"We are willing to risk our magic because we trust Harry and this would be the only way to get you to release this 'vital' information to Harry without him coming near you."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "I will acquiesce to this unusual request but I must warn you that taking a magical oath is not something to take so frivolously, and the fact that Harry is making…"

"Stop right there Headmaster," Fred interrupted.

"Harry doesn't know about this," George added. "He would never make us do something we didn't want too."

"We are doing this of our own free will," Fred continued.

"We know that Harry has our back, and won't throw us to the side if something happens."

"I see, such loyalty is not always a good thing," Dumbledore warned. "I have seen many bright young people led astray and down a dark path by following the object of that loyalty."

"Don't you dare try and compare Harry to Voldemort," Fred growled.

"You tried that act against Neville, and it didn't work," George mimicked.

"And it won't work on us," the twins chorused.

"Now if you are done casting aspersions on the one person who will beat Voldemort, can we get this over with?" Fred asked sharply.

Dumbledore sighed again. "Very well, but I must stress the importance of only Harry seeing this," he said, pulling a piece of parchment from a drawer. The twins nodded as they stepped back from the desk to allow Dumbledore some privacy. After a moment, Dumbledore tapped the parchment with his wand and it rolled into a tight scroll.

"Boys if you would?" Dumbledore asked, holding the scroll.

The twins raised their wands and gave their oaths. Dumbledore nodded and gave the twins the scroll.

"Thank you Headmaster," Fred said as he and George made to leave the office.

"Of course but please heed my words," Dumbledore said before the twins left the office.

=================================================Scene Break==================================================

"He said that he had some vital information for you," Fred said, when he and George returned to the Common Room.

"Didn't week to give it to us," George added.

"Made a compromise, he would write it down for us to gave to you, as long as you were the first to see it."

Harry shook his head at the Headmaster's actions. "All right, let's see this vital information," he said.

Fred handed over the scroll, and then both he and George covered their eyes as Harry took the scroll. Harry chuckled at the twins' antics as he unsealed the scroll and smoothed it out.

"So the old man finally kept his word," Harry muttered.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked.

"It seems that Dumbledore believes that there is a prophecy that pertains to me," Harry said. "He says that Voldemort will try and get it from the Department of Mysteries, and that it is imperative that he doesn't.

Neville's face brightened. "Oh that reminds me," the brown-haired boy said. "When I talked to Dumbledore in your place Harry, he tried to sway me by saying that you were leading us down a Dark path. He was comparing you to Voldemort."

"He did the same with us," Fred said.

"It's rubbish," George said. "He's trying to get in our heads, and make us have doubts about each others."

"Dumbledore also said something about a prophecy, saying that the powers of lightning, earth and fire must unite in order to beat a great snake."

Harry chuckled. "Dumbledore thinks that this partial prophecy will convince me to let him back into the fold," he explained, seeing the confused looks on his friends' faces.

"You don't believe the prophecy?" Ginny asked.

"I don't believe anything that comes out of Dumbledore's mouth," Harry said. "This is an obvious attempt from a desperate man to regain a small measure of control over the situation. His Order has fallen apart, his fame has taken several hits over the last couple of years, and while he is still Headmaster, the students and staff don't look at him with the reverence that they did a couple years ago."

"But Harry, why would Dumbledore tell me about this prophecy and then you as well?" Neville asked.

"I can only surmise that Dumbledore wanted to give me pause," Harry pondered. "Telling it to you, and then telling me would have made it seem more legitimate."

"Do you think it has any relevance? I mean the phrase, 'lightning, earth and fire working together'," Ginny asked. "You could say that Harry represents lightning because of his scar, Neville is earth due to his affinity to Herbology, and Dumbledore fire because of Fawkes."

"The lightning and earth working together, sure I could see that," Harry said. "But Dumbledore is trying to force himself into the equation. And Fawkes is his own being; he is not just Dumbledore's. I might respect the man's knowledge but he has lost all sense of reality. He wants to redeem the Death Eaters, believing that they have only been ensorcelled by Voldemort. Now sure there might be some people who were forced into doing things but the majority of the Death Eaters whole heartedly believe in their superiority. And they must be taught the error of their ways."

The others nodded.

"Put that so-called prophecy out of your minds for now," Harry said. "The main problem is still Voldemort. Dumbledore believes that Voldemort will attack sometime, and I think we all agree on that. I believe that Voldemort will make a play against either Hogwarts or the Ministry, those are the two major prizes that he has always had his eyes on, and major centers of resistance against him."

"When do you think he will attack?" Ron asked.

"Judging from his patterns, most likely at the end of the year," Harry said. "Every year, at the end we've had something happen and Voldemort has been at the middle of it."

"We'll be ready," Neville said.

"No you won't," Harry said. "I should explain, we don't know when and where this attack will come, it is impossible to be truly ready. We will prepare as much as we can and hope for the best."

The month of April featured another lull in the war. Life had seemingly returned to normal, or as normal as it could be with the threat of a Dark Lord hanging over them. The second to last Quidditch match of the season between Slytherin and Hufflepuff passed without incident, though the Ministry provided another Auror security detail. Even the Dark-aligned Slytherins seemed to be settling down. The outside was soon forgotten as the end-of-the-year exams approached. The students weren't able to think about the conflict outside the castle walls.

One day in the middle of May, Harry was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, his nose in a book about Transfiguration when he ran headlong into someone.

"My apologies," Harry began but stopped when he saw who he had run into.

"Potter!" Snape snarled. "Watch where you are going boy!"

"I am sorry Potions Master Snape," Harry growled out. He really didn't want to be around Snape right now. "I was not watching where I was walking and I am sorry."

Snape glared at Harry, who met the man's gaze evenly. Harry then felt something tingle in the back of his mind.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try and read my mind sir," Harry said coldly. "I am sure that you know that using Legilimency on someone without their permission, especially against a Head of House, is illegal. I know that you would not want me to bring this to the attention of the Ministry, if you were willing to perform Legilimency on me, I would not be surprised if you have violated this law before."

Snape's face twisted into an ugly scowl at Harry's threat. "You might have the whole world fooled Potter, behind this façade of the rising hero but just like your pathetic father, you too will meet a sticky end at the wand of the Dark Lord."

"Your master might have murdered my parents but he failed to kill me when I was a baby," Harry growled. "He failed to kill me when I was 11, and when I was 12 and last year when I was 14 and less than two months ago. And I haven't forgotten how you tried to have my godfather and uncle Kissed by Dementors two years ago. All because of some schoolboy grudge."

"You know nothing!" Snape roared, his hands darting toward his wand.

"I know that Sirius goaded you into going down the tunnel after Remus, and that my dad saved you. I also know that you are not the little victim that you claim to be. You tormented Remus during his time here all because of some misguided hate for Remus. You didn't need to fall for Sirius' ploy, but you went after Remus. You continued to hate my father even though he has been dead for nearly 14 years. Why I ask? I can't even remember my parents thanks to your master and yet you accuse me of being just like him."

"You are an arrogant little child," Snape snarled. "You strut around this castle, thinking that everyone should bow down before because they think that you are something. But I know your weakness Potter, how those Muggle relatives treated you. I know about that cupboard," he trailed off; his face alit with malicious glee at the paling of Harry's face.

"How?"

"Please Potter, did you really think that Dumbledore wouldn't have people watching over you, his previous little weapon," Snape cackled. "Petunia hated Lily, she was extremely jealous of Lily having magic. And she hates you because of it too."

"I see," Harry whispered.

"If Lily hadn't married _Potter_ and had you, she wouldn't have been killed by the Dark Lord," Snape said. "He promised that…" Snape trailed off as he realized what he was saying.

Harry's eyes snapped to Snape's. "What did Voldemort say?" he growled.

Snape's wand flashed but Harry was already moving. Harry dove sideways as a violet light spat from Snape's wand. Harry rolled to his feet; wand in hand but Snape was racing down the hallway. Harry leapt to his feet and charged after the man.

"Snape!" Harry roared as he spiraled down the corridor. "Out of the way!" Harry sent several Stinging Hexes after Snape, trying to slow the man down. He couldn't use any more powerful spells because of the students that were coming out of classrooms, study halls or broom closets to see what was going on.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall cried.

"He knows something, he knows something about my parents' deaths," Harry shouted. "_**Incarcerous!**_" he cried. A stream of thick corded ropes shot from Harry's wand. Snape looked over his shoulder, and pointed his wand at student. The student, a Ravenclaw third year, cried out as she was yanked off her feet and into the path of Harry's capture charm. Harry sent a Cushioning Charm at the girl to insure that she didn't get hurt.

The chase led the pair toward the Entrance Hall, Harry sent several more Capture Charms at Snape but the Potions Master deflected the Charms.

"_**Glacius!**_" Harry shouted. The floor of the Great Hall turned icy, and the students that had exited the Great Hall suddenly began falling to their butts as they lost their footing.

Snape snarled as he stopped at the bottom step of the staircase.

"Nowhere for you to run now Snape," Harry panted. "Now you will tell me what Voldemort promised you? What did you do?"

Snape sneered up at Harry. "You insolent brat! You will pay for this!" he shouted. "The Dark Lord will kill you, and I shall have the pleasure of seeing the spawn of Potter die and the stain of your family leave this Earth."

The Potions Master slashed his wand and the ice vanished. He raced across the Hall toward the front doors. Harry sent a Blasting Hex toward Snape but it missed and blew out a sizable piece of the heavy wooden doors.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" Dumbledore's voice boomed out.

"I don't have time for you old man," Harry shouted as he leapt over the debris that his spell had caused. "Snape knows something about my parents' deaths and I will find out. _**Percutio!**_" he cried, sending a tightly wound Piercing Hex at Snape.

Snape howled in pain as the hex slammed into his left leg. Snape fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Harry panted heavily as he kidded to a stop before the screaming man.

"Now Snivellus, you will tell me everything," Harry snarled. "Starting with what did Voldemort promise you?"

Snape's face was twisted in a grimace of both pain and anger. Then he began laughing madly. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the madly laughing man.

"You don't get it do you?" Snape cackled. "You will not win. Even if you beat the Dark Lord, you still will have lost what is important, and I shall have my revenge!"

"What are you talking about Snape?" Harry asked, his wand shaking slightly.

Snape just continued laughing as he groped at something in his robes. "Lily-Flower!" Snape cried as he vanished in a swirl of blue light.

"No!" Harry roared as he sent a Blasting Hex at the spot. But it was too late; the curse sped right through the spot that Snape had been occupying a moment earlier. "Damnit!"

"Mr. Potter, what have you done?" Dumbledore cried as he reached Harry.

"Snape fled to his master," Harry growled. "He knows something about my parents' deaths, and I want answers. Since Snape isn't here anymore, you are going to tell me."

"Harry, this is not…" Dumbledore started.

"Don't try and change the subject, you are going to tell me why Voldemort came after my parents, and what Snape had to do with it or so help me I will walk out of those gates and find Snape myself."

Dumbledore could see that Harry was being completely serious. He was one misstep away from leaving Hogwarts for good. Dumbledore would have to tread very carefully from here on out.

"Very well Harry, if you will come up to my office, I shall tell you all I can," Dumbledore said. "I can not tell you everything because there are magical oaths in play at the moment."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "We shall see Dumbledore," he said.

"If you would follow me Harry, this information should be discussed away from open ears," Dumbledore said. Harry gave a nod to Neville and Ron, and followed Dumbledore back into the castle and up to the Headmaster's office.

"Please have a seat Harry," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Harry took the seat without a word.

"What does Snape have to do with my parents' deaths?" Harry asked sharply.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "This story begins several months before you were born, I was looking for a Divination professor and had scheduled an interview with a descendant of the celebrated Seer, Cassandra Trelawney."

"Trelawney? You mean Sybil Trelawney, that old fraud?" Harry exclaimed. "Come on, she's a fraud who got lucky once."

"No Harry, while eccentric and not the most professional of professors, Sybil Trelawney is a true Seer," Dumbledore said. "This prophecy, and the one she gave you at the end of your third year, are true prophecies. They were recorded in the Department of Mysteries."

"So we have to go there to hear this prophecy?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No, since the prophecy was made to me, I have a memory of it," Dumbledore said. He rose from his desk and walked over to a cabinet. A moment later, Dumbledore stepped back, holding a large silver bowl covered in runes. After setting the Pensive on his desk, Dumbledore raised his wand to his temple and when he withdrew it, a silvery floating liquid looking thing dangled from its tip. Dumbledore lowered the memory strand into the Pensive and then prodded the liquid. A small figure rose from the liquid and Harry recognized it as Professor Trelawney. The figure then spoke in the raspy harsh tone that Harry had only heard once before.

When the figure sank back into the Pensive, Harry kept his eyes glued on the spot that Trelawney had dissolved into.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's it?" Harry said lowly. "That's why my parents were killed, because of some drunken ramblings of some fraud desperate for a job."

"Harry, I am sorry but as I said, this was a true Prophecy," Dumbledore said. "You might not want to believe it but it is true. I had hoped to spare you the burden of this but you have forced my hand."

"How did Voldemort learn of this?" Harry asked, ignoring Dumbledore's veiled admission of guilt when it came to keeping Harry in the dark for his entire life.

"Unfortunately an agent of Voldemort overheard the first part of the prophecy," Dumbledore said. "The purveyor of the bar found the agent eavesdropping and then threw him out."

"Who was the Death Eater?" Harry asked darkly. "Who overheard the Prophecy?"

"Harry, now is not the time to dwell on the past…"

"It was Snape, wasn't it?" Harry growled. Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Answer me!" Harry shouted.

"I cannot Harry," Dumbledore said. "But I urge you not to dwell on the past. Nothing good will come of it."

"He is the reason that Voldemort came after my parents, he is to blame for their deaths, and you want me to forgive him!"

"Severus has suffered greatly for his folly," Dumbledore said.

"Suffered? Have you bloody lost your mind!" Harry roared, shooting to his feet. "Snape hated my father, he hates me…he asked Voldemort for something, didn't he? That's why he said, 'he promised.' Voldemort promised Snape something in exchange for the prophecy. What was it old man?"

"I do now know," Dumbledore said. "Severus risked his life many times since that night Harry, he has had to live with the knowledge and burden of reveling the existence of the Prophecy to Voldemort. As soon as he learned that your parents were being threatened, he came to me and begged me to protect them."

"I doubt that," Harry snarled. "He hated my dad, and me. Snape never hid his disdain for my father or me. He knew my aunt's name, and made it seem that he knew my mother. Did he?"

"Yes, your mother, aunt and Severus grew up in the same town as children," Dumbledore admitted. "They were friends, Severus and Lily, for much of their time here at Hogwarts."

"My mum and Snape were friends?" asked Harry, sounding disgusted.

"Yes they were, though there was a falling out between them during their fifth year," Dumbledore said.

"Where did they live?" Harry asked.

"I cannot say," Dumbledore said. "I am under an oath."

Harry growled. "Fine then, I'll just ask Petunia. Goodbye Headmaster," he said, turning away from the desk.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"To get answers."

=================================================Scene Break==================================================

"Harry!" Ron shouted as Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "What the bloody hell was that all about with Snape?" he cried after Harry, who had rushed up the stairs to his dormitory. Ron, Neville and the twins followed him up.

"Snape has answers about my parents' deaths, he was the one who pointed Voldemort at them," Harry said. "And I'm going to get answers." He threw open his trunk and pulled out his enchanted backpack. He stuffed most of his Muggle clothes into the enlarged bag, along with a package of gifts from the twins.

"What do you mean, Snape pointed Voldemort at your parents?" Neville asked. He and the others were now following Harry back down to the common room.

"He gave Voldemort information that made Voldemort target them. I also think that he had some other reason, so I'm going after him. Snape let slip that Voldemort promised him something, and I'm going to find out what."

"Harry, are you sure that's wise?" Fred asked.

"Yeah mate, you going off on your own might not be the smartest thing to do right now," George said.

"This is something I've got to do," Harry said. "I will be back as soon as I can be. You guys can hold down the castle, right?"

The faces of the other hardened.

"Don't worry Harry, you just find him and let us worry about the castle," Neville said.

"It's in the best of hands," Harry said as he turned toward the portrait hole.

**A/N: And there's the newest installment of '_Rise From the Ashes_'. Hope you all enjoyed it. From here on out, we are going to start moving quicker (story wise, updates will still be either weekly or every two weeks). If you have any ideas on how to make the story better, leave them in a review or PM. I take every concern that you the readers have very seriously, I might not agree or put them in my story but I shall always 'hear' you out so to speak. Until next time,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


End file.
